Atrapando a un Youkai
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Sess x Inu. Sang x Kag. Nara x Miro] Inuyasha esta enamorado. Sango y Kagome le ayudaran a atrapar a ese amor. [Hard Yaoi and Yuri] TERMINADO Gracias por su apoyo!
1. Regalo

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 1— El Regalo**

— ¿Y esto Kagome?— murmuro el hanyou mirando curioso el pequeño pero pesado envoltorio de papel que la joven de cabellos negros le había colocado entre sus manos.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Ábrelo, algo me dice que te gustara— dijo emocionada la miko juntando sus manos frente a su rostro como en una plegaria mientras de sus ojos ligeras estrellitas de inquietud brillaban en espera de la cara que pondría aquel joven al ver lo que dentro tenia.

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja dudoso y confundido, mas no dijo nada, solamente se giro caminado despacio alejándose de ella, sin agradecerle en lo absoluto por el gesto.

Detrás de los altos y frondosos arbustos salio una sombra que se acerco sigilosa y muda hasta Kagome colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la miko atrayéndola a ella mientras su aliento hacia cosquillas en la oreja de la miko. Kagome suprimió una ligera risilla que quiso soltar cuando aquellos labios juguetearon con el lóbulo de su sensible oreja.

— ¿Ya se lo has dado?—pregunto una melosa voz al tiempo que aquella boca mordió despacio el lóbulo haciéndolo enrojecer. Para después resbalar con sus labios hasta la blanca mejilla depositando un dulce beso sobre la misma.

—Sí, pero no quiso abrirlo frente a mí. Es demasiado desconfiado Sango— susurro Kagome haciendo un leve puchero enfadada como una pequeña niña, mas un ligero temblor la recorrió cuando la exterminadora volvió a besar su mejilla, logrando que esta soltara un suave pero audible suspiro.

—Roguemos por que ese desconsiderado no lo tire en cuanto lo vea— siseo la joven de cabellos castaños viendo como la miko se giraba abrazándola de igual manera, pero sonrojándose cuando vio como Kagome buscaba un contacto mas directo atrapando sus labios con los de ella.

Kagome se separo despacio, ruborizándose de igual manera mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica. La exterminadora recorrió con sus dedos las suaves mejillas enrojecidas de la miko mientras sonreía.

—No lo creo, si mis sospechas son ciertas, no lo tirara— susurro Kagome levantando su vista viendo directamente a los ojos de la exterminadora—Pero si lo hace. Te juro que me las pagará. Nos costo tanto hacer ese y el otro también— Los chocolatazos ojos de Sango brillaron afirmando aquellas palabras dichas por la joven.

— ¿Crees que Lin podrá hacerlo?— Kagome no negó o afirmo alguna respuesta, solamente se abrazo a la joven mientras esta se recostaba sobre el nacimiento del cuello de la miko.

—Ya veras que algo se le ocurrirá también. Además no creo que Sesshoumaru rechace algo que le de la niña— La exterminadora correspondió al abrazo con fuerza e iba a besarla cuando el ruido de una rama crujiendo la alerto.

Se separo de la miko tomando una de las pequeñas piedras entre sus dedos, para lanzarla. El auch que se escucho fue acompañado por unos rápidos movimientos de alguien alejándose.

Sango se enfado tomado con fuerza le hiraikotsu que llevaba en su espalda preparándose para lanzarlo, pero aquella mano tan calida la detuvo.

—Déjalo, estoy segura que, aun le sorprende vernos… juntas— murmuro Kagome con la vista baja pero visiblemente sonrojada, tan roja como un tomate.

—No lo creo. Ese maldito monje no hace más que pensar puras cosas pervertidas. Me las pagara toda esta vez. Malintencionado hentai— gruño la exterminadora sacándose del agarre de la miko, corriendo detrás de donde el monje había escapado.

Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro resignado y echo a correr tras de ella. Si no lo impedía aquella joven era capaz de matarlo y debía impedirlo. Aunque se lo mereciera.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Inuyasha se detuvo cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente alejado de todos sus conocidos y que ninguno de ellos lo había seguido. Se sentó despacio, mirando hacia el frente mas nada en particular veía, aunque daba la impresión de estar demasiado concentrado en algo.

Lentamente sus ojos fueron bajando hasta posarse ahí, en medio de sus piernas. Ahí donde el regalo que aquella joven le había dado descansaba. Coloco una de sus manos sobre el ligero amarre que tenia.

Que el supiera nadie nunca le había regalado nada en su cumpleaños

Y aquel presente era de Kagome

Y estaba seguro que la joven por él ya no sentía nada

Ahora ella estaba feliz al lado de la exterminadora

Y él jamás la había querido a ella, ni a ninguna otra mujer, él solo amaba

Solo a amaba a

Nah

Abriría el dichoso regalo de todas formas.

Los pliegues de papel cedieron con los rápidos y desesperados movimientos del hanyou. Un violento sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras miraba el suave y pequeño regalo que tenia entre sus manos.

—No puede ser— apenas y pudo balbucearlo Inuyasha mientras sus dedos recorrían al igual que su mirada al muy bien hecho muñeco, casi idéntico al original modelo.

El cabello celeste, las ropas confeccionadas a mano y tan parecidas incluso las florecillas rojas habían sido bordadas con sumo cuidado. La pequeña armadura de metal, las estilizadas espadas y aquella suave estola sobre uno de los pequeños hombros. La luna en la frente, las marcas rojas de las mejillas. Pero aquel fino rostro era tan diferente.

No mostraba la indiferencia y frialdad de siempre, sino solo calidez, enmarcada en una gran sonrisa

—Sess… Sesshoumaru— murmuro el hanyou reconociéndolo, sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos aquel fino rostro que ahora acariciaba con delicadeza. El corazón de Inuyasha salto de alegría cuando volvió a mirar la dulce sonrisa que el pequeño peluche le regalaba.

Mas su rostro se ensombreció con angustia

¿Cómo diablos Kagome sabia lo que el sentía por su hermano?

Acaso ¿Era tan evidente?

No, tal vez y se tratara de alguna broma de la chica

Inconscientemente el hanyou comenzó a jugar con el muñeco hasta dejarlo frente a su rostro.

—Broma o no chibi también tú te has robado mi corazón—le susurro al muñeco juntando su nariz con la suya. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en su rostro cuando percibió aquellos dos conocidos aromas.

—No, no, no. No debes oler así. Antes que nada iremos a quitarte ese aroma. No quiero que huelas a alguien mas que a mí— murmuro posesivo el hanyou mientras abrazaba al muñeco y se levantaba con el dirigiéndose al río.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	2. Plan Atrapando un Youkai en accion!

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 2—Plan atrapar a un youkai en acción!**

Aquellos gritos de auxilio eran demasiado desgarradores y esos sonidos indudablemente eran de una amplia superficie chocando contra un débil cuerpo. Mas nada de aquello le sorprendía, era algo diario. Toda una rutina.

Kagome, Sango, una demostración de cariño, monje espiándolas.

Exterminadora enfadándose, monje corriendo y finalmente Sango arriba de él golpeándolo con su hiraikotsu en la cabeza mientras Kagome se abrazaba a su cintura jalándola intentando quitársela de encima para que no lo matara.

Y hoy no era la excepción.

— ¡Ya no por favor¡Juro que no vuelvo a hacerlo¡Lo Juro!— clamaba por piedad el monje, pero la sonrisa de maldad de Sango no disminuía.

— ¿Ha con que te arrepientes? Es mentira, lo volverás a hacer—

— ¡No! Lo juro. Bueno, tal vez si— el monje se alarmo aun mas al ver como nuevamente la chica alzaba su arma lista para propinarle otro golpe— ¡Ya! Guarda energías para cuando lo vuelva a hacer— siseo sin fuerzas Miroku tratando de cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos.

Kagome iba a decir algo en defensa del monje, pero se contuvo cuando de reojo miro aquella figura que se acercaba. Dejo de sujetar a la joven, para ver con más claridad al joven hanyou que caminaba despacio sin hacer ruido. Los castaños ojos de la miko recorrieron su figura, examinándolo, buscando aquel pequeño muñeco de peluche que le había dado, mas no lo veía en ningún lado.

Así que se había atrevido a tirarlo.

¿Se había equivocado en una de sus corazonadas?

Pero estaba segura que era verdad

Lanzo un suspiro decepcionado e iba a girarse para seguir en su plan de ayudar al monje cuando una débil imagen se regreso a su mente. El pecho, el gi del pecho. Los ojos nuevamente se clavaron sobre el hanyou. Escudriñándolo con cuidado, viendo que efectivamente, un ligero bulto se podía apreciar justo ahí donde el kimono se cruzaba por su pecho, además de una ligera humedad que lo mojaba.

Inuyasha siguió caminado mirando divertido la escena de Sango y Miroku, pero dejo de verlos cuando aquella joven se acerco hasta él, mirándolo indecisa. Ha, ya sabía lo que buscaba.

—Gracias. Kagome— susurro quedamente el hanyou, tan bajo para que solamente los oídos de la chica escucharan. Después de aquellas palabras el joven se alejo, sin decir o hacer nada mas, encaminándose hacia el pequeño sendero que le llevaba al árbol sagrado.

Kagome bajo la vista, haciendo que su semblante se oscureciera y que su flequillo le cubriera el rostro. La exterminadora la miro extrañada, dejando por un segundo sus torturas con el monje, levantándose del suelo, mientras caminaba hasta la joven mirándola preocupada.

— ¿Kagome?— murmuro despacio la joven acercando su rostro al de la joven inclinándose un poco. Más no recibió respuesta alguna. Los ojos de la exterminadora se llenaron de pánico, que le había dicho Inuyasha para que se pusiera así.

Más de pronto aquel rostro se levanto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, atrapando los de la exterminadora en un beso y de paso abrazarla con fuerza. Sango se sonrojo, mas seguía preocupada por los constantes cambios de actitudes de la jovencita. Pero en su cabeza varias gotas salieron cuando vio lo que esta hacia.

— ¡Yep!. ¡Lo sabia!. ¡Lo sabia!. ¡No podía estar equivocada!— Gritaba emocionada una Kagome mientras saltaba y en sus manos formaba la letra uve en señal de victoria.

Sango emitió una ligera risa forzada mientras continuaba mirándola y el monje seguía temblando en el piso, murmurando que ya no le pegaran.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—Kagome. No se si sea correcto ¿Y si él no quiere?— Sango se detuvo de golpe jalando a la joven que traía sujeta de una de sus manos. Kagome la miro haciendo un puchero.

—Pero Sango ¡No puedes echarte para atrás! Ya le dimos el regalo y Lin seguramente lo hizo, es cuestión de tiempo para que Sesshoumaru este aquí ¡Y debemos preparar a Inuyasha para su encuentro!—Kagome se abrazo a la exterminadora viéndola suplicante— Ambas quedamos en que lo haríamos—

—Lo sé, pero ¿Y si Inuyasha no quiere que él lo sepa?— Kagome la miro un segundo antes de pensar. Aquello podría ser verdad, pero, Inuyasha se la pasaba pensando siempre en el youkai, aunque demasiado últimamente.

Inuyasha lo necesitaba y quería ayudarlo a que no sufriera. Devolverle el favor que le había hecho.

—Creo que necesita decírselo, lo veo en sus ojos y no se atreve— La miko recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la exterminadora, mientras sus dedos recorrían el cuello de esta, apenas rozándolo con sus yemas—Debemos ayudarlo, tal y como me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

Sango miro con ternura a la joven. Viendo como su rostro se contraía de tristeza seguramente al recordar como estuvieron tan equivocadas durante tanto tiempo y todo el daño que les había causado. Mas ya no valía la pena recordarlo, estaban ahí, juntas de ahora en delante y eso era lo que valía la pena.

Deposito un suave beso en los cabellos de la frente de la miko. Retirándola de ella, para tomarla nuevamente de la mano, alentándola para continuar con su camino en busca del hanyou.

—Si, debemos hacerlo— Kagome sonrió satisfecha a las palabras de la exterminadora, apretando ligeramente un poco mas fuerte la mano de Sango mientras caminaba a su lado dirigiéndose al árbol sagrado.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Siguió sentado en aquella posición, su cuerpo encogido en si mismo mientras sus brazos sujetaban sus piernas y su cabeza escondía su rostro en sus rodillas. Y es que aquello lo perturbaba, de sobremanera. Levanto un poco el rostro, buscando a su izquierda el motivo de su inquietud y ahí continuaba, los cabellos blancos se agitaban con la fresca brisa, brillando intensamente cada una de las hebras con los intensos rayos de sol.

Sesshoumaru se levanto un poco, para girar su cuerpo viéndolo de frente. Sus doradas pupilas recorrieron todos y cada uno de los detalles, notando que estaba realmente igual a como lo había visto la ultima vez, hacia ya demasiado tiempo atrás. Gruño molesto al ver aquella mueca arrogante en sus facciones, pero la misma le atraía como un imán.

Y es que estaba igual.

Esas ropas rojas, aquella espada. Las blancas orejas y no tendría duda de que era él, a no ser porque

Estaba a su lado sin hablar, sin gruñir y ladrar. Tenía menos de veinticinco centímetros de estatura y era un muñeco de peluche.

Más bien, un Inuyasha de peluche.

Volvió a girarse viendo al frente.

No sabía porque Lin le había dado aquello, más bien no sabia por que lo había dejado ahí. La niña simple y sencillamente se sentó a su lado algunos minutos, aprovechando que el sapo no estaba y los pudiera molestar, para simplemente sentar al muñeco a un lado de su amo y alejarse, excusándose diciendo que tenia que ayudar a Jaken con la búsqueda de la cena.

Sin saber porque lentamente sus dedos se dirigieron hasta el muñeco, sujetando con delicadeza una de las pequeñas y suaves manitas. Noto el sutil aroma al acercarlo mas a él, mirándolo fríamente. Aquel muñeco no había sido hecho por su pequeña diablilla.

No había duda. Aquel olor era de las mujeres que viajaban al lado de Inuyasha.

Se levanto despacio, sujetando al muñeco entre su mano y empezó a caminar olfateando el ambiente. Detectando la dirección que buscaba. Sus dorados ojos recorriendo a chibi Inuyasha antes de que lo guardará entre su armadura, escondiéndolo de cualquier mirada furtiva.

Escucho los pasos lentos que se acercaban a él mas no giro su vista.

—Nos vamos— murmuro quedamente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus sirvientes le siguieran.

Comenzaría otro viaje. Iría ahí. Mas no sabia si realmente necesitaba saber el porque de lo que le pasaba.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Era realmente cálido y tranquilo estar ahí, las frondosas ramas del árbol sagrado le cubrían, cobijándolo del intenso sol. Se movió despacio acomodándose y sujetando aquel precioso tesoro que tenia entre sus brazos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando miro aquella en los pequeños labios del chibi. Cerro sus ojos concentrándose en dormirse por un rato, después de todo no había nada mas interesante que hacer.

—¡Inuyasha!. ¡Inuyasha!—Aquel grito a lo lejos lo alerto, su mirada dorada busco a la dueña de aquella voz, girándose dando la espalda, mientras escondía nuevamente al pequeño Sesshoumaru entre sus ropas.

—¡Inuyasha!. ¿Por qué no contestabas?— dijo molesta Kagome, el hanyou simplemente se bajo del árbol encarándola al igual que a la joven exterminadora que sujetaba su mano.

—Feh¿Que quieres?. No pueden dejarme dormir tranquilo— Gruño molesto el hanyou.

Sango se acerco hasta él, alzando una de sus manos, mientras tocaba aquel resaltante envoltorio en su pecho. Inuyasha inconscientemente se alejo, poniendo sus brazos en el mismo de forma protectora mientras la miraba desafiante.

—¿Te gusta verdad?—Sango miro como el hanyou le observaba expectante— Sesshoumaru. Él es quien te gusta—

—No se a que te refieres— ladro molesto Inuyasha girando su vista, pero el sutil sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas lo delataba.

—No lo intentes esconder de nosotras. Que no ves que eres demasiado evidente— le dijo Kagome al momento que acariciaba una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué quieren ambas?— Inuyasha le miro molesto y retiro la mano que le tocaba.

—Algo simple. Ayudarte. Ayudarte a atrapar a ese youkai bajo tus redes— murmuro Sango sujetando a Kagome de la cintura y es que no podía negarlo, no le gustaba que nadie la tuviera tan cerca, amenos que fuera ella.

—No las necesito— siseo Inuyasha girándose. Kagome emitió una risa.

—¡Entonces si lo quieres!— Inuyasha se sonrojo nuevamente mirando al suelo avergonzado mientras bajaba la cabeza y afirmaba—Es natural que alguien tan tímido como tu en el amor, no pueda expresar con claridad lo que siente— Inuyasha iba a reclamarle a la miko, pero era verdad lo que decía. Suspiro resignado girándose, aun sonrojado, aun avergonzado.

—Y entonces. ¿Qué debo hacer?—Kagome no pudo aguantar su alegría y abrazo nuevamente a la joven exterminadora mientras gritaba emocionada a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Es un trato! Te ayudaremos . ¡Plan atrapando a un youkai entra en acción desde ahora!— Inuyasha escucho las palabras de la miko, mas se preguntaba si había hecho realmente lo correcto.

Sus ojos las miraron angustiado mientras saltaban ambas de alegría. Solo esperaba que esas mujeres no lo metieran den demasiado problemas con su plan.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	3. Miroku Entra al Juego!

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 3— ¡Miroku Entra al Juego! **

—¿Qué que?— grito exasperado el hanyou aun sin creerlo. Kagome cubrió sus oídos intentando con eso evitar aquel molesto zumbido que sabia tendría Sango después de aquel grito, mas la exterminadora no hizo nada por cubrirse simplemente giro los ojos aburrida.

—Inuyasha no te pongas así no es para tanto— dijo distraídamente la exterminadora aun con la vista ausente.

—¡Y como quieres que no este así!. ¡Debieron decirme lo que harían antes!—el notable sonrojo en las mejillas de Inuyasha seguía presente, mas la exterminadora comenzaba a dudar, seria por la rabia o por la vergüenza, no quería equivocarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

— Era la única forma de hacerlo Inuyasha, si no Sesshoumaru nunca se dignaría a venir para acá, estoy segura que en estos instantes ya esta en camino— murmuro la miko sujetando con cuidado una de las manos de Inuyasha en forma de disculpa, a Sango aquello le incomodo mas simplemente volvió a girar el rostro.

—Además no te estamos diciendo que tendrás que parártele enfrente y decirle _Sesshoumaru llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti_— aquellas palabras dichas por Sango cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre el hanyou, quien alejo su mano de Kagome para posar su mirada en el suelo.

—¡Sango-chan!— Kagome se giro hacia la chica quien simplemente no respondió al llamado sino que subió sus brazos a la nuca mientras se daba vuelta.

Kagome suspiro, Sango estaba celosa de eso no le quedaba duda, pero ahora tenia que preocuparse mas por Inuyasha sino todos sus intentos serian en vano.

—Claro que no tendrás que hacer eso, sabemos que Sesshoumaru no es un youkai sociable y mucho menos afectuoso— Aquellos ojos dorados tan rabiosos le dieron un poco de miedo pero aun así Kagome continuo.

— Debes acercártele poco a poco y así intentar ganarte lentamente su confianza, simpatía y definitivamente su amor Inuyasha— Inuyasha la observaba en silencio mas su semblante parecía triste.

—Por eso Kagome hizo ese conjuro sobre los peluches, ambos peluches deben estar juntos y nunca separados, el poder que hay en ellos hará que tarde o temprano estén juntos, buscarán la manera de encontrarse— murmuro Sango brindándole una ligera sonrisa.

— Y veras que nosotras te ayudaremos para que consigas su amor y ambos estén juntos— el hanyou le devolvió la sonrisa levemente mas animado.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—¿Y donde están Shippo?— pregunto el monje sujetando con cuidado su cabeza y es que le dolía demasiado, cada día que pasaba la mano de esa exterminadora se volvía mas pesada y dolorosa.

—No lo se, ambas salieron hace un rato, pero no me dijeron adonde iban— el zorrito apenas y podía contener la risa la ver tremendo golpe en la cabeza del monje, Miroku le miro rudamente haciendo que este no emitiera ruido alguno.

Un leve sonido a sus espaldas lo alerto, dejando a un lado las siguientes preguntas que iba a hacerle al infantil demonio, mas se relajo al ver la cansada mirada de aquella anciana que lentamente entraba a la choza cargando algunas hierbas en sus arrugadas manos.

El negro ojo recorrió con suma tranquilidad el lugar, mas detuvo su mirada en el monje, su cabeza negó lentamente mientras dejaba aquellas hierbas en una de las mesa y tomaba otras ¿Qué acaso no se cansaba de ser tratado de tan ruda manera?.

Se dirigió decidida hasta el monje, quien la miro con terror. Sabia de antemano que aquellas hierbas al contacto con su piel le iban a quemar. Trato de alejarse rápidamente, pero la mujer mayor, a pesar de ser tan mayor. Aun tenía reflejos como los de un gato.

—Estése quieto excelencia, entre mas rápido acabemos ¡menos le dolerá!— murmuro la mujer haciendo una llave en su cuello.

— ¡Por favor anciana Kaede déjeme así!. ¡Por piedad!— grito Miroku usando toda su fuerza posible para alejarse de la mujer mas era inútil, un desgarrador grito salió de sus labios cuando aquella plasta de hierbas fue colocada sobre su cabeza.

Shippo finalmente dejo escapar las carcajadas que no podía y es que aquella escena le divertía muchísimo, Miroku le miro furioso, mientras era soltado por la anciana Kaede, aun le dolía y la sensación de escozor era intensa. Ya buscaría la manera de vengarse de Sango, ya tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Sesshoumaru caminada despacio, siendo seguido en silencio por la pequeña niña hiperactiva y el sapo verde, el escamoso dragón bramo un poco, haciéndoles saber que tenia hambre. Mas a su dueño aquello no le importo simplemente siguió caminado.

En la mente de Sesshoumaru aun estaba presente aquellas horas atrás, cuando la niña le dejo aquel pequeño peluche, aun sentía la suave textura de la piel del mismo, tan fina y sutil, definitivamente se sentía muy bien entre sus dedos.

¿Se sentiría de la misma manera la verdadera piel de Inuyasha?

¿O seria mucho mejor?.

¿Que demonios? Otra vez estaba pensando estupideces

¿Maldita sea que le ocurría?

¡Desde que tuvo ese peluche entre sus manos no había dejado de pensar ni un solo minuto en el hanyou!.

Una preguntita mas rondo por su cabeza, pero no quería ni hacérsela, era imposible, además ambos eran hombres y para acabarla hermanos.

¿Pero entonces como podía decirle a todo aquello que le ocurría?

Se detuvo de golpe levantando su vista al cielo. Si tan solo supiera que le ocurría, sintió el tibio roce de los cabellos del muñeco en su pecho e inconscientemente llevo su mano ahí, acariciándolo con cuidado cada una de las finas hebras blancas. Tratando de esconderlo más entre sus ropas. Como si aquello pudiese darle alguna respuesta.

—Amo bonito se ve preocupado— aquellas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sus fríos ojos se clavaron sobre su sirviente que de sumisa forma le miraba.

—No estoy de humor Jaken— advirtió Sesshoumaru siguiendo con su camino. Jaken le observo en silencio antes de correr a su lado, sabia la forma de animar a su amo.

—¿No cree que seria buena idea buscar a Inuyasha?. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no va a reclamarle a colmillo de acero!— siseo el sapo caminado al lado del youkai, Lin simplemente les miro en silencio mientras jalaba las riendas de Ah-Un.

—Alguien tan débil y estúpido como él no debería llevarla— el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru se tenso al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero no detuvo su marcha, Jaken siguió caminando junto a él, no había notado la reacción de su amo, ni mucho menos la cara de pocos amigos que estaba poniendo.

—Definitivamente debería terminar con él, alguien tan insignificante como Inuyasha no debió ni siquiera haber nacido— Sesshoumaru se detuvo de golpe nuevamente, mirando con intenso odio al sapo.

La paciencia del youkai se había agotado, llegando hasta el límite de lo que le quedaba. Tomo al sapo del cuello levantándolo hasta su mirada.

—¡Maldita Sea! Te dije que no estaba de humor Jaken, una palabra más y te mato— grito colérico el youkai, soltando al sapo dejándolo caer rudamente al suelo. Jaken estaba más que asustado, su amo bonito jamás reaccionaba de aquella forma, y mucho menos con él.

Jaken iba de decir algo pero se contuvo, ahora si creía que si hablaba Sesshoumaru lo mataría, simplemente se levanto y se alejo de el, quedando a un lado de Lin quien le sonrió como diciéndole _no se preocupe_. Mas le preocupaba, jamás en su vida junto a él había visto reaccionar de manera tan violenta a su amo.

Sesshoumaru continúo caminando.

Lin comenzó a cantar su conocida canción al darse cuanta al lugar a donde iban.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—Bueno Inuyasha como te dije, Sesshoumaru ya debe esta viniendo para acá, pero necesitamos irnos de la aldea, no creo que le agrade mucho estar tan cerca de tantos humanos— Inuyasha asintió a las palabras de la exterminadora.

—En la tarde partiremos, no se alguna excusa se nos ocurrirá decirle a la anciana Kaede— murmuro el hanyou dándoles la espalda y encaminándose nuevamente a hacia el árbol sagrado.

Estaba realmente decidido, deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos, de una u otra forma, iba a lograr que Sesshoumaru lo amara, sin importarle que debiera hacer, incluso si tenia que aliarse con Naraku para conseguir el cariño de Sesshoumaru. Sin dudar ¡Lo haría!.

— De acuerdo, aunque también debemos de pensar la forma en que te acercaras a él— siseo la miko mientras llevaba uno de su de sus dedos a sus labios y ponía en su rostro una expresión pensativa.

—Supongo que debemos saber los gustos y preferencias que tenga. Aunque lo veo difícil— susurro Sango mientras miraba a Kagome, Inuyasha les miro de reojo, aunque intentaba no darse por vencido a pesar de todas los problemas que eso traería.

—De eso no hay problema, recuerda que tenemos una aliada que viaja con Sesshoumaru—

—¡Claro Lin!. Así él no tendrá sospechas de lo que queremos hacer— Inuyasha se sentía ajeno a aquella platica donde solamente hablaban aquellas dos jóvenes, mas al ver los ojos maliciosos de la miko sobre el, un escalofrió lo recorrió.

—Bueno dejaremos a un lado la investigación de las excepcionales costumbres de tu querido Sesshoumaru y vamos a trabajar en ti— Inuyasha miro extrañado a la miko mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, esto en realidad no le estaba gustando.

—¿En mi?. ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?—

— Pues a tu comportamiento, tu forma de ser, tu aspecto y tus manías—susurro la miko mientras contaba con los dedos.

—¡Hay que cambiar muchas cosas de ti antes de que el youkai nos encuentre!— murmuro Sango acercándose a él sujetándolo por uno de sus brazos.

—¿No me digas que no quieres que Sesshoumaru se de cuenta de todo lo que se esta perdiendo de ti?— completo la miko sujetándolo también, mientras comenzaban a caminar llevándose a Inuyasha a rastras.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero nada raro ¡he!— consiguió a decir Inuyasha, mientras intentaba caminar con ellas.

—¡Claro!— contestaron ambas chicas sonriéndole.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Aquella sombra escondida tras los arbustos les siguió con la mirada, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, salió lentamente de las protectoras ramas de aquella vegetación, una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus delgados labios y sus azulados ojos brillaron.

Ahora ya sabía en donde pegarles a esas mujeres.

Aunque lamentablemente también a Inuyasha le tocaría.

¿Que mas daba? Se lo merecían.

Su báculo brillo cuando uno de aquellos cálidos rayos dieron contra él, cerro un poco los ojos cuando aquella luz le cegó por un segundo la mirada. Mas la sonrisa en sus labios no desapareció.

— Jejeje, quieran o no¡Miroku entra al juego niñas!—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	4. Sesshoumaru Strikes!

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 4— Llega Sesshoumaru **

—Miroku— el monje se detuvo de golpe mientras un tremendo escalofrió lo recorría, si ella se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba o mas bien, si sabia que otra vez los había estado espiando, nada en este mundo evitaría su muerte.

Mas porque Kagome-sama no venia a su lado tras de ella.

Se giro despacio aun temblando, mas su rostro se relajo al ver que la exterminadora no le miraba con aquella mirada sádica que en aquellas ocasiones utilizaba para intimidarlo.

—¿Que se te ofrece Sangito?— murmuro brindándole una de esas sonrisas tontas que a cualquiera gustaría para burlarse, pero que a la joven incomodaban, porque sabia no eran mas que falsas.

—Podrías ir por Shippo, ya nos vamos y no se donde se ha metido— la exterminadora le miro de mala gana y es que odiaba que ese maldito monje le dijera de esa manera.

—Claro, pero ¿Por qué la prisa de irnos?—

—Ha si. Inuyasha consiguió más información sobre el paradero de Naraku. Quiere que empecemos a buscarlo— Sango lo miro de forma decidida, dándole así mayor credibilidad a tan gran mentira.

—De acuerdo, déjenme voy por el zorrito ¿Donde los veo?— siseo el monje tragándose aquella mentira, definitivamente a quien quería encontrar Inuyasha no era a Naraku sino a otro demonio.

—A las afueras de la aldea, Kagome e Inuyasha se están despidiendo de la anciana Kaede, date prisa que no tenemos tiempo que perder—

—¡Si ya voy Sangito!— dijo el monje corriendo, retando nuevamente a su suerte por nombrarle de aquella forma, pero por mas que la joven quisiera cobrárselas, estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance para golpearlo, mas aun ahora que no llevaba su hiraikotsu.

Comenzó a caminar despacio, aquello era perfecto, su plan iba a empezar cuando Sesshoumaru estuviera cerca y de algo estaba seguro, ni Sango ni Kagome iban a poder impedirle su venganza.

Y alejarse de la aldea era lo mejor que le estuviera pasando.

Algunas mujeres jóvenes pasaron a su alrededor, sugestivas, llamándole con insistencia, mas no reparo en mirarlas, simplemente siguió con su camino, valía mas una dulce y bien planeada venganza que un simple rato de buena compañía.

Entro con cautela a una de las chozas donde sabia, estaba aquel insoportable y gruñón zorrito.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Definitivamente ese maldito monje no le daba buena espina.

Mucho menos cuando se comportaba tan amable y complaciente, estaba segura de que estaba planeando algo, ya sabría que es lo que quería, pero en esos momentos lo que mas importaba era ayudar a Inuyasha.

Apresuro el paso dirigiéndose con rapidez hasta el árbol sagrado donde sabia, estarían después de visitar a la anciana. Debía darse prisa, porque a pesar de que el hanyou estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por acercarse al youkai, no le haría las cosas fáciles a Kagome, mucho menos con esa actitud tan engreída que poseía.

Kagome, Kagome, esa muchachita, en que líos la metía.

Aunque debía aceptarlo, por ella haría lo que fuera.

Detuvo sus pasos la llegar ahí y lo único que pudo hacer es, sonreír tontamente mientras una gota bajaba por su cabeza ante tal escena.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Había empezado a volar. ¿Desde cuando? No tenía la mayor idea.

Simplemente lo había hecho porque una extraña opresión en el pecho comenzó a incomodarle mientras caminaba, caminata que se convirtió en carrera y después en vuelo. A su lado volando sobre Ah-Un se encontraba Lin y sobre su estola agarrado con fuerza se mareaba Jaken.

Una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios la verlo luchando por amarrarse y continuar conciente, mas cuando aquel pedazo de piel se agitaba con fuerza por las ventiscas provocadas por sus movimientos y por el viento que levemente le golpeaba.

¿Seria demasiado cruel hacer un movimiento brusco y arrancarlo de su estola?

No

Apenas y era divertido.

Sus dorados ojos vieron complacidos como volaba aterrado el sapo hasta caer agarrando la cola de Ah-Un en sus viejas manos. Mas Sesshoumaru simplemente volvió a su semblante serio concentrándose en mirar al frente, sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía.

Siguiendo únicamente a su instinto que le demandaba continuar con esa.

Inusual partida.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Esta era la cuarta vez que se contenía. Aunque hubiese preferido decir una y mil veces _Osuwari_ pero por ahora no podía, si lo hacia Inuyasha no cambiaria esas horribles ropas que siempre solía llevar y que para nada eran llamativas.

—Está bien Inuyasha, descartamos entonces el Gi blanco. Pero me parece que te verías muy bien con el negro— susurro Kagome mientras pasaba entre sus dedos las suaves hebras de cabello blanco del hanyou después de alisarlas con aquel enorme cepillo.

—No me parece Kagome. Me gustan mis ropas y ni creas que aceptare la idea de ponerme esas sandalias— gruño el hanyou moviéndose mas un fuerte estirón en sus cabellos lo detuvo de levantarse.

—De acuerdo. Pero si no te cambias aunque sea un poquito Sesshoumaru no—

—Dije que NO, él debe de quererme por lo que soy y no por aparentar algo que nunca seré, quiero que me quiera a mí y no a una ilusión— volvió a gruñir Inuyasha levantándose de golpe logrando que el cepillo se soltara de los dedos de la miko para caer con fuerza contra su mano.

—Inu… yasha.— mas el hanyou no contesto a su llamado, siguió ladrando mas de aquellas tonterías y sus inútiles fundamentos para no cambiar. Los ojos de Kagome miraron con miedo su mano que lentamente se ponía roja y empezaba a latir de dolor.

—Snif.— Ligeras lagrimitas comenzaron a acumularse contra sus párpados cerrados, mas inmediatamente se abrieron con fuerza mirando con terrible enfado al hanyou.

—¡Inuyasha!— el nombrado dejo de hablar de golpe, aquel tonito de su nombre en los labios de Kagome no le daba buena espina, más que nada porque siempre significaba una cosa, mas no pudo pensar en algo más.

Ya estaba enterrado contra el suelo.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos Miroku?— pregunto Shippo subiendo con rapidez por el hombro de este mirándolo intrigado.

—¿Yo? Nada ¿Qué podría traerme Shippo?— susurro sonriéndote dejando escapar una risita estúpida que lo delataba.

—Mummm. Pues para mí si te traes algo, varias mujeres han pasado insinuándote pero ni les haces caso y además no me has dicho palabra alguna desde que fuiste por mí. Eso si que es algo demasiado preocupante. Monjecillo— Miroku lo miro con furia, odiaba que le dijeran así pero contuvo el deseo de estrellar su puño contra esa diminuta cabeza.

—Sigue diciéndome así y ya veras como te va— siseo el monje deteniendo su paso mirando severo al zorrito quien solo giro sus ojos aburrido— No tramo nada es solo que, tengo una gran duda y aunque se la respuesta sigo sin creérmelo. Además—

—Y me piensas preguntar a mi para cerciorarte ¿No?— dijo el zorrito antes de saltar de su hombro hasta el lomo de Kirara que caminaba cerca de ellos. No necesitaba escuchar mas las palabras de Miroku ya tenían la idea de que era lo que el monje quería saber.

— Inuyasha anda detrás de Sesshoumaru y Sango y Kagome van a ayudarle a enamorarlo— soltó del zorrito en un suspiro decepcionado, después de todo ya era chisme viejo.

—¿Entonces ya lo sabias?. ¡Desde cuando!— Grito escandalizado el monje abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, debía verse creíble su actuación, él ya lo sabia pero necesitaba mas información y estaba seguro que el zorro se la daría.

—Demasiadas semanas atrás. Pero no se han atrevido a decirle a Inuyasha que quieren ayudarle, o quien sabe tal vez ya lo hicieron, no me quisieron decir cuando lo harían porque según ellas hablo demás. Aunque no es cierto— el rostro del infante demostró una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Lo sé! Ni siquiera a mi me dijeron algo como eso— Shippo lo miro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso es lógico, con todo lo que haces como no, hace mucho que dejaron de confiar en ti— Miroku no dijo nada simplemente continúo caminado, era en vano seguir con esa plática, no le sacaría información a esa bola de pelos, más cuando esta ni siquiera la tenía.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari. Osuwari, OSUWARI—

—¿Kagome que paso?— murmuró despacio la exterminadora esquivando algunas de aquellas piedras que salieron disparadas de aquel improvisado nuevo pozo hecho por Inuyasha.

—Sango-chan— aquellas lagrimitas en sus ojos aumentaron haciéndoles ver mas grandes y necesitados. Una enorme gota bajo por la cabeza de Sango mientras sonrisa forzadamente al momento en que la joven se echo a sus brazos llorando como pequeña mientras maldecía una y otra vez al tonto de Inuyasha.

—Argg Kagome. Porque siempre me haces es— el hanyou detuvo sus palabras saliendo del agujero mas no por que lo quisiera sino porque aquella tierna escena lo dejo sin habla.

Kagome siendo besada con suavidad de la mano donde se quejaba. Inuyasha alejo la vista rápidamente, aunque no pudo evitar que una ligera enviada lo recorriera. Como le gustaría que al el también le hiciera él lo mismo. Movió su cabeza negativamente, aun faltaba demasiado para que algo así sucediera.

—Ya, no paso nada Kagome— Susurro despacio la exterminadora alejando sus labios de la piel de la chica para levantar su vista deleitándose con el ligero color rosado en las mejillas de esta— Pero por favor deja de estar mandando a cada rato a Inuyasha contra el suelo. Lo vas a poner mas feo de lo que esta—

Inuyasha iba a protestar pero un ruido tras su espalda lo interrumpió volteándose apresuradamente.

—Ah, eres tu Miroku— soltó con suavidad girando su vista nuevamente hacia las chicas.

—Y no solo yo Shippo y Kirara también— Siseo el monje caminado hasta quedar junto a él observando con curiosidad su aterrado estado. Aquello era clara muestra de que había hecho enfadar demasiado a la miko.

Y si estaban peleados. Entonces adiós al plan que tenía en mente.

Pero sus ánimos volvieron cuando lo vio dirigirse hasta ellas mientras les sonreía y continuaba caminado. Todos le vieron alejarse hasta que se detuvo y los miro enfadado.

—Ya caminen, es hora de irnos de aquí—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Inuyasha camino despacio, alejando algunos cabellos blancos de su frente de forma cansada, estaba hastiado, ya llevaba demasiados días con aquello y la verdad que el plan de esas chicas no tenia sentido alguno.

Un día le decían como debía portarse e incluso, le cambiaban de ropa en contra de su voluntad o experimentaban haciéndole diversos peinados sobre su largo cabello. El hanyou se sentó de golpe contra el tronco de uno de los árboles que estaba cerca. Dejando escapar un suspiro incómodo.

Y hoy no era la excepción, se había desecho de sus ropas rojas y ahora vestía unas completamente iguales a las anteriores a diferencia de que estas eran negras. Era una suerte de que no le hubieran sujetado el cabello en una coleta levantada como había propuesto Sango, a él le gustaba mas traer sus largos cabellos sueltos, sentirlos libres jugando con el viento.

Aunque no podía negarlo, algunos de los cambios le habían gustado, mas ahora no sabia como lograr dos de ellos: intentar ser amable y comportarse lindo.

Lo de ser amable podía hacerlo, seguro.

Pero, parecer lindo.

No, no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a lograr eso ¿Tal vez con una dulce sonrisa? O ¿Con algún movimiento osado y sugestivo? O ¿Verse demasiado tierno y tímido¿Cómo?

Se levanto frustrado y más preocupado, comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

Y para colmo aun se sentía abochornado con la actuación del monje, aunque no podía negar que estaba un poco satisfecho. No esperaba que después tomar un buen baño y de cambiarse, al primero que encontraría seria a Miroku.

—Buen día Inuyasha— le había dicho para después sonreírle con gentileza mientras dejaba viajar su mirada por las nuevas y diferentes ropas que llevaba el hanyou. Miro con interés como la mirada del monje brillaba complacida con la visión, mas estaba relajado pues esta no evidenciaba lujuria o libídine alguna.

—Que bien te ves Inuyasha. Mucho mejor que antes. ¿Por qué el cambio?. ¿A caso va a pasar algo importante? — sabia que se había sonrojado con esa pregunta del monje y mas con sus cumplidos, pero no le había dicho nada mas que gracias antes de alejarse apresuradamente de su lado.

Claro que ocurriría algo importante.

Algo le decía que ese día. Seria el definitivo.

Ya que finalmente se encontraría con Sesshoumaru. Tenia la confianza de que así seria.

Pero ahora la hacerse a la idea de que eso sucedería. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Bajo su vista concentrándose en mirar al suelo, después de todo no había peligro alguno en caerse o tropezar con algo, al terminar de darle la vuelta a el enorme árbol simplemente tendría un paraje cubierto de pasto, lo había visto hace no muchas horas atrás.

Ya que de no ser así hubiese evitado aquello.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Kagome se levanto despacio moviéndose apenas dentro de aquella gran bolsa de dormir que ahora era ocupada no solo por ella sino por alguien más. Logro quedar sentada mientras se estiraba como si fuera un gato dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo cansado pero que le despertaba más.

Poso su mirada en los restos de la extinguida fogata que estaba cerca de ella, si se concentraba un poco podía sentir que una débil pero inconfundible energía se acercaba a ellos lentamente. No había duda Sesshoumaru estaba cerca, pero parecía que.

Dudaba.

Pero si estaba cerca. Solo podía significar una cosa. El conjuro estaba dando resultado. Tal y como lo había previsto.

—Me siento extraño Kagome. Esta ropa es demasiado diferente— Pero muy bonita. Le había dicho y fue suficiente para que Inuyasha decidiera quedársela, seguramente en aquellos momentos ya la traía puesta, después de todo dijo que iba a hacer lo que fuera por Sesshoumaru.

Kagome tembló un poco cuando aquellos delgados brazos la atrajeron hasta ese cuerpo, haciendo que nuevamente quedará recostada junto a ella. Suspiro cuando aquellos labios se posaron con suavidad sobre los suyos, pero lo que mas le agrado fue aquella dulce sonrisa que esos mismos labios le regalaron, al igual que ese brillo intenso en la mirada castaña de la exterminadora.

—Buenos días Kagome-chan—

—Buenos días— susurro también echándose una vez mas contra aquellos brazos pegándose mas a su cuerpo disfrutando su tibia calidez. Debía de agradecerles de esos momentos a solas cuando no estaba ninguno de aquellos tres presentes para molestarlas.

Más detestaba que fuera la misma Sango quien rompiera el dulce encanto del momento.

—No te enfades Kagome. Pero tenemos que buscar a Inuyasha—

Dejo que la exterminadora viera aquella mueca de disgusto en su rostro, pero dejo escapar su risa cuando las mimas manos de la joven la sujetaron de la cintura mientras buscaban hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen, sabiendo de antemano que no lo resistiría.

—Jajajaja esta bien, esta bien. Vamos por Inuyasha—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Y es que la verdad estaba demasiado concentrado en como agradarle a Sesshoumaru que no puso atención en sus pasos, ni había olfateado el ambiente, ya que de no ser así el no hubiera terminado su cara contra el torso de alguien.

De alguien que definitivamente era muy cálido y olía muy bien. Olfateo un poco más. Corrección, olía demasiado bien.

El olor tan parecido, de no ser por ese otro a frutilla. A duraznos para ser más exactos. Pero ese aroma

Solamente había una persona que tuviera un aroma idéntico a ese

Y no podía ser, no así

Coloco sus manos sobre ese pecho, de esa persona que no se alejaba, mas no podía haber duda alguna aquellas ropas eran blancas. Pero, faltaba algo, tal vez fuera alguien más. No le podía estar pasando eso a él, seria demasiado vergonzoso.

Sintió como un leve calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, seguramente se estaba sonrojando, mas se negaba a mirar hacia arriba donde seguramente alguien desconocido le veía. Y eso quería. Que fuese alguien desconocido.

Pero no.

— ¡Sesshoumaru!— aquel nombre siendo exclamado con asombro por los labios de Kagome atrás, demasiado atrás de él, lo dejaron frió. Ahora mas que nuca deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

Lentamente fue subiendo el rostro, obligándose a mirar.

A ver aquellas pupilas doradas que le observaban con detenimiento.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	5. Feelings

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 5— Sentimientos **

Sino hubiese estado tan ocupado pensando, hubiera olfateado el ambiente, abría visto su cuerpo acercarse, pudo haber evitado esta situación tan vergonzosa, pero no. El destino siempre le jugaba sucio.

¿Por qué diablos le tenia que pasar esto?. ¡Justo ahora!

¿Y ahora que hacia?

Le sonreía, le trataba como siempre o simplemente se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. ¿Qué hacer? Aunque la ultima opción no era tan mala después de todo.

Sí, quería correr como un cobarde. Es que en sus malditos pensamientos era más fácil y sencillo estar frente a Sesshoumaru. Primero lo que debía hacer era alejarse de Sesshoumaru, estaba demasiado cerca y sospecharía de su actitud.

—¡Kagome-chan!. ¡Sango-chan!— Grito con emoción la pequeña Lin detrás del youkai.

Sesshoumaru por reflejo, sujeto a Inuyasha de la cintura levantándole, alejándose de la pequeña y su recorrido en dirección recta hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres. Y es que sabia de sobra que a Lin no le importaba por donde pasara con tan de llegar a lo que quería, ni siquiera si era por sobre de el o alguien mas.

Demasiadas veces esa niña se la había subido encima o saltado para alcanzar algo o alguien, con las misma excusa de no querer rodear o pasar a un lado.

Sesshoumaru observo aliviado como esta vez su diablilla no le había golpeado, miro con interés como abrazaba a las dos mujeres antes de sujetar las manos de ambas para alejarse de ellos.

—Jaken— siseo con fuerza el youkai, haciendo que saliera del extraño asombro en que se encontraba, eso le incomodo, mas fue hasta después de que el sapo se alejara persiguiendo a la niña que bajo su vista y se dio cuenta de porque Jaken les miraba de aquella forma.

Inuyasha le miraba fijamente, las mejillas coloreadas de un tenue rosa, mas continuaba muy cerca de él, como al principio cuando habían chocado ¿Pero por que no se alejaba?

Se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta que aun sus manos le tenían sujeto de la cintura. Sus manos se relajaron para después soltarlo. Miro como el hanyou se medio giraba mas no dijo nada.

¡Demonios y ahora que había hecho! Ya hablaría con esa niña.

—¿Estas bien?— siseo secamente el youkai tratando de que su voz sonara como siempre, lográndolo apenas y es que aquella cercanía del hanyou no le era tan desagradable como creía.

—A veces Lin, es demasiado inconsciente y termina tumbando o golpeando a cuanto tenga en frente cuando quiere saludar a alguien o tomar algo—

—Si ya veo— susurro quedamente Inuyasha señalando con uno de sus dedos al pequeño Shippo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con una enorme pisada en la cara.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar aquella pequeña risa que escapo de sus labios, todo gracias a que aquella imagen del zorro pisoteado era realmente divertida. Inuyasha lo miro embelesado, mas rió también acompañando al youkai.

—Vamos por ella. No creo que Jaken pueda encontrarla tan rápido como yo— Inuyasha alejo la mirada cuando el youkai se observo en silencio. Había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la mente y realmente no estaba tan seguro si había sido una buena idea.

—Vayamos entonces— dijo el youkai indiferentemente, pasando a un lado del zorrito que seguía echado sobre el césped inconsciente. Inuyasha le siguió disculpándose al momento de pasar junto a Shippo por no poder levantarlo y llevarlo con él.

Iban en silencio los dos, caminado uno al lado del otro, tan cerca y tan lejos. Inuyasha quiso decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de ser pronunciadas, tenia la oportunidad que tanto había querido y no sabia que decir, hacerse notar ante el youkai, que simplemente miraba al frente siguiendo con el camino. Bajo la vista derrotado por su timidez.

Y es que era inútil, por más conjuros y suerte que tuviera, si no lograba hacer que Sesshoumaru se diera cuenta de que existía mas allá que por su espada, jamás tendría oportunidad de acercarse más a él.

Era extraño, caminar al lado de Inuyasha, sin insultarse o intentar matarse a la primera ocasión que tuvieran, aunque debía aceptar que su compañía era. Agradable. Mas en su cabeza se repetía aquella imagen de ese mismo hanyou, entre sus brazos y levemente sonrojado. Muy levemente. Definitivamente aquello le había gustado bastante.

¿Qué diablos nuevamente se encontraba pensando tonterías sobre Inuyasha?.

Inuyasha levanto la vista cuando sintió como el youkai se detenía de golpe, miro como este alzo el rostro hacia el cielo, Inuyasha comprendió lo que hacia, levanto el rostro también, mientras movía su nariz captando el aroma que había robado la calma del youkai.

Y olía a lobo

Kouga. Definitivamente era ese lobo rabioso.

Escucho como lentamente el youkai desenfundaba a toukijin, mas fue su misma mano quien evito que terminara de hacerlo. Sesshoumaru le miro confundido. Mas vio como el hanyou retiraba su mano con torpeza de la suya, seguramente avergonzado con aquella acción. Más maldijo calladamente cuando aquellos dedos dejaron de rozar su piel.

Mas esta vez no tuvo tiempo de reprocharse por aquel pensamiento. Dio un paso adelante dejando tras de si a Inuyasha, cuando aquel remolino se acerco hasta ellos, agitando el viento a su alrededor.

—¡Hola!— Saludo el hombre de cabello negro, mirando extrañado al youkai— ¡Me equivoque de perro!— gruño Kouga desafiando la mirada fría de Sesshoumaru. Mas dejo de prestarle atención a este cuando lentamente Inuyasha se colocaba a un lado de él dejándose ver.

—¿Inuyasha? Increíble. En verdad eres tu— Kouga fue hasta el hanyou, sujetándolo con un brazo sobre los hombros, mientras lo alejaba del youkai. Sesshoumaru le miro fastidiado mas, levemente sus ojos brillaron disgustados cuando el lobo acerco a Inuyasha más a él.

—¿Quien diría que eres tu, he perrito?— Kouga acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de Inuyasha, amenazando con besarle, mas antes de llegar a sus labios se alejo de ellos para levantar el rostro y llegar hasta su oreja—Nada mal el cambio—

—Gra… Gracias Kouga— Inuyasha volvió a sonrojarse, justo de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando Miroku le había dicho algo parecido. Mas su sonrojo de desvaneció al darse cuenta de que la única persona para la que había hecho aquel cambio. Ni siquiera se había interesado en su aspecto.

Inuyasha levanto la vista, tratando de ver la reacción de Sesshoumaru, mas simplemente encontró su espalda, seguramente dándoles privacidad por si querían hacer algo que el no debía ver. Nuevamente el hanyou bajo la mirada, no quería ver a Kouga.

Mas este no noto que no le veía, estaba también concentrado viendo al youkai que estaba frente de ellos, había alcanzado a ver el rostro del youkai antes de que este le diera la espalda y realmente estaba enfadado, esos ojos rojos solo significaban una cosa.

Y tenia ganas de saber si sus sospechas eran verdad.

—Oye ¿Tu que eres de esta dulce bestia?— Inuyasha levanto la vista molesto, iba a reclamarle mas, se contuvo al ver como sonreía el lobo ¿Estaba retando a Sesshoumaru?

—¿Para que quieres saber eso?—

—Pues simple curiosidad. Necesito saber si tengo rivales para conquistarlo— Sesshoumaru se giro levemente mirando fríamente al lobo, quien le respondió de igual manera.

—Eso deberías de preguntárselo a él— Sesshoumaru volvió a girarse, tratando de calmarse y es que no soportaba la idea de que aquel desgraciado tuviera sus manos sobre el hanyou, lo mejor era retirarse o no respondería de sus actos—Solo el sabe la respuesta que tu pides—

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos.

Inuyasha tristemente miro como el youkai se alejaba, eso había sido todo, el realmente no le interesaba ni un poquito al youkai. Volvió a bajar la vista, sintiendo que dentro de algunos segundos lloraría.

—¿Qué esperas perrucho?. ¡Se te esta yendo!— murmuro Kouga, alejando su brazo del hanyou, para después, darle un empujón, logrando que caminara.

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar, volteando extrañado a donde el lobo se despedía de el agitando una mano. Más inmediatamente comprendió aquello. Sesshoumaru no le había rechazado como creía. Termino quedando nuevamente a su lado, siguiéndole en silencio.

Por supuesto que Sesshoumaru se había impactado con la nueva apariencia de Inuyasha, ese fue el principal motivo por el cual no se había retirado de su lado cuando accidentalmente chocaron y de no ser por la voz de Lin, no habría dejado de mirarlo.

¿Pero que demonios él podía hacer?

Nunca se la habían dado bien las palabras. Su mejor punto era actuar, dejar salir todo lo que sentía por medio de una caricia, una mirada.

Pero no podía simplemente abrazarlo y besarle sin justificación.

Bueno, casi lo había abrazado.

Entonces ahora podía casi besarlo ¿No?

Giro sus ojos viendo al hanyou, mas este simplemente estaba con la mirada baja y no le gusto, mucho menos porque aquel semblante estaba triste, abatido, acaso estaba decepcionado por algo.

Inuyasha no prestaba atención a nada, había querido que las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero desde un principio, todo había salido mal. Su encuentro con el youkai fue un fiasco, después cuando tuvo tiempo para estar a solas con él, no sabia ni que decir y ahora después de lo que había pasado con Kouga, ya no tenía tantas energías como para intentar algo más.

Suspiro tristemente dejando que una débil lágrima escapara de sus ojos, por ahora lo único que le quedaba era llevar a Sesshoumaru junto con Lin y ver como se alejaban.

¡Y es que realmente nos sabía que había hecho mal!

¡Capto la atención de casi todos menos la de Sesshoumaru!. ¡Maldición!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el entrecejo adolorido. Se detuvo de golpe, ya no iba a continuar con esa tontería, solo estaba haciendo el ridículo frente al youkai. Levanto la vista y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas aquellos ojos que le miraba preocupados, le quitaron el habla.

Ahí frente a él se encontraba Sesshoumaru, tan cerca como su primer encuentro, vio como este se agazapaba un poco quedando justo a su altura, mientras su mano se levantaba y retiraba con cuidado, una de las lágrimas que aun se resbalaba por su suave mejilla.

—¿Que te sucede?—

El sonrojo nuevamente inundo las mejillas del hanyou. Que simplemente negó con la cabeza incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Sintió como aquella mano lentamente acariciaba su suave piel, para después delinear suavemente con las garras sus rojizos labios.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru no perdían detalle alguno de aquella boca que lentamente trazaba con sus dedos, dibujándola con cuidado. No había obtenido respuesta del hanyou, pero aquel leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le enloquecía. Porque era un suave color rosado, muy diferente al que Inuyasha había mostrado con otras personas.

Orgullosamente podía decir que aquel rosado de sus mejillas era únicamente por él y para él.

Sintió como tímidamente Inuyasha colocaba las manos sobre su pecho, acercándose a él, mas le ayudo un poco mas atrayéndolo con su mano libre que nuevamente se había posado sobre aquella estrecha cintura cubierta de negro. Muy a su pesar debía aceptar lo que ese lobo había dicho. Inuyasha se veía extremadamente bien en aquellas ropas negras.

Demasiado bien.

Sintió el leve escalofrió que recorrió a Inuyasha sus propios dedos rozaron las mejillas del youkai, mismos que resbalaron hasta sus labios, acariciando de la misma manera en que él había tocado los suyos.

Lentamente guió su rostro al de Inuyasha.

Sintiendo el cálido aliento del hanyou, casi rozando sus labios con los suyos, nuevamente aquel temblor recorrió a Inuyasha, mismo que fue percibido por el youkai, quien sonrió levemente al ver que este había cerrado sus ojos.

Inuyasha temblaba ¿Seria de miedo? O ¿De la idea de probar sus labios?

Siguió avanzando un poco mas, rozando apenas la aterciopelada piel de los labios.

Aunque si lo hacia, si presionaba sus labios contra los de Inuyasha, después desearía probarlos siempre, degustar aquella boca con besos suyos. Atrajo un poco más hacia él al hanyou. Más se separo de él dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, cuando percibió aquel aroma acercándose a ellos.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos desconcertado

¿Que diablos había pasado?

¿Que hizo que Sesshoumaru se detuviera?

Mas el leve aroma que se acercaba frente a ellos le hizo comprenderlo, Kagome y los demás se acercaban. Mas estaba confundido, si ellas venían de frente a el. Porque Sesshoumaru miraba atrás de su espalda, con el ceño fruncido, notoriamente enfadado.

Más no tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver lo que Sesshoumaru miraba.

Unos brazos le sujetaron de la cintura, acercándolo aquel cuerpo cálido tras de él. Sintió la tibia respiración de esa persona contra su mejilla. Quiso alejarse y darle un buen golpe al estúpido de su supuesto amigo, pero sus brazos le sujetaron con demasiada fuerza, una que nunca antes había conocido.

—¿Dónde habías estado amorcito?— murmuro lentamente el monje, mirando con burla al youkai delante de ellos. Para después depositar un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Inuyasha.

Miroku vio divertido como Sesshoumaru desviaba la vista molesto e Inuyasha no hacia nada por alejarse de el, pareciera que había quedado en shock después de aquello. Los largos dedos del monje recorrieron descaradamente el pecho y cintura del hanyou, arrancando un gruñido de rabia del youkai.

—¡Felicítanos Sesshoumaru! Hace tan poco que somos pareja— la sonrisa del monje no pudo ser mas desvergonzada, al ver como Sesshoumaru negaba con la cabeza y las mujeres dejaban escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al encontrar aquella tan inesperada escena.

—Felicidades— siseo el youkai fríamente, alejándose de ellos. Lin y Jaken corrieron detrás de él. Si no lo alcanzaban les dejaría.

La sonrisa de victoria en los labios de Miroku no disminuyo, e incluso apretó mas fuerte contra si a aquel hanyou, que simplemente, bajo la vista escondiendo su rostro tras los largos mechones claros.

Ahora si definitivamente había perdido a Sesshoumaru.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	6. El poder de la amistad

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 6— El poder de la ¿Amistad? **

— Mi.. Miroku— los ojos azulados del monje le vieron levemente mas, no encontraron su mirada.

—¿Me puedes soltar?— las palabras del hanyou eran suaves y tranquilas, pero no pudo evitar aun así, escuchar una leve tristeza en las mismas, estaba destruido, seguramente muy mal herido del corazón.

Dolor.

Mismo que comenzó a clavarse en el corazón del monje, inquietándole, lastimándole, definitivamente la culpa hacia acto de presencia en su depravada mentecilla.

— ¡Oh Claro!— murmuro despacio Miroku, liberándole del abrazo en que aun lo tenía cautivo, Inuyasha ya no dijo nada mas, simplemente se alejo unos pasos del monje aun cabizbajo evitando la mirada del joven y la de los demás. Y es que no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos.

¿Acaso no lo comprendían?

Más no se alejo como podría hacerlo, se quedo ahí, queriendo una buena explicación de lo que ocurría, pero por más que lo intentaban las palabras no nacían de sus labios fuertemente cerrados.

Miroku siguió observándole en silencio, desviando la mirada después al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha no le reclamaría ninguna de sus acciones y realmente no quería que lo hiciera, todo había comenzado como una venganza, pero ahora no estaba seguro de continuarla.

La maldita culpabilidad.

Mas el monje negó con la cabeza fuertemente, ya estaba hecho y no podía darse marcha atrás. Seguiría con aquel juego.

Una vez mas levanto sus ojos azules, solo para encontrarse con aquel puño que fuertemente se incrusto contra la blanda piel de su mejilla, para después mandarlo directo contra el suelo.

—¡Demonios Sango¿Qué te pasa?— siseo el monje incorporándose lentamente llevando una de sus manos a la magullada mejilla, viendo con odio a la exterminadora de la misma forma en que ella lo hacia.

—¡Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarlo!— rugió la mujer abalanzándose contra él, preparando su otro puño para golpearle. Mas Miroku era demasiado rápido, cuando se lo proponía, esquivaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la exterminadora desesperándola y rabiándola mas.

Y es que conocía todos y cada uno de ellos, no por nada habían sido pareja antes.

—No tiene que interesarte esto a ti. No tienes nada que ver Sango— siseo el monje con dureza sujetando con fuerza el puño de la exterminadora, en un intento de acercarla a ella, de la misma manera osada que anteriormente usaba cuando ambos entrenaban juntos, pero aquella certera patada en su estomago le saco el aire, no había podido detenerla.

—¡Claro que me concierne! Tratas de dañar a un amigo. A Inuyasha con tus estupideces— Nuevamente la exterminadora levanto uno de sus puños dispuesta a golpearlo y es que ese hombre la desesperaba demasiado.

Además nadie la detenía, Kagome estaba más que a favor con esa paliza, ahora si podría lograrlo, hacerle pagar de una buena vez todas las que le debía. Mas aquella cálida mano en su puño la detuvo, giro la vista desconcertada viendo incrédula al hanyou que simplemente veía a otro lado rehuyendo de su mirada.

—No vale la pena Sango. Después de todo desde un principio no iba a funcionar— aquellas palabras dichas por el hanyou le dejaron helada y esa débil lágrima bajando por una de las mejillas de la mitad hombre le asusto.

Miro con temor como el joven de cabellos blancos le soltaba y se iba caminado con suma lentitud alejándose de ellos. Kagome le llamo mas no contesto ni se detuvo, la joven miko tomo entre sus manos a Kirara y a Shippo corriendo detrás del hanyou.

Y ella debía de darse prisa también. Inuyasha les necesitaba. Ahora mas que nunca.

Volvió a mirar al monje que seguía encogido en si mismo sosteniendo su abdomen con las dos manos, definitivamente se la había pasado la mano, pero se lo merecía.

—Agradece a Inuyasha que no te haya matado. Pero te lo advierto monje. Vuelve hacer algo parecido y no vivirás para contarlo— dijo fríamente la exterminadora, dándose vuelta para caminar hasta aquellos que lentamente se perdían de vista.

Pero no hubo dado algunos pasos cuando escucho aquella risa desvergonzada saliendo de los labios de Miroku. No se giro, pero escucho con cuidado como este se levantaba y se sacudía sus ropas sucias por el polvo de la tierra a donde lo había mandado ya varias veces.

— ¡Has lo que quieras Sango! Yo no pienso darme por vencido con esto ¡No le dejare a ese youkai el corazón de Inuyasha!—

Sango negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras continuaba con su marcha, si no se iba era capaz de moler a golpes a ese maldito hombre. Era una suerte que se hubiera dado cuenta de que clase de monstruo tenía como acompañante.

Miroku vio como la exterminadora se iba maldiciendo en voz baja su pobre existencia. Llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla palpándola con cuidado.

La verdad la venganza era tan dulce y deliciosa.

Pero esta le estaba saliendo también demasiado dolorosa.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Estaba demasiado callado. Mas de lo acostumbrado y le estaba preocupando. Mas porque su amo nunca se comportaba de esa manera a menos que, estuviera realmente disgustado, mas bien colérico, demasiado irritado.

Seria aconsejable hablarle. Le preocupaba, aunque Sesshoumaru no lo creyera.

Jaken se acerco lentamente a él, caminado con la misma velocidad que su amo lo hacia, lográndolo a duras penas y es que una sola de las zancadas que el youkai daba, por lo menos consumían cuatro o mas pasos de sus diminutas y cortas piernas.

Los ojos negros del sapo se giraron intrigantes a la pequeña Lin que iba montada sobre el dragón, sumamente callada y eso era también extraño, mas aun cuando su amo bonito ni siquiera se lo había dicho, cuando generalmente la callaba. Y se veía triste, como desilusionada.

Miro una vez el rostro de su amo, más aquel ceño fruncido y esa mueca de pocos amigos no le inspiraba nada bueno, dejo de caminar a su lado acompasándose al ritmo del dragón, quedando a un lado del mismo donde Lin pudiera verle.

Sesshoumaru trataba de calmarse, por eso había comenzado a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no se esperaba eso de Inuyasha, aunque si lo pensaba bien era lógico, después de todo llevaba demasiado tiempo viajando con aquellas humanas y ese monje.

Gruño quedamente y es que no podía aceptar la idea. Inuyasha y ese.

Volvió a gruñir con mas fuerza logrando que Ah-Un se detuviera asustado. Se detuvo también¿Qué diablos le pasaba? A él nada le importaba con quien se metiera Inuyasha, podía estar con esas mujeres, o con le monje, que hiciera lo que le plazca.

Bajo su vista viendo entre sus ropas al pequeño muñeco de cabello blanco y traje rojo que ocultaba entre las mismas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Aquella clase de sentimientos no debería de sentirlos y mucho menos por ese estúpido hanyou.

Mas el leve recuerdo de aquellos suaves labios que había acariciado momentos atrás le asalto de golpe y ese tenue rosado en las mejillas de Inuyasha que le pertenecía. Inuyasha le pertenecía. Como el pequeño muñeco que llevaba ahí junto a él. Inconscientemente llevo sus dedos dentro de la ropa acariciando los suaves cabellos blancos del peluche.

Realmente podía ser así. Realmente.

Escucho como el pequeño sirviente se le acercaba, quedando a un lado de él. Dejo de acariciar al peluche, borrando aquella suave sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, dejando nuevamente su rostro frió e inexpresivo delante de Jaken.

—Amo bonito. Dígame algo ¿No cree que Inuyasha se veía muy ridículo con esas ropas que llevaba?— pregunto burlonamente el youkai sapo, mirando divertido a su amo y es que sabia que despreciar de aquella manera a Inuyasha le divertía. Su pasatiempo favorito desde que lo conocía.

Sesshoumaru por un segundo pensó en estrangular por tan comentario al sapo, pero detuvo aquel repentino impulso, Lin estaba presente y no quería darle malos ejemplos.

—Jaken— dijo simplemente de manera fría haciendo comprender al sapo lo que decía, Sesshoumaru se marchaba y no quería que le acompañaran durante su caminata. Lin y Jaken le miraron en silencio alejarse, mas cuando este hubo desaparecido el sapo se acerco a la niña mirándole enfadado.

—¿Qué le pasa al amo Sesshoumaru esta mas antipático que de costumbre? Todo por culpa de Inuyasha— dijo fastidiado el sapo dejándose caer al lado del dragón que se había echado en el suave pasto. Lin le miro mientras sonreía y bajaba del lomo de Ah-Uh para recoger flores para cuando su amo volviera.

—No se preocupe Jaken-sama a veces es bueno dejarle solo para pensar. Ya vera que no se tardara y volverá con nosotros— murmuro la chiquilla tomando algunas de las flores enredándolas haciendo una pequeña corona para ella y para el sapo.

—No lo creo. Pero que mas podría hacer— Lin no le contesto simplemente se acercó a él para ponerle la corona de flores.

— Que bonito se le ve Jaken-sama— rió la chiquilla mientras caminaba al rededor de él y le sujetaba las manos para que ambos giraran. El pobre viejo sapo no pudo más que suspirar resignado por su trabajo de niñera provisional, viendo enfadado como el dragón también se burlaba de su pobre suerte.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—Inuyasha— volvo a mencionar por onceava vez la miko, acercándose hasta el árbol al que se había trepado el hanyou.

Podía bajarlo fácilmente de ahí, si decía la palabra mágica, pero si lo hacia Inuyasha estaría molesto y aparte golpeado, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Lo mejor era dejar que el solo bajar por si mismo. Aunque la verdad la esperar la estaba aburriendo.

Desvió su vista viendo como la exterminadora negaba lentamente con la cabeza, ya era suficiente, debían dejarle solo, eso era lo que mas necesitaba en aquellos momentos, necesitaba pensar, darse cuenta de todo lo que realmente había pasado.

Kagome lentamente se giro, recorriendo nuevamente los mismos pasos que había dado para acercarse aquel árbol quedando a un lado de la exterminadora. Por ahora lo único que el poder de su amistad podía brindarle a Inuyasha era su comprensión y soledad.

Aunque le hubiera gustado poder decirle lo que Lin les había dicho sobre Sesshoumaru, giro despacio la vista mirando nuevamente la espalda del hanyou, si tan solo le dejara decírselo.

—_¿Lin no sabes a donde va Sesshoumaru cuando no esta con ustedes?— cuestiono la joven exterminadora mirando interesada a la niña._

_Lin no contesto nada, simplemente miraba emocionada como Kagome sacaba algunos dulces de su mochila amarilla, mismos que pronto estarían en su poder. Sango dejo escapar un suspiro desilusionado al darse cuenta de que esa niña no les seria de mucha ayuda después de todo._

—_Hummm… ¡Sabe rico!— Kagome le brindo una dulce sonrisa, antes de darle otro caramelo. Sango desvió la mirada fastidiada, consintiéndola de aquella manera no iba a hablar._

—_Lin-chan¿Me podrías hacer un favor?— murmuro quedamente la miko mostrándole una enorme barra de chocolate._

—_Lo que quieras Kagome-chan— dijo la pequeña viendo como la miko le tendía la barra de chocolate junto con algunos dulces más._

—_Me podrías decir que es lo que hace Sesshoumaru cuando los deja solos¿ A donde va?. ¿Cuanto tiempo se tarda? Cosas por el estilo— siseo la miko quitando los dulces del alcance de la niña._

_Sango miro la mueca de desagrado de la chiquilla cuando no pudo tomar aquellas golosinas, mas le regalo una sonrisa ambas antes de hablar._

—_¡Claro!. ¡Pero quiero esos dulces!—_

—_Los tendrás querida Lin pero antes. Dinos— susurró quedamente la miko regresándole una sonrisa también._

—_Bueno todo sea por esos dulces. Sesshoumaru-sama va hacia los lagos, le encanta estar ahí, mas cuando hay luna llena, por eso siempre viajamos cerca de ríos lagos o arroyos. Cuando se va casi siempre tarda por lo menos dos o tres horas en regresar_—

—_¡Oh Gracias Lin!— dijo Kagome regalándole una sonrisa y guardando las cosas en su mochila amarilla. Lin le miro expectante antes de hablar._

—_Y mis dulces—_

—_Cierto tienes razón toma—dijo Kagome dándole todas las golosinas que le quedaban. Sango la miro mientras negaba con la cabeza, esa Lin era una verdadera convenciera._

Caminaron despacio alejándose de aquel lugar, cuando Inuyasha se sintiera mejor volvería con ellas, después de todo ya sabia donde estaba el pequeño campamento en donde se quedaban.

Inuyasha les miro alejarse, pero fue hasta que no percibió mas su aroma que pudo dar rienda suelta a todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar, los suaves sollozos escaparon con facilidad de sus labios, convirtiéndose en verdaderos lamentos, sintió el pequeño bulto entre sus ropas, llevo sus manos ahí, sacando con facilidad el peluche de ese youkai. Sus dedos le recorrieron antes de abrazarlo con fuerza para seguir sollozando sobre el mismo.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Una ligera sombra le escuchaba, lamentándose por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ese frondoso árbol donde le hanyou se lamentaba, parecía un pequeño cachorro desvalido. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura cuando miro el leve temblor que lo recorría con cada sollozo contenido.

Definitivamente debía llegar hasta él.

Poso sus manos en el rugoso tronco, aferrándose a él para subir por las gruesas ramas, quedando justo de tras del hanyou, mismo que no se movió cuando le abrazo tan suavemente.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	7. Sin miedo

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 7— Sin miedo a mostrar lo que siento **

—Inuyasha. Tranquilo—susurro quedamente aquel hombre colocando sus largas manos en la estrecha cintura de este, atrayéndolo un poco mas al hanyou hacia si.

El joven de cabellos blancos no dijo nada simplemente se recargo contra el amplio pecho resguardado por aquellas sagradas prendas púrpuras. Dejo escapar un último sollozo, acompañado de un suspiro antes de guardar el pequeño peluche entre sus ropas una vez más.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Miroku?— el monje no contesto a aquella pregunta simplemente recargo su barbilla entre el cuello del hanyou, aspirando su dulce aroma. Todo había empezado como una venganza e incluso había sentido algo de culpa al ver la triste mirada del hanyou hacia algunos minutos atrás.

Pero

Inuyasha era tan tierno, tan dulce, como era que no se hubiese dado cuenta de aquel bello tesoro que siempre tuvo frente a sus narices. Un dulce cachorro necesitado de cariño. Tanto como el mismo.

Un ángel.

Escondido ahí entre sus brazos.

Lo sujeto con mas fuerza contra su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a mecerse hacia atrás y delante junto a él, tratando de hacerle sentir querido, de hacerle olvidar aquel error que había cometido minutos atrás.

Y estaba avergonzado de haberlo cometido.

No estaba arrepentido de haberle corrido al molesto de Sesshoumaru.

Sino de su error por decir aquellas palabras tan bruscamente.

Bebió de habérselo dicho, si, pero únicamente a él, donde no creyera que todo aquello era una mentira, porque lo había sido en principio y ahora ya no lo era. Porque a pesar de seguir aparentándolo, la verdad era que le gustaba, muy en el fondo de su corazón lo sabia y ahora que le tenía ahí entre sus brazos se daba cuenta con más fuerza de sus sentimientos por Inuyasha.

Y en esos momentos mas que nunca deseaba tener solo para él a Inuyasha.

—Disculpa por haberlo hecho de esa manera. Pero no pude soportarlo, verles juntos, no puedo ni aceptarlo siquiera— el monje sintió como el hanyou se relajaba entre sus brazos.

Lentamente los dedos del joven de cabellos negros buscaron una de las manos de Inuyasha sujetándola entrelazando sus largos dedos.

—No quiero verte cerca de Sesshoumaru. Yo quiero estar cerca de ti Inuyasha. Te quiero-. Miroku escucho claramente aquel suspiro que el hanyou soltó después de aquella improvisada declaración.

Que extrañamente, parecía haber sido dicha desde el fondo del corazón.

Inuyasha cerro los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo también, aquellas palabras del monje le parecían tan sinceras y ciertas. Y a pesar de que no habían sido dichas por la persona que necesitaba, estas le hacían sentir tan bien. Tal vez lo mejor era escuchar las palabras del monje. Después de todo jamás dejaría de ser una fantasía atrapar a tan frió y amargo youkai, que a pesar de todo amaba.

Y si tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz con Miroku. La tomaría.

El hanyou se recostó un poco más contra el cálido cuerpo del monje, mientras su mano sujetaba con más fuerza la del mismo.

Si, era lo mejor, no tenía más opción que intentar corresponder a los sentimientos de Miroku.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—Espero que no se tarde mucho—dijo en medio de los bostezos la miko mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas y siendo mirada de reojo por el zorrito.

Las pequeñas manos del pequeño palpaban la enorme pisada que aun estaba dibujada sobre su rostro y que Kagome esta vez no le había curado como era costumbre que lo hiciera.

Incluso le dolía la cara al degustar la pequeña paleta de dulce que se había salvado del ataque de esa niña. Ha y para colmo se había llevado todos los dulces que en un principio a él le pertenecían.

¡Tenia tantas ganas de encontrarse a esa chiquilla y decirle en su cara algunas cuantas groserías!

¡Ahora menos que nunca le caía bien Lin. Aunque también Kagome y Sango tenían la culpa de todo!

—Oye Kagome, porque.— Shippo cerro la boca, en un intento inútil de que aquella tierra no se metiera en su boca, pero la fuerte ráfaga de viento, logro hacer que entrara con fuerza, llenándosela de aquel oscuro polvo.

Kagome cerro los ojos, mientras que con sus manos sujetaba su falda verde tratando que no se le levantara con el viento, odiaba aquello, pero esa era la clásica presentación de aquel lobo, un suspiro aburrió escapo de sus labios ahora seguía que la tomara de las manos y la acercara a él y no se equivoco.

—Mi dulce Kagome, con que aquí estabas— susurro con sensualidad el joven lobo, viendo como Kagome le regalaba una sonrisa, demasiado falsa para su gusto.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

¿Realmente estaba seguro de querer esto?. ¿Realmente? No lo sabia con claridad pero cada segundo que pasaba sujetado a aquel monje se lo preguntaba, hacia tan solo algunos minutos que le había aceptado, pero ahora dudaba.

Mas cuando inconscientemente el monje dejaba mostrarle una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Y si todo esto fuese solo una broma.

Alguna de las ideas sádicas y crueles del monje, sabia que era capaz de hacerlo, muchas veces había lastimado a Sango en el pasado, aun y cuando decía que la quería y apreciaba más que a su propia vida. No era difícil creer que también estaba jugando con el, con sus sentimientos.

Y algo así no lo soportaría.

Inuyasha tembló cuando Miroku le abrazó despacio una vez mas, después de haberlo girado encarándolo. Y sintió que su respiración se paralizaba cuando miro aquellos labios que se acercaban rápidamente buscando un suave contacto con los suyos.

Miroku.

¡Miroku lo iba a besar!

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

La joven de cabellos castaño se oculto bien entre la maleza, en un lugar estratégico que no le dejara ser vista pero al mismo tiempo le dejase observar a la joven miko, con suma facilidad. Sabía que estaba mal espiarla, pero, demonios ese gusanito le molestaba y necesitaba sacarse algunas dudas de su cabeza. Guardo silencio, ordenándole a la pequeña gata hacer lo mismo.

—¡Kouga!. ¿Como has estado?— la joven miko soltó una risilla nerviosa, girando los ojos hacia Shippo, en un intento de que le ayudara a quitárselo de encima.

—Ha ya se lo que quieres— murmuro Kouga acercándose peligrosamente a la joven, la cual al ver lo que se proponía, coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Para Sango ya había sido suficiente, mas después de haber visto como Kagome lo sujetaba de los hombros, estaba mas que claro que iban a besarse, se giro dándoles la espalda y alejándose rápidamente, no se quedaría a ver como Kagome, la engañaba con otro.

Kagome comenzó a sudar frió, debía alejarlo de ella antes de que lograse hacer algo. Pero aquel lobo definitivamente no se alejaría si se lo pedía. Ahora si que veía que no había sido una buena idea, haber venido sola y mucho menos pedirle ayuda a Kouga No le quedaba mas que.

—¡Hayyy!. ¡Kagome!—aúllo de dolor el lobezno, sujetando su mejilla la cual ahora le pulsaba de dolor.

—¡No te quejes! Te lo mereces por abusivo—chillo Kagome, aun amenazándolo con su mano si se atrevía a volvía intentarlo y esta vez si que seria mas fuerte la cachetada.

—Pero si yo solo quería mi premio después de haberte ayudado con Inuyasha— Kagome ya le iba a dar otro golpe, pero se detuvo al escuchar lo que el lobo le decía.

—Ya lo hiciste. ¡Que bien!— a la joven miko se le borro la sonrisa que se le había formado en los labios, si Kouga acababa de encontrase con Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, ha, mas después de lo de Miroku.

Hay no solo había logrado empeorar mas las cosas.

—¿Cuándo te los encontraste?. ¿Estaban solos?. ¿O fue solo a Inuyasha?. ¿Viste a Miroku con ellos?. ¡Contéstame no te quedes callado!—Gruño furiosa la miko zarandeando a Kouga. El lobo sujeto las manos de Kagome, sacándoselas de su cuello, donde lo había sujetado después de que no le contestara.

—¡Tranquila Kagome! Te lo diré, pero no vuelvas a ahorcarme— Kagome se alejo de el, mirándolo severamente, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado y rápido.

—Hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera Kagome, hace más o menos un buen rato antes de encontrarte, y lo que querías saber, pues te diré que es verdad, Sesshoumaru si siente algo por Inuyasha o eso creo, ya que se enfureció cuando estaba cerca del pulgoso. Y sobre el monje no se nada, él no estaba por ahí—

Kagome suspiro aliviada y feliz a la vez, al menos las cosas si estaba saliendo bien, ahora solo tendrían que arreglárselas para aclarar los malentendidos con Miroku y ayudarle un poquito a Sesshoumaru a aceptar lo que sentía.

—¿Y bien Kagome?— murmuro ansioso el lobo

—Así, se me olvidaba darte tu premio— Kagome le guiño un ojo antes de acercarse nuevamente a él, la sonrisa del lobo creció, por fin sabría lo que era tener uno de los besos de Kagome.

Y solo un fuerte golpe se escuchó.

—¿Contento?—siseo irónica la miko, alejando su mano de la mejilla del lobo, la cual nuevamente le latía, después de otra cachetada de la joven—Y gracias por tu ayuda—

—Jo, ya vez zorro, eso es lo que uno se gana, por tratar de ayudar a la gente— dijo el lobo viendo como Kagome se alejaba, Shippo negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba aburrido.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

No había duda, Miroku estaba por besarlo.

Cerro los ojos inconscientemente, pero al momento de sentirlos unirse a los suyos, no pudo evitar pensar en Sesshoumaru, en que era el a quien besaba. Rompió violentamente el contacto con el monje, alejándose algunos centímetros de él.

Todo esto estaba mal.

—Inuyasha ven para acá— logro decir el Miroku antes de volver a sujetar al hanyou, intentando volver a besarle. Pero una vez más Inuyasha logro separarse de él antes de que lo hiciera.

—¡Miroku basta!—gruño irritado Inuyasha alejando las manos del monje de él.

—Deberías de entenderlo Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru jamás se dignara a corresponderte— contraatacó el monje peleando por sujetarle una vez mas de la cintura antes de volver a besarle mas esta vez con violencia sujetando su nuca con una de sus manos libres.

—Pero por mi no hay problema, puedes pretender que él soy yo. Incluso puedes cambiar mi nombre por Sesshoumaru si eso te hace sentir mejor—susurro quedamente Miroku, separándose de los labios del hanyou quien simplemente le miro suplicante.

Inuyasha se dejo abrazar una vez mas, escondió su rostro en el amplio pecho del monje. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios comprendiéndolo todo al fin.

Miroku estaba presente desde que se había encontrado con Sesshoumaru, cuando choco con él, cuando caminaron juntos buscando a Lin, en el momento en el que Kouga llego, pero no hizo su aparición hasta que Kagome y Sango estuvieron presentes.

De eso se trataba. Solo una maldita diversión para el monje.

Y una venganza en contra de aquellas dos a quienes siempre molestaba.

No se lo espero, porque de haberlo hecho no habría caído como costal de papa contra el suelo, después de aquel buen puñetazo que le había dado Inuyasha contra su rostro.

Maldita sea, dos en el mismo lugar en un solo día.

Miroku limpio el hilillo de sangre que había brotado de sus labios mientras levantaba la vista hacia el árbol, pero ahí, Inuyasha ya no se encontraba. Nuevamente volvió a llevar su mano a la mejilla palpándola con suma suavidad. Seguramente mañana tendría un horrible color violáceo sobre la misma.

Una mueca de desagrado pleno se dibujo en su rostro de solo pensarlo.

—¡Diablos!. Esto no se quedara así Inuyasha— Realmente estaba enfadado, por su estupidez y por la de Inuyasha, por un momento había creído que lo que sentía por el hanyou era sincero.

Pero no lo era.

En fin ya vería cual seria su próximo movimiento, pero lamentablemente no tenía ni la menor idea de que haría. De cualquier forma, pronto anochecería y no tenia ganas de hacer algo mas por ahora, tal vez mañana tendría nuevas ideas para ese equipo del cual, formaba parte.

Se levanto despacio teniendo cuidado en no lastimar mas su espalda de lo que estaba por aquella buena caída desde aquella rama a la que había subido. Ha, definitivamente este no era su día.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Debía calmarse, o sino no sabría de lo que era capaz, aunque no sabia exactamente lo que le ocurría, siguió caminando despacio, deteniéndose en ocasiones para olfatear el ambiente, buscando el sutil aroma a humedad que tanto le encantaba, había sido una tontería, llegar hasta ese lugar donde Inuyasha estaba cerca, pero no podía irse aun.

No al menos hasta que fuera nuevamente de día, pronto la noche extendería sus brazos en aquella basta superficie terrestre y lo mejor era quedarse ahí, de sobra lo reconocía. Mas aun cuando sabia de los peligros que le acechaban.

Los monstruos y demás demonios no le molestaban en absoluto y no serian una gran molestia para su viaje. Pero había rumores de que en aquellas tierras, sucesos aun más extraños ocurrían. Y la tenia que proteger a sus acompañantes, que fácilmente podrían caer presas de aquellos peligros misteriosos.

Se detuvo una vez mas, percibiendo al fin aquel ahora a tierra húmeda, percibiendo también el suave ruido de la corriente imperturbable. Mas giro el rostro notoriamente molesto cuando otro aroma fue detectado por su potente olfato.

—¡Ha… Hola Sesshoumaru!—murmuro lo mas despacio que pudo la miko al sentir aquella fría mirada recorriéndola y es que la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Ni que decir, hasta se le había olvidado el coraje que Kouga le había hecho pasar.

Mas cuando aquellas iris doradas brillaban con cierta ira. Definitivamente no le devolvería el saludo y exactamente fue lo que ocurrió Sesshoumaru no dejaba de observarla fríamente.

—Bueno, debo de seguir mi camino— Lo mejor era irse de ahí antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algo al youkai. Comenzó a caminar más rápido. Aun no confiaba en él.

—Kagome—siseo el youkai maldiciéndose internamente, no tenia para que advertirle algo tan obvio, bueno, si es que ellos lo sabían, mas aun así lo haría. Escucho como la mujer se detenía, mas no se giró para verle.

—No vayan hacia el lago que esta cerca de aquí, tengo entendido que quien se refleja en sus aguas es tragado por las mismas— Sesshoumaru miro con interés como Kagome se giraba para verle incrédula.

Al parecer ni siquiera lo sabía. Bueno ya se lo había dicho y ahora ya no era su problema si iba o no. Kagome vio como el youkai le daba la espalda y seguía avanzando con pasos lentos.

—Pero¿No crees que el que debería de tener cuidado eres tú? Te diriges hacia ese lugar—

—¿Acaso debería? Únicamente caen humanos, hanyous o youkais desvalidos. No encajo en ese lugar— Sesshoumaru no se detuvo, para decir aquello, solo lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la joven le escuchara.

— Espero y tengas razón— Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro alejándose también— A Inuyasha no le gustaría perderte así— la joven de cabellos azabaches comenzó a correr ya se había tardado demasiado y seguramente Sango estaría enfadada para entonces.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Aquellas aguas realmente eran calmadas, silenciosas, pacificas, le reconfortaban, aunque no sabia exactamente por que, en las ocasiones que había estado en un arrollo o lago lo unció que había hecho era tomar agua, bañarse o alejar sangre de las heridas que ocasionalmente tenia.

Pero ahora, simplemente estaba ahí por gusto, mirando con interés su claro reflejo en las calmadas aguas de aquel tranquilo lugar.

La suave brisa le golpeo el rostro recorriendo con lentitud sus resecas mejillas, resecas a causa de aquellas lágrimas que había llorado, mismas que en cualquier momento amenizarían nuevamente con brotar.

Los largos mechones de cabello blanco, se agitaron con el viento, impidiéndole seguirse viendo en el agua, mas rápidamente volvieron a quedarse quietos y una vez mas sus pupilas doradas se reflejaron en la clamada superficie mostrándole su deprimente estado.

Inuyasha emitió un quejido de disgusto, no le gustaba para nada verse así, más cuando ni siquiera había tenido la culpa de aquellos malentendidos. No la tenía. Porque el estaba dispuesto a decírselo, ha hacerle saber a Sesshoumaru cuento le quería. Pero las circunstancias nada le favorecían, nada.

Y él ni siquiera tenía miedo a decir lo que sentía. No era justo.

Su imagen en el lago se distorsiono, hasta mostrarlo, diferente, cambiado, una imagen donde el era feliz, amado. Donde era otro Inuyasha.

Una extraña fuerza le llamaba ahí.

Una que lo hizo caer entre las aguas.

Lentamente las burbujas que se formaron en la calmada superficie fueron dejando de observarse, para nuevamente quedar pacíficamente tranquila.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	8. Noche, extraña

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 8— Noche extraña **

Kagome se detuvo agitada mientras cerraba sus ojos cansada y dejaba escapar algunos gemidos, las ligeras gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro adornándolo como si fuesen pelas, llevo una de sus menudas manos hacia su pecho, en un intento de regular su alterada respiración.

Mas los abrió rápidamente cuando alguien le sujeto con demasiada confianza la esbelta cintura. Al mismo tiempo que canturreaba una movida canción en su oreja. Kagome negó fuertemente con la cabeza, para la próxima se fijaría bien donde dejaba su discman.

—¡Que no pare la música de sonar!. ¡Quiero bailar!— dijo la voz divertida de Sango mientras le daba vuelta, sostenía el discman y la sujetaba para bailar de forma provocativa, Kagome al principio se negaba pero termino bailando con ella—Sabes a chocolate, sí, beso te beso te quiero besar—

—¡Sango!— murmuro molesta la miko, cuando la joven intento besarla, pero no le enfado el beso, sino que la exterminadora accidentalmente había aplastado uno de sus pequeños pies con los suyos.

—Vamos. Vamos no fue nada. Bailemos—volvió a decir la joven de cabellos castaños con el mismo tono acercándose a Kagome una vez mas y es que verla con esa mueca de desagrado le encantaba.

—No quiero, siempre me pisas—

—Kagome. Un pequeño pisotón no te matara-. Dijo entre risas Sango sujetando con una de sus manos la cintura de la miko.

—¡No Quiero!— grito la miko sacándose con fuerza de la exterminadora y es que sus pisadas si que dolían, mas de lo que cualquiera podría soportar.

—No seas así Kagome—

—No—

—Anda solo tantito—

—No—

—Kagome por favor, por favor, por favor— rogó Sango con ojos suplicantes mientras sujetaba una de las manos de Kagome zarandeándola de arriba a bajo como una niña malcriada.

—No—Volvió a gritar la miko amenazando a Sango con uno de sus puños, una ligera venita irritada se dibujo en su sien, mientras cerraba completamente sus ojos.

Si volvía a decirle algo relacionado con bailar, estaba segura que la mandarria volando lejos con su puño. Y bien que lo lograría.

—Bueno, bueno ¡Entonces no!—murmuro con miedo la exterminadora, alejándose unos pasos y brotándole una gota de la cabeza, ya vería con quien bailaría después.

—¡Hum!— gruño Kagome antes de darse vuelta y empezar a caminar notoriamente indignada.

—Kagome espera¡No te enojes!—murmuro quedamente la exterminadora, mas bajo el rostro dibujando una terrible mueca de enfado en la cara —¿Pero a Kouga si que no le impides nada verdad?—

Kagome se detuvo de golpe, había escuchado bien lo que Sango le dijo, tenia que ser una broma, se giro rápidamente, encontrándose con la joven que estaba con el rostro bajo y las manos apretadas como puños.

—¿Sango?. ¿Qué quieres decir?— Kagome, camino unos pasos, acercándose a ella, mas Sango se alejo dando un salto, quedando lo mas alejada posible. Levanto su rostro viendo con furia a la joven miko, quien solo pudo temblar.

—Olvídalo Kagome—gruño con fuerza, antes de alejarse corriendo.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

El incesante goteo que caía resbalando de sus cabellos, sus brazos y prácticamente todo su cuerpo, lo estaba irritando, pero esto en si no era nada, ni siquiera el violento movimiento de su pecho intentando capturar aire era lo suficientemente molesto como la sola idea de pensar en la estupidez que había cometido.

Porque eso era, una maldita estupidez.

¿Y es que como podía llamársele a eso?

Dejarse tragar tan fácilmente por las aguas de aquel lago encantado.

Ya hablaría seriamente con Inuyasha en cuanto despertara.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, tumbándose finalmente contra el suelo, haciéndolo sin quererlo, mas era necesario, estaba agotado, esas malditas aguas eran realmente traicioneras, querían arrastrarlo a él también, pero no podía dejarse arrastrar, mucho menos, con aquel por quien había entrado a las mismas.

Bajo lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la frágil figura del hanyou, que reposaba tranquilo y mojado sobre su cuerpo. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al percibir la suave respiración del mismo y era reconfortante tenerle así, apretó un poco mas aquel delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo como este buscaba el tibio calor que lentamente desprendía su cuerpo.

Y era extraño, que el hanyou estuviese solo, era extraño que aquel estorbo no se encontrara junto a Inuyasha como hacia algunas horas, ese maldito monje, pero para que molestarse en pensar en él cuando tenia cerca al joven mitad bestia, no valía la pena, amargarse aquel momento de esa manera.

Nuevamente levanto la vista observando como se teñían las pequeñas nubes de violáceo y azulado, aquellas eran claras muestras de que el brillante astro se ausentaba, para dar paso a la oscura noche. Porque esa noche, no tendría la luna en los cielos.

Sintió como la respiración de Inuyasha se acompasaba a la suya, pero de igual forma despacio fue calmándose aun mas hasta hacerle saber que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Despacio fue cerrando sus ojos también, después de todo no estaba de mas descansar un poco.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Aquellos ojos negros se abrieron despacio. Encontrándose con la pura oscuridad de la noche, mas lentamente sus pupilas fueron acostumbrándose, permitiéndole observar con claridad el lugar en el que se encontraba. Observando con silencio lo que esos ojos humanos alcanzaban a percibir.

Pero aun así y con todo eso, sus sentidos aun no se daban cuenta de que había sufrido aquel cambio, ya que después de todo esa noche la luna no se presentaría.

Se movió despacio, levantando un poco su cuello, de donde se encontraba recostado, mas solo pudo ver la sombra de la persona que se encontraba acostada a su lado, sujetándolo de la cintura y también aquella suave piel tan peluda que le envolvía, protegiéndolo del frío.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió, no podía sentir quien era aquella, persona, su olfato no percibía que olor tenia y algo le decía que era Miroku y si lo era, por lo mas sagrado hubiera, juraba que iba a matarle.

Detuvo sus caóticos pensamientos un momento, también estaba la probabilidad de que fuese Kagome o incluso Sango, desecho la idea de ahorcar a esa persona, no quería cometer el error de matar a alguien equivocadamente.

Y era lo mas probable, solo ellas y aceptémoslo, también Miroku, eran las únicas personas que estaban en los alrededores, los únicos que le hubiesen podido salvar después de haber caído en aquellas heladas aguas, esas mismas que aun sentía sobre su piel, clavándose como afiladas dagas. Una mueca de dolor se plasmo en su rostro y no precisamente por el recuerdo helado de aquella corriente acuática. Sino más bien, porque la idea de morir le parecía perfecta, para olvidar el sufrimiento de la pérdida de Sesshoumaru, y ahora le habían salvado encadenándolo a ella.

Hubiese sido mejor que dejasen que la corriente se lo tragara.

Un suave gruñido escapo de los labios de aquel que le abrazaba, Inuyasha tembló una vez mas, aquel sonido le era familiar, demasiado familiar. El hanyou se movió agitando sus cabellos, dándose cuenta que eran negros y no blancos, miro sus manos fijándose también que en sus dedos las garras no estaban y eso solo significaba que.

Esa noche había luna nueva.

Levanto la vista, buscando en el cielo la clara prueba de lo que le pasaba, mas lo único que encontró fueron aquellos ojos dorados que nuevamente lo miraban curiosos.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Kagome suspiro cansada y triste, Sango no le había contestado a sus suplicas y se había marchado montando a Kirara, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarla. Y ya llevaba varias horas buscándolas desde el atardecer sin encontrarlas y ahora ya estaba muy entrada y oscura la noche para seguir con su búsqueda.

Además cuando Sango se lo proponía ni el mismo Inuyasha era capaz de encontrarla.

Camino despacio y derrotada, regresando al pequeño refugio donde seguramente, Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo, le esperarían ya durmiendo como era costumbre que lo hicieran cuando ambas se alejaban. La cálida fogata brillo, haciéndole saber que estaba cerca e iluminando dos pequeñas figuras sentadas cerca de la misma.

¿Eran acaso Shippo y Kirara?

¿Kirara?

Eso significaba que Sango.

Corrió los escasos pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta ellos, sonriendo con alegría ya que su exterminadora había regresado al fin. Sus castaños ojos recorrieron a los pequeños monokes y al monje que roncando dormía. Kirara maulló, acercándose a ella y restregándose contra sus piernas.

—¿Shippo has visto a Sango?— el niño la miro desinteresado, para después seguir jugando con el atizador en el fuego.

—Que si la vi, claro, hace poco que acaba de irse hacia las aguas termales que están a espaldas de aquí— una sonrisa mas confiada y esperanzada se formo en los labios de la miko, que bueno que estaba cerca la exterminadora.

—Si yo fuese tu Kagome, mejor ni iría a verla— Kagome se detuvo en seco, mirando la burlesca expresión en los labios del zorrito.

—Esta hecha una furia y no quiere a nadie cerca—Shippo hizo énfasis en sus dos ultimas palabras, para luego señalar con un dedo al monje dormido.

—¿A caso creías que Miroku estaría dormido teniendo tan buena oportunidad para espiar a Sango? Si esta así, es por ella— una risilla burlesca escapo de los labios del niño.

—Te lo digo por tu bien Kagome, no vayas—

—No me importa Shippo, debo de hablar con ella— murmuro Kagome mordiéndose un labio con los dientes, sabia lo peligroso que era acercarse a ella enfurecida, pero aun así lo intentaría.

Necesitaba saber, saber porque Sango estaba furiosa.

El vapor caliente dio contra su rostro, haciéndole saber que aquellas aguas, tranquilizarían a cualquier persona que se sumergiera entre ellas, a una temperatura exacta y soportable para la piel. Sus ojos brillaron felices al encontrar a la joven exterminadora sentada sobre una roca, comenzando a desamarrar sus ropas lista para tomar un cálido baño.

Ambas miradas castañas de chocolate se encontraron, mas fueron los ojos de la joven de cabellera castaña los que se desviaron, sin detener sus dedos, que lentamente la despojaban de sus vestiduras.

Las mejillas de la miko se enrojecieron de golpe, mas aun cuando sus ojos recorrieron la perfección de aquel cuerpo desnudo.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Inuyasha le miro con temor, ahora si que estaba mas que perdido.

Porque una cosa era que Sesshoumaru le odiara por ser un híbrido y otra que ahora le mirara como uno mas de aquella raza que detestaba incluso aun mas que a Naraku. Y si se daba cuenta del olor de Miroku sobre él.

Definitivamente lo aborrecería.

El hanyou ahora no tan, mitad bestia, bajo la vista rompiendo el contacto de ambas miradas.

Como si a Sesshoumaru le interesara lo que él pensaba.

No, Sesshoumaru no tenia interés ninguno en él, si siquiera se había inmutado al ver como Miroku lo había abrazado frente a él. Un leve suspiro abandono sus labios, ya estaba bien de seguir con esa tontería, le dolía, pero ya no haría nada por intentar meterse en la vida de Sesshoumaru, bueno en la amorosa solamente.

Miro con arrogancia al youkai, que simplemente se levanto, atrayéndolo junto con él, dejándolos frente a frente ligeramente separados por los mismos brazos de Sesshoumaru. Que al mismo tiempo le arropaban, los ojos de Inuyasha dejaron de verle, para posar sus ojos en aquella prenda con que le cubrían.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, aquella era la suave estola, que Sesshoumaru solía llevar atara sobre su hombro y ahora le servia a él como un amplio abrigo que le cubría enteramente el cuerpo, protegiéndolo del frío. Descansó su mejilla contra su hombro sintiendo la suave textura de aquella piel que poseía aun el tibio calor de su dueño y su inconfundible aroma.

—¿Qué diablos te proponías metiéndote a ese lugar?. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?— las palabras dichas por el youkai, le hicieron levantar la vista, encontrándose con aquellas iris doradas que le miraban dolido, preocupado.

Entonces a Sesshoumaru. Si le preocupaba su bienestar.

—Espera ¿Sabes quien soy?—murmuro no muy convencido el hanyou mirándolo intrigante, esperando una buena respuesta, colocando sus manos en uno de los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

—No digas tonterías, se muy bien quién eres. No vuelvas a intentarlo. No cometas una vez mas esa estupidez Inuyasha — susurro el youkai atrapándolo entre sus brazos, regalándole un apretado abrazo, mientras cerraba sus ojos recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de este.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro que hasta aquellos momentos había evitado. Estaba mas que feliz, ya que ahora si, podía decir que había estado entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	9. Estupidos Malentendidos!

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 9— Estúpidos Malentendidos **

—Si alguien debe matarte, ese seré yo. Nadie mas Inuyasha. Ni siquiera tu mismo eres dueño de tu vida. Me perteneces. Solo me perteneces a mi— una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Inuyasha. Aunque aquellas palabras fuesen mas un regaño y advertencia, a sus oídos le parecieron mas que bellas.

Ya que Sesshoumaru había dicho que solo a él le pertenecía.

Se abrazo con más fuerza al youkai, cubriéndolo también con la amplia estola, que segundo a segundo que pasaba, parecía crecer un poco más. Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos al sentir como Inuyasha, asentía levemente a sus palabras, había querido decir algo diferente.

Pero aun no estaba seguro, más bien no creía que era un buen momento como para decirle algo tan comprometedor. Además Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a que siempre le dijese algo si de parecido. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, concentrándose en solo sentir la dulce tibieza de aquel cuerpo que estaba junto al suyo y que debía aceptar, era aun mucho mejor que el peluche que llevaba entre sus ropas.

Sesshoumaru arrugo la nariz, cuando la misma percibió aquel fétido y repúgnate aroma, ese mismo que con lentitud se acercaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Paso sus manos llevándolas hacia la cintura de Inuyasha, sujetándolo con cuidado mientras se movía con él con demasiada velocidad, quedando ambos tras el tronco de un enorme e imponente árbol.

Era una suerte que fuese de noche y mejor aun, sin luna, pero definitivamente terrible para el hanyou.

Sesshoumaru miro a Inuyasha, con tranquilidad, sin responder a la pregunta muda que con sus ojos le cuestionaba y es que con un olfato de humano, seria imposible que se diera cuanta de quien se trataba. Alargo sus garras sobre la estola, cubriéndole bien, protegiéndole del frió. Antes de alejarse de él y darle la espalda, encaminándose a donde segundos antes estaban.

—Quédate aquí y por lo que mas quieras, no salgas hasta que regrese— murmuro serio el youkai, mirándolo de reojo, para después alejarse.

Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru se entrecerraron molestos, cuando aquella sombra termino posada en el suelo, cerca pero a la vez alejado de él, arrodillado sobre una rodilla, mientras le daba una reverencia con respeto fingido y sumisión falsa.

—Señor Sesshoumaru. Le buscaba—

Inuyasha se alarmo colocando una de sus manos sobre el grueso tronco y sujetando con la otra el abrigo de Sesshoumaru. Se recargo un poco mas contra él árbol, quería asegurarse de que fuese un error de su mente el relacionar aquella voz con la persona que en todo el mundo desearía menos ver en aquellos momentos.

Pero la gruesa voz de Sesshoumaru le hizo ver que no se había equivocado.

—A que debo tu. Siempre oportuna visita. Naraku—

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸. **

—¿Qué sucede Kagome?. ¿No vas a entrar también?—

Kagome bajo la cabeza mientras asentía aun sonrojada. Era verdad, antes de que ella y Sango fuesen pareja, tomaban el baño juntas, pero ahora. El solo imaginarse desnuda cerca de la exterminadora. La hacia enrojecerse con demasiada fuerza.

¿Timidez acaso?. No, bueno. Sí, realmente si

Por esa misma excusa había evitado demasiadas veces volver a tomar un baño junto a ella. Y es que no podía evitar pensar que algo podría pasar entre ellas, estando así. Después de todo ya eran pareja y era algo como decirlo, inevitable para él amor. Kagome enrojeció aun más.

¿Y si Sango quería que aquella noche sucediera algo demasiado intimo entre ellas?

A Kagome se le borro el color que en sus mejillas había estado, quedando totalmente pálida.

Debía ser sincera, aun no estaba preparada para algo como aquello.

Sintió los ojos de la exterminadora mirándola intensamente y opto por desvestirse de una buena vez. No quería hacerla enfadar más y si las cosas se llegaran a dar demasiado subidas de tono, ya vería como se las arreglaría para evitarlo sin que Sango se sintiera despreciada.

Cuando termino de desvestirse, doblo sus prendas dejándolas a un lado de las de la exterminadora al mismo tiempo que sujetaba bien la toalla alrededor de sus pechos, cubriéndose mas de la mitad de su cuerpo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y aun con la cara totalmente roja, se fue sumergiendo al agua. Sango dejo de mirarla cuando finalmente quedo sentada a un lado suyo, Kagome no la veía, simplemente sujetaba su toalla, aferrándose a ella, con la mirada baja y la cara completamente roja, incapaz de hacer o decir nada. Dejo escapar un suave suspiro y subió su mirada encontrándose con aquella que había estado evitando con recelo, descubriendo un extraño brillo en aquellas chocolatosas pupilas, que estaba segura no seria capaz de interpretar.

La exterminadora se acerco a la miko con lentitud, acorralándola contra las rocas que estratégicamente cubrían las aguas termales, protegiéndolas de miradas curiosas e indeseadas. Su cuerpo quedo recargado contra el de la joven de cabellos azabaches, y el suspiro que había soltado la miko, quedo en el aire. Ya que ahora su respiración se había detenido. Las rosados labios de la exterminadora se acercaron a los suyos, acortando lentamente la distancia, inconscientemente la miko fue cerrando sus ojos, necesitando el suave contacto de aquella aterciopelada piel.

—Kagome¿Dime que es lo que hacías con Kouga?—

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸. **

Naraku levanto la vista, regresándole la sonrisa al youkai, divertido con sus sarcásticas palabras. Mas no pudo disfrutar mucho de la misma ya que Sesshoumaru nuevamente había cambiado su semblante por uno serio, más bien, por uno irritado disfrazado inútilmente con indiferencia.

¿Acaso su presencia había llegado en un mal momento?

Sesshoumaru desvió escasamente su mirada del hanyou, realmente su presencia le incomodaba, mas en aquellos momentos, necesitaba hablar con Inuyasha, que le dijese exactamente que demonios pasaba con él y ese maldito monje que le acompañaba. Maldijo mentalmente al monje, antes de gruñir al percibir la mirada lasciva con la que Naraku le observaba.

—Estoy aquí para saber su respuesta, me refiero a la proposición que le hice hace algunas semanas atrás— Naraku se levanto despacio, agitando levemente la piel blanca de mandril que llevaba puesta, alejando de la misma algo de la tierra cobriza y hojas secas que se habían adherido a la misma.

Sesshoumaru bufo aburrido. Tenia mejores cosas en que pensar, que en las proposiciones del demonio. Dejo de prestarle atención para adentrarse en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta para esa repentina decisión de Inuyasha por tener como pareja al monje, eran compañeros, y algo le decía en su interior que en realidad no eran nada mas que eso.

Aunque también quedaba otra posibilidad, aunque esta le gustaba mucho menos.

Tal vez aquello fuese una venganza de Inuyasha, queriéndole hacer pasar un mal rato, como los que en muchas ocasiones él le hizo pasar.

Sesshoumaru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, entonces Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de los ocultos sentimientos, que celosamente guardaba en su interior. Naraku malinterpreto aquel gesto creyendo que el cambio de expresión en el bello rostro del youkai se debía a sus acciones osadas. Ya que durante algunos segundos había estado acariciándole con suavidad la tersa mejilla y sus labios no se encontraban más que a escasos centímetros de los de Sesshoumaru.

—Supongo que tu respuesta es afirmativa— la distancia entre ambos se esfumo, mas aun así el hanyou de cabellos negros y rizados, esperaba tranquilo que el youkai emprendiera la iniciativa.

Inuyasha dejo de mirarlos, negándose a seguir espiándolos como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Ahora lo comprendía todo, su plan estúpido de enamorar a Sesshoumaru no daba resultado por una cosa. Sesshoumaru no se dignaba a verle diferente o a sentir algo mas por él, no por ser un hanyou o su hermano, lo que pasaba era que Sesshoumaru sentía ya algo especial por Naraku. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, negándose a llorar una vez más.

Naraku era la única persona que vivía en el corazón del frío youkai Sesshoumaru.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸. **

—¿Kouga?— Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe¿Qué tenia que ver el lobo en todo esto?. Miro como la joven exterminadora levantaba una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

—Si, Kouga¿Acaso no estabas con el hace unas horas?—

—Bueeno… yoo— Kagome no podía articular bien palabra alguna, mucho menos ahora que aquellos dedos que hacia tan poco estaba acariciando su mejilla ahora iban bajando por su mentón, cuello y clavícula, deteniéndose juguetonamente en la línea de la toalla que le cubría los pechos y su cuerpo.

Los ojos de la exterminadora miraron divertidos el rostro de la miko que nuevamente se sonrojaba, acentuando aun mas el color rojo de su cara, si es que se podía, paseo las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel, siguiendo la toalla y deteniéndose para posarlas sobre el pequeño amarre que la miko le había hecho y que podía ser eliminado con demasiada facilidad.

Junto un poco mas su cuerpo contra el de la joven de cabellos negros, haciéndole sentirla, logrando arrancarle de sus labios un suave gemido, que le gusto, bajo su rostro al cuello de la miko, besándolo levemente, sintiendo como esta se estremecía y recargaba su frente ladeando la cabeza sobre su hombro dándole mas espacio para degustar. Aquellos jugueteos sobre la piel de Kagome siguieron e iba a decirle que no dejara de hacer aquello, pero esos labios y aquellas manos de un solo movimientos se retiraron de ella.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y molesta ya que ni siquiera sentía a Sango cerca de ella.

—Ya veo, no me lo piensas decir— Kagome poso sus ojos en aquella mujer que ahora le daba la espalda y se alejaba despacio, aproximándose a las rocas frente a ella, sumergiéndose en el agua, quedando en sentada con su espalda contra las mismas, girando el rostro para simplemente mirar a otro lado ignorándola.

—¡Sango!— la llamo la miko, no obteniendo respuesta de la misma, simplemente vio como esta sacaba una pequeña toalla de entre las aguas llevándola a su rostro para mojarlo y limpiarlo, seguramente también la usaría para el resto del cuerpo.

Kagome se acerco nuevamente a ella, volviendo a sentarse a un lado suyo, pero por mas que le hablaba la exterminadora no le prestaba atención, simplemente se entretenía, mojando su cabello o pasando aquella toalla sobre sus hombros masajeándolos. La miko bufo frustrada, solo podía hacer una cosa.

—¿Ahora si vas a escucharme?—pregunto Kagome después de haberle quitado la toalla que llevaba entre sus manos la exterminadora, sentándose sobre las piernas de ella, sujetándola de las mejillas con sus manos haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos.

Sango afirmo levemente con la cabeza, se deleito con aquella mirada castaña triste y preocupada, no le gustaba pero aun así no podía decir que no le atraía, le sujeto con cuidado de la cintura para después sentir como la miko se abrazaba a ella, sollozando. Se sintió mal, porque después de todo ella ya sabía la verdad.

—Yo no hice nada con él, solo fui a ver si hizo lo que le había pedido, que nos ayudara celando a Sesshoumaru para ver si sentía algo por Inuyasha— la exterminadora acaricio despacio la espalda de la miko tranquilizándola.

Esas mismas palabras habían escuchado de los labios de Kouga después de haberlo seguido, golpeado y amarado a un árbol para que lo confesara. Una sonrisa divertida se formo en sus labios. No estaba arrepentida de lo que le había hecho al joven lodo. Se lo merecía, nadie intentaba besar a su Kagome a la fuerza. Pero había algo que se preguntaba¿Habría podido escapar de aquel lugar donde lo había dejado prisionero? Lo dudaba, después de todo se encontraba muy bien amarrado ya amenos que alguien lo desatara, seguiría ahí por un muy buen tiempo.

—Sango en verdad eso fue lo que paso, créeme por favor— Kagome sintió como la exterminadora la alejaba de ella, iba a llorar en cualquier segundo de eso estaba segura. Ya que Sango no le creía.

—Ya lo se, solo quería escucharlo de ti— Sango lo dijo tranquilamente besándole la cara con suavidad.

—¡Que mala eres Sango!— murmuro con un puchero la miko, mas no se alejo o rechazo aquellas caricias, de hecho comenzó también de corresponderle con timidez.

—Jejeje. Solo hay un pequeño problemita Kagome—susurro juguetona la exterminadora, sujetando ahora con más fijeza la estrecha cintura de la miko, acercándola más a ella.

—¿Eh?. ¿Cuál?—

—Esta vez ya no podrás escapar de mi— aquellas palabras alertaron a la miko, si no se alejaba de Sango pasaría lo que pensaba, podría pasar antes de entrar a las aguas termales.

Pero esos besos, aquellas sutiles caricias, comenzaban a nublar lentamente los sentidos de Kagome. Sintió como la exterminadora relajaba un poco sus brazos que tenia en la cintura, era su oportunidad.

Podía escapar de Sango.

Un beso sobre sus labios, le impidió seguir firme con aquella idea, correspondió al principio con timidez, para después devolverlo con la misma efusividad de la exterminadora.

Nah. Se escaparía después.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸. **

¡Celos!

Estaba realmente celoso, además de que no era para nada justo, ese desgraciado, maldito y canalla de Naraku, tenía más oportunidad que él con Sesshoumaru. Pero no se la dejaría tan fácil al demonio, no por nada había sido capaz de intentarlo todo, de incluso seguir los tontos e infantiles consejos de aquellas dos amigas suyas. Sujeto con fuerza la estola y que le cubría la mayor parte de las ropas de su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru le había dicho que no saliera, por nada del mundo, que no lo hiciera por lo que mas quisiera.

¡Pero lo que mas quería estaba ahí, apunto de ser besado por ese infeliz!.

—¡SESSHOUMARU!—grito Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas, atrayendo las miradas de ambos demonios, Sesshoumaru se giro inmediatamente, negando con la cabeza y Naraku simplemente poso su mirada en él. Aunque no le reconoció del todo, ya que ante sus ojos parecía un débil humano más.

—Vaya, parece que se encontraba algo ocupado antes de que yo llegara— Sesshoumaru giro su vista, mirando de reojo al hanyou de cabellos rizados que miraba con desprecio en sus ojos rojizos a Inuyasha, mas su ceño se relajo para regalarle una sonrisa tranquila que esta vez no fue correspondida por el youkai.

Naraku dejo de mirar al youkai, levanto uno de sus pies, para avanzar hasta donde aquel humano se encontraba, debía aceptarlo, ese hombre le parecía algo atractivo, aunque no tanto como el youkai, pero hubo algo que le hizo percatarse de algo, tal vez aquella espada. Iba a decir algo, mas desecho esa idea cuando miro como el youkai le impedía avanzar, colocándose frente a él, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Inuyasha. Una risilla burlona escapo de sus labios al ver la mueca de pocos amigos que Sesshoumaru portaba.

¡Ha! Al parecer no quería que nadie se acercara a ese humano. Interesante.

—Al parecer sus gustos cambian Sesshoumaru. Seguramente pronto también yo entrare en ellos— Naraku relamió sus labios mirando al youkai con lujuria.

—Sigue esperando ese día Naraku, aunque será en vano— gruño como respuesta Sesshoumaru, cansado de que una y otra vez Naraku le persiguiera buscando de él lo que siempre estaría dispuesto a negarle.

—Considerare eso como un posible si— Una ráfaga de veneno le envolvió antes de levantarlo por los aires—Hasta ese entonces Sesshoumaru—

Sesshoumaru le miro desaparecer, para después bajar la vista buscando a ese desobediente hanyou, comenzó a caminar despacio, acercándose con lentitud hasta el alejado árbol donde este se encontraba.

¿Qué a caso no lo comprendía? Estando en esa transformación, por más que lo quisiera no podía enfrentarse a Naraku.

Llego finalmente a su lado e iba a decirle algo, mas frente a él, Inuyasha ya no se encontraba. Se había echado contra él, sujetándolo de la cintura abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras escondía su rostro entre su torso.

—Hace demasiado frío—murmuro Inuyasha, justificando aquel efusivo abrazo con el que había sorprendido a Sesshoumaru. Estaba contento, mas que alegre, ya que había logrado espantar a Naraku.

No, más bien, estaba orgulloso de haber evitado que aquellos asquerosos labios tocaran los de su Sesshoumaru.

El youkai miro confundido aquella cabecita recargada sobre su pecho, que dentro de algunas horas estaría completamente teñida de blanco, sus manos sujetaron la estola impidiendo que esta resbalara por los hombros de Inuyasha antes de abrazarlo también atrayéndolo aun mas a él para brindarle su calor. Una sonrisa dulce ilumino su rostro cuando sintió un débil temblor por parte de Inuyasha.

—Eso te pasa por meterte al agua, justo cuando esta por anochecer, es la mas fría del día, deberías ser mas cuidadoso— termino Sesshoumaru, creando una esfera de luz que los envolvió a ambos antes de levantarlos del suelo. Ya era hora de marcharse de ahí.

En verdad no quería alejarse de Inuyasha, pero el debía volver con sus amigos y Lin y Jakken no podían estar demasiado tiempo solos, mucho menos cuando Naraku andaba cerca y molesto por haberlo rechazado una vez mas. Sintió un leve tirón en sus ropas, más solo abrazo con más fuerza antes de contestar.

—Tranquilo, no te dejare caer— Inuyasha dejo de clavar sus dedos en las ropas de Sesshoumaru, asintiendo lentamente para después relajarse, sintiendo como el viento movían su cabello. Pero eran aun mejores, aquellas afiladas garras que torcían algunos de sus mechones negros con suavidad, jugando delicadamente con ellos.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸. **


	10. Adorables metiches

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 10— ¡Adorables Metiches! **

El brillante resplandor de la esfera fue debilitándose, mientras iba descendiendo del cielo. Ningún sonido se escucho, al menos hasta que la brillante luz hubo desaparecido y dejo al descubierto aquellos dos jóvenes. Sesshoumaru miro con ternura a Inuyasha, que estaba aun sujeto con fuerza a él. Aunque parecía dormido, después de todo, su rostro restaba relajado y su respiración pausada.

El youkai levanto la mirada, girando un poco el rostro hacia un costado. No muy lejos de ahí, estaban los demás compañeros de Inuyasha. Giro una vez mas el rostro en dirección contraria. Percibiendo el aroma inconfundible de la pequeña niña y el sapo que le seguían, esperándolo justo donde les había dejado. Volvió a bajar la vista, concentrándose en el hanyou que suavemente recargado contra él dormía.

¿Llevaba a Inuyasha con sus amigos?

O

Mejor aun

¿Se quedaba esa noche junto a él?

Levanto al pequeño hanyou entre sus brazos sosteniéndolo con suavidad para poder caminar, después de haber tomado una decisión. Inuyasha suspiro, acurrucándose mas contra el pecho de Sesshoumaru, enredando sus dedos en un mechón celeste que había quedado cerca de su rostro. El youkai dejo de mirarlo para concentrar su vista en el camino que seguiría, dando pequeños pasos, acercándose con lentitud a donde sus sirvientes le esperaban seguramente más que dormidos.

Inuyasha se quedaría esa noche junto a él, así lo había decidido. Además

No lo iba a despertar para preguntarle algo tan insignificante como aquello

La rojiza y débil llama de la fogata hizo que sus ojos brillaran, busco con los mismos a sus acompañantes y como esperaba los encontró dormidos cerca de la calidez de aquella fogata. Ah-Un levanto una de sus cabezas, mas no gruño ni se movió, simplemente le contemplo para una vez mas dejar sobre el suelo la cabeza y dormir una vez más.

Dejo de mirarlos, para buscar donde dormir, finalmente encontró el lugar adecuado, no tan lejos de sus protegidos, pero tampoco demasiado cerca, una débil sonrisa se delineo en sus labios antes de dirigirse hacia ahí, llevando con cuidado de no despertar la preciada carga que llevaba entre sus brazos.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸. **

Las delicadas y suaves manos de Sango subieron despacio, torturando con su escaso roce la húmeda piel de la espalda desnuda de la miko. Porque así era como estaba, completamente desnuda frente a la exterminadora. Kagome la miraba con ojos entrecerrados, embargada en aquellas nuevas sensaciones que la recorrían.

—¿Sabes algo Kagome? Hace mucho que deseaba estar, así, contigo— las manos de la exterminadora que hasta aquellos momentos habían estado jugueteando sobre la cintura de la miko, se cerraron, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente contra ella.

Un leve suspiro abandono los labios de la miko, quien solo pudo levantar sus manos, colocándolas sobre los blancos hombros de la exterminadora. Sango se acerco lentamente hasta su rostro, resbalando sus labios por su mejilla hasta detenerse en su oreja, lamiéndola primero para después morderla muy levemente, solo presionando sus dientes en la frágil piel. Logrando que la miko se contrajera presa de un delicioso escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Déjate llevar mi Kagome— susurro en su oído Sango, volviendo a besar la mejilla, regresando con pasividad a aquellos rojizos labios que segundos antes había besado con suavidad y ternura. Kagome se dejo llevar, pero arqueo la espalda con fuerza cuando sintió aquello.

Una de aquellas manos traviesas había abandonado su cintura, para subir por su costado, dirigiéndose con rapidez hasta uno de sus pechos, posando sus dedos en él apretándolo firmemente, sorprendiendo a Kagome y haciéndola gemir. La joven miko no pudo mas que recostarse aun mas sobre la exterminadora, apretando son sus piernas la estrecha cintura de la misma y es que en ningún momento se había bajado de sobre sus piernas. Dejo recargada su frente sobre uno de los hombros de Sango. Sintiendo como esta ahora besaba y lamía la húmeda piel de su cuello y clavícula.

— ¡Sango! aaa— soltó como quejido la miko, cuando los labios de la exterminadora bajaron aun mas, probando al fin el rosado pezón del pecho libre que no sujetaba entre sus dedos. El sonrojo en las mejillas de la miko aumento, si es que aun se podía, e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar también a la joven de cabellos castaños.

Sango sonrió divertida, dejando de prestar atención a aquellos duros senos que le exigían cuidado, para levantar su rostro, atrapando los hambrientos labios de Kagome, que sin dudarlo le correspondieron con pasión. Las lenguas comenzaron a juntase, luchando juntas para ganar aquella pequeña batalla de la dominación, mientras que las manos de ambas, viajaban por sus cuerpos, tocando, palpando, sintiendo la tersa piel al alcance. Y ambas jóvenes se dieron cuenta que por más que lo quisieran, no podrían controlarse más.

Se separaron levemente de ese beso, mirándose con deseo y pasión mutua, e iban a volver a besarse cuando.

— ¡Kagome-chan, Sango-chan!. ¡Ya voy con ustedes!—

—¡Demonios!—gruño frustrada la exterminadora al escuchar aquellas palabras del zorrito que seguramente venia a bañarse junto a ellas, como en antaño lo hacían.

Giro sus castaños ojos hasta donde la infantil voz se había oído y sintió con pesar como la miko se baja de arriba de ella, buscando con sus manos la toalla, enredándose en ella, quedando sentada a un lado suyo, con la vista baja aun sumamente sonrojada. Y fue justo aquella imagen la que le dio ideas al pequeño zorro que hacia su entrada triunfal junto con un enorme salvavidas de patito.

— ¡Que estaban haciendo cochinotas!-. Kagome solo bajo mas la cabeza con vergüenza y eso no lo pudo soportar la exterminadora.

—¡Nada tonto¿Qué no vas a bañarte?— gruño furiosa la exterminadora.

—¡Siiii!—Grito feliz el zorrito, echándose un clavado en las aguas termales, salpicando todo de agua. Sango lo iba a regañar, mas sintió como la suave mano de la miko se posaba sobre la suya.

Los castaños ojos de Sango buscaron desesperados los de Kagome, encontrándoles con alegría y una dulce sonrisa en aquellos labios delicados que tanto gustaba besar. Apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano de la miko, debajo del agua, quedándose así, sujetas de la mano. Sintió como la miko dejo su cuerpo recargado sobre su hombro, mientras desprendía su mirada de la joven para posarla sobre el zorrito que chapoteaba el agua divertido.

Shippo después de todo no tenia la culpa.

Y ellas, podrían hacerlo cuando quisieran, aunque ahora y en frente del niño, no era adecuado. Seguramente después se les presentaría otra oportunidad.

Sango sonrió finalmente, para después unirse a la joven miko, en aquella guerrita de agua, que el pequeño zorro había comenzado como un suave chapoteo contra ellas y ahora era una divertida batalla. Y algo le decía que esta vez Shippo no les podría ganar.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸. **

El hanyou movió las orejitas blancas, era lo primero que hacia antes de levantarse, pero no quería abrir los ojos, había tenido un sueño muy bonito y quería intentar nuevamente volver a soñarlo, eso si se quedaba otra vez dormido. Aunque era posible, después de todo, estaba caliento y suave ahí donde se encontraba. Se acurruco un poquito mas cerca de esa calidez y tembló ligeramente cuando recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Aunque para ser exacto solo recordaba a Naraku y

¡Sesshoumaru!

Abrió los ojos alterado, mas se tranquilizo al encontrase junto a él. Un violento sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al percatarse de que estaba demasiado cerca del youkai, incluso aun más que si lo estuviera abrazando, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba descansando sobre la mitad del de Sesshoumaru. Con lentitud fue bajándose del youkai, hasta solo quedar a un lado suyo, pero ni siquiera habían pasado unos segundos, cuando Sesshoumaru se giro quedando de lado, frente a frente de Inuyasha. Más no estaba despierto, o eso le pareció al hanyou.

La suave respiración de Sesshoumaru, golpeaba sus mejillas, no sabia exactamente porque aun seguía al lado del youkai, aunque tampoco le interesaba mucho, no si se encontraba sí de cerca. Como jamás ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese creído posible. Levanto con timidez una de sus manos, alejando del rostro de Sesshoumaru, uno de sus mechones celestes que celosamente le impedían observar con fascinación sus finos y delicados rasgos. Dejándolo sujeto detrás de su puntiaguda oreja.

Despacio fue trazando una vez mas aquel rostro, memorizando cada curva, marca, textura, teniendo especial cuidado de no presionar mucho sus yemas en la suave piel, no deseaba despertarlo, mucho menos si eso significaba alejarse de él. Detuvo sus garras en la aterciopelada piel de los labios, apenas tocándolos, acerco su rostro al del youkai. Ahora podía besarlo sin problemas, aunque seguramente si lo hacia el youkai se despertaría.

Nah

Que más daba

Necesitaba más que nada probar aquellos labios aunque fuese solo una vez en su vida

Se acerco cauteloso, cerciorándose que Sesshoumaru no le estuviese jugando una broma y estuviera despierto haciéndose el dormido, pero no encontró nada que le comprobara aquello así que continúo con su lento avance hacia los entreabiertos labios del youkai. El sonrojo en sus mejillas comenzó aumentar, al igual que aquel delicioso cosquilleo en su estomago, que era presente cada vez que estaba tan cerca de Sesshoumaru. Se detuvo justo a unos cuantos milímetros de los labios de Sesshoumaru, contemplándolos.

Ansiaba tocarlos, pero, no de aquélla forma.

No deseaba que su primer beso con el youkai fuera robado, sino mas bien.

Consentido por ambos.

Bajo el rostro, aceptando aquello, obligándose a no mirar y desear volver a hacerlo. Con suavidad, recargo su frente en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Tratando de contenerse de las terribles ganas que tenía de llorar, aunque no sabia exactamente por que.

¡Mentira!. ¡Si lo sabia!

Era porque un beso consentido entre ambos jamás podría ser.

—Inu… yasha..— aquel leve susurro soltado por los labios de Sesshoumaru, le hizo levantar con rapidez su rostro, fijando su mirada en el youkai, mas seguía dormido, una apenas sugerida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Inuyasha sonrió dulcemente también, sintiéndose feliz, Sesshoumaru se veía tan tierno y adorable cuando dormía.

Un momento ¿Sesshoumaru había dicho su nombre mientras dormía?

¿Acaso estaba soñando con él?

—¿Sesshoumaru?— murmuro débilmente el hanyou, acercando su rostro una vez más al del youkai.

—Inuyasha. Eres un estúpido, fijarte en el monje idiota— volvió a susurrar Sesshoumaru, revolviéndose un poco, acomodando su cabeza su brazo el cual había usado como una almohada. Las orejas blancas de Inuyasha se movieron, no podía creerlo, el youkai estaba hablando, no mas bien reclamándole entre sueños.

—¿Lo crees?— contesto inmediatamente Inuyasha bajando el rostro sonrojado, mas se regaño mentalmente al ver que era estúpido aquello, Sesshoumaru estaba dormido y no le ponía atención a él, sino a su sueño, pero aun así tenia sus dudas.

—Entonces ¿En quien me debí de haber fijado?— los dorados ojos de Inuyasha buscaron los del youkai, pero estos continuaban escondidos tras sus párpados. Después de unos segundos de silencio, supo que Sesshoumaru no le contestaría.

—Debiste de fijarte en alguien como..—los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de sorpresa, Sesshoumaru le ponía atención después de todo, sus ojos se entrecerraron deseando solo una cosa. _Que diga: como yo, que lo diga_ pensó concentrado, tanto que no se dio cuenta que el youkai, aproximaba su rostro al suyo y que sus labios buscaban aquel ansiado roce.

Pero…

—¡SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!—grito con fuerza la chiquilla de cabellos negros dejándose caer a un lado de su señor que le daban al espalda, mas bien para caer sobre el estomago de Inuyasha, que solo reprimió el gemido de dolor, aunque no lo pareciera le había dolido.

—¿Inuyasha?— pregunto Lin, mirando al hanyou que había ablandado su caída, se bajo rápido de sus estomago, mirando como este se levantaba hasta quedar sentado, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su abdomen.

—¡Lin que manera de despertarme!—

—Perdón no sabia que estabas aquí, mas bien, no sabia que estabas con el señor Sesshoumaru— Inuyasha dejo de mirar a la chiquilla para girar sus ojos hacia el youkai, que ni siquiera por el fuerte grito de la niña había despertado, es mas en ese momento gruño y se giro, dándoles la espalda mientras suspiraba continuando con sus sueños.

Una gran gota se formo en la cabeza de la niña y el hanyou.

—Je¡Hay ocasiones que nos cuesta mucho levantarlo!— menciono Lin sentándose a un lado del hanyou. Aunque en realidad eran contadas esas ocasiones, ya que nunca dormía tan profundamente a menos que estuviese terriblemente cansado por una batalla o también. Lin se quedo mirando expectativa al hanyou e Inuyasha también la miro así.

—¿Entonces?—

—¿Entonces que?— gruño a la defensiva, incomodándose por que la niña le viera de aquella forma, como si el le hubiese hecho algo no muy decente al youkai.

—¿No me digas que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?. ¡Si dormiste con él!- Inuyasha sudo frío sonrojándose inmediatamente, pero que diablos le pasaba a esa chiquilla era tan solo una niña y hablaba como toda una adulta.

—Yo no dormí con él, sino junto a él— corrigió rápidamente Inuyasha, sonrojándose con fuerza.

—Ha—soltó decepcionada la niña, logrando que el hanyou sudara una gota. No entendía que pasaba por aquella infantil e inocente mente.

—Inuyasha—

—¿Qué quieres?— aunque en realidad no quería ni saberlo, que podía esperarse de esa niña precoz.

—¿Me ayudas a cazar el desayuno?—

—¿Y que desayunaremos?—debía aceptar que tenia algo de hambre, después de todo el día anterior apenas y había desayunado y probado un poco de comida en la tarde, pero no había cenado nada en la noche.

—¡Pescado!—Inuyasha giro el rostro asqueado, no era un gato para comer pescado como desayuno, iba a decirle algo a la chiquilla.

—¡Oye!. ¡Espera!— demasiado tarde, una de las manos de la niña ya lo jalaba alejándolo de Sesshoumaru y acercándolo a la orilla del río.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸. **

Kagome abrió los ojos pesadamente, odiaba que los rayos de sol le dieran contra la cara de aquella forma. Sintió algo de frío a pesar de estar bien abrigada con la colchoneta gruesa de su bolsa de dormir. Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que faltaba algo, más bien que le faltaba alguien a su lado. Pero se tranquilizo al verla de espaldas, arrodillada frente a la fogata, el delicioso aroma del desayuno empezaba a desprenderse de los alimentos que con cuidado Sango cocinaba. Mas dejo de hacer aquello al sentirse observada.

— ¡Buenos días Kagome!— Shippo le gano el saludo a la exterminadora, que simplemente sonrío, haciéndole señas a la miko para que se acercara también a desayunar. Kagome saludo también, mas no se acerco, ya que primero recogió su bolsa de dormir, desvío su mirada buscando en una familiar rama al hanyou. Más no le encontró.

—Sango-chan e Inuyasha ¿Dónde esta?— la exterminadora le miro, dejando entre las pequeñas manos del kitzune el plato de su comida. Para luego acercarse hasta le miko abrazándola con suavidad de la cintura.

—No se tu Kagome, pero no quede satisfecha con lo de anoche— susurro quedo la exterminadora en uno de los oídos de la joven, evadiendo la pregunta que le había hecho y haciendo que se sonrojara con sus palabras. Sango deposito un rápido beso en su mejilla— Y seguramente Inuyasha hizo algo parecido con Sesshoumaru ¿No crees?—

— ¡No puede ser!— chillo Kagome, revolviéndose entre los brazos de la joven. Hasta girarse y quedar ambas frente afrente.

— ¿Porque no? Si nosotras tuvimos algo de suerte anoche¿Por qué Inuyasha no? Ya que si no hubiese sido así en estos momentos estaría aquí, llorando como una Magdalena por Sesshoumaru—

—¡Sango!—

— ¡Bueno te propongo algo! Si para medio día no regresa, iremos juntas a buscarlo— Kagome asintió con ánimos, sujetando la mano que la joven le tendía, para que ambas se dirigían a la fogata, para desayunar.

— ¿Y Miroku?. ¿No lo vamos a esperar para comer todos juntos?- soltó Shippo, aunque el zorrito ya llevaba mas de medio plato vacío.

— No, desde temprano se fue y no creo que vuelva tan pronto, demás Shippo tú de que te quejas si ya casi te terminaste tu comida— termino Sango, alcanzándole un plato bien servido a la miko. Mirando con enfado al zorrito metiche y aguafiestas de interesantes momentos.

— Bueno solo decía, oye Sango ¿Me das mas comida?— rogó el kitzune con ojos brillantes y casi llorosos cuando la exterminadora le vio, mas negó con la cabeza, logrando que este comenzara a llorar. Sango lo iba a regañar pero la miko se le adelanto, sirviéndole un poco mas de comida. Después de todo si, Shippo no se callaba en ese momento, no dejaría de llorar en todo el día solo para molestarlas.

— ¡Un poco mas pero es todo Shippo!. ¡Déjale algo a Inuyasha!— a regañadientes el pequeño zorrito acepto aquello.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸. **

Los ojos azules del monje se dirigieron con temor hacia la orilla del río, tenia un mal presentimiento, después de todo no quería que sus palabras se hicieran realidad. El que tanto cuidaba su cuerpo y rostro, lo que menos deseaba eran las cicatrices, raspones o…

—¡Moretones!— bramo molesto e incrédulo el monje, palpando con sus dedos las violáceas marcas en sus mejillas, producidas por los puños de aquellos queridos amigos suyos.

Golpeo el agua con sus manos, dejándose caer sentado en la tierra cercana a este. Su venganza en parte de ser perfecta ¡También era la mas dolorosa y antiestética!. Realmente valía la pena hacer todo aquello para que al final estuviese pero de cómo había empezado. Presiono con sus dedo uno de los moretones en su rostro sintiendo la punzada de dolor dañándole.

Claro que lo valía y mas si ellas sufrían mas que él.

— ¡Maldita Sango, tonta Kagome y Estúpido Inuyasha!—grito a los cuatro vientos con furia, mas aquellas palabras solo llegaron a los oídos de un demonio, que no muy alejado del él le había visto llegar hasta ahí, minutos antes.

—¿Por qué tanto odio hacia tusa camaradas monje?—

Miroku levanto la vista, buscando al dueño de aquellas palabras, mas fue cuando este se dejo caer del árbol, quedando a un lado suyo, que supo de quien se trataba, después de todo aquellos ojos carmesíes eran inconfundibles para él.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸. **


	11. Planes!

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 11— ¡Planes! **

—Na… Naraku—Miroku se levanto de golpe, sujetando con fuerza su báculo, mas lo dejo de lado, conteniéndose y es que aun no se acostumbraba a sus repentinas llegadas.

—Amenazándome otra vez con eso monje. Aun no se te quita la costumbre—

—Uh. No— Naraku se acerco hasta él, levanto una de sus manos, trazando con sus dedos la violácea marca que segundos atrás el monje había descubierto.

—Seguro, seguro, aunque yo nunca te hice marcas como esa—

—No directamente tu pero… si a quienes enviabas a eliminarnos—

—Y muchas veces te rogué disculpas, después de todo solo quería matar a Inuyasha y a los demás pero jamás a ti— Naraku le sujeto entre sus brazos, regalándole un sutil beso en el cuello, el monje se dejo hacer, mas despacio fue alejándose de su agarre.

—Y tu mismo acabaste con lo que teníamos Naraku—

—No fue por gusto tu también tuviste la culpa—

—¿Que es lo que te propones Naraku?— Pregunto a fin Miroku, no deseaba volver a pelearse con él, no ahora que volvía a tenerle cerca.

— ¿Yo? Nah, nada en particular, solo andaba por ahí y por allí ya sabes— Naraku se dejo caer contra el suelo, jugueteando con las hojillas de una pequeña flor. Y después se puso al silbar sabiendo que ignorarlo, era lo mínimo que soportaba el monje.

—¡Naraku!. ¡Maldita Sea!. ¿Por qué siempre te comportas como un niño?— gruño molesto Miroku, sentándose también, arrebatándole la flor al hanyou. Pero de un momento a otro, inesperadamente, Naraku le hizo quedar contra el suelo, colocándose sobre él.

—Y entonces. ¿De que forma te gusta que me comporte?—ronroneo el demonio, bajando el rostro hasta los labios de este, simplemente acariciándolos con los suyos.

—No tengo tiempo ni ganas para esto Naraku—Con ambos brazos el monje hizo fuerza, quitándoselo de encima, dejándolo a un lado suyo y volviendo a quedar sentado— Es mas quiero que me ayudes a vengarme—

—¿En serio?. ¿Pero de quien será ahora? Tal vez de Sango por haberte golpeado después de lo que dijiste frente a Sesshoumaru cuando tenias a Inuyasha en tus brazos o bien de Inuyasha por haberte golpeado cuando intentabas besarlo— Pregunto irónico el hanyou.

—¿Me estabas espiando?— Miroku lo miro confundido, pero al llegar una de las abejas venenosas hasta ellos, supo que había sido así.

—¿Y qué si lo hice?— Gruño Naraku con sorna fingida, aunque no se podía apreciar bien su voz, el monje no sabia si estaba molesto o dolido.

—De ambos, nunca me ha gustado que me lastimen de esta manera— respondió el monje contestando al anterior pregunta del hanyou, omitiendo contestar la nueva. Señalando también su magullada mejilla.

—¿Y que has planeado hasta ahora?— pregunto una vez mas Naraku, dejando caer su peso hacia atrás, quedando de espaldas contra el suelo, dedicándose a ver las nubes en el cielo.

—¡Ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda, después de todo, tu eres él de los planes brillantes!—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos, extrañamente se sentía muy cansado, pero a pesar del sueño que aun tenia, el continuo barullo a su alrededor le había despertado. Quedo sentado después de despertarse, frotándose los ojos, pero gruño molesto cuando aquel chorro de agua llego hasta él mojándolo y todo el ruido a su alrededor ceso.

—Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, no pensamos que el agua llegaría hasta allá y entonces cuando...—

Bla, bla, bla…

Las palabras de Lin eran solo eso, no las comprendía en absoluto solo estaba embobado por así decirlo mirando al pequeño Inuyasha, completamente empapado que segundos antes luchaba por salir del agua donde Lin lo había metido a fuerza. Inuyasha salió al fin del agua, sacudiéndose en cuatro patas arrojando toda el agua que tenia sobre él.

—ESTUPIDO INUYASHA QUE NO ESTAS VIENDO QUE ESTAS MOJANDO A SESSHOUMARU-SAMA— una pequeña piedrita, le fue arrojada, e instintivamente el viejo Jaken volteo a ver a su amo que no le veía con muy buenos ojos.

—Cállate Jaken—

Sesshoumaru se levanto, empezando a caminar acercándose a Inuyasha, que no había levantado su vista después de ver que efectivamente había mojado a Sesshoumaru, estaba demasiado avergonzado y para colmo sus instintos caninos le habían ganado, sacudiéndose de aquella forma.

—Perdón Sesshoumaru es que—

—HA COMO TE ATREVES, LLÁMALE CON MAS RESPETO QUE NO ESTA A TU ALTURA. Y— Jaken volvió a hablar, corriendo hasta quedar a un lado de su amo.

—No te metas en esto Jaken—

—Sesshoumaru en verdad yo no quería mojarte, pero no pude evitarl..—

—IRRESPETUOSO A MI AMO NO LE—

—¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARÁS JAKEN!— Sesshoumaru harto de que el sapo interrumpiera a Inuyasha a cada rato, se coloco detrás de él, echando una de sus piernas hacia atrás, para después estamparla contra el trasero de este, arrojándolo de una patada contra el cielo.

—¡Pero. Amo bonitooooo!— solo se pudo escuchar a lo lejos. Sesshoumaru sonrió al menos ya no le molestaría en un buen rato.

—Hahaha Jaken-sama salió volando—chillo Lin, corriendo en dirección a donde Sesshoumaru había mandado a Jaken, pronto caería y quería ser la primera en burlarse de él en su cara. Los pescados que había cazado fueron dejados en el suelo antes de que desapareciera también.

La suave risa de Inuyasha inundo el momentáneo silencio que se había formado, después de que aquellos dos desaparecieran. Aunque cuando los fríos ojos de Sesshoumaru se posaron sobre él, dejo de reírse. Más volvió a hacerlo cuando este comenzó a hacerlo levemente. Minutos después Sesshoumaru simplemente llego hasta él, inspeccionando con sus manos las ropas negras de Inuyasha.

—Aún están húmedas—

—Pero se secaran—

—Será mejor que te quites esas ropas y las pongas a secar—

—Pero es que..— Inuyasha bajo el rostro sonrojado, hem, no tenia nada que ponerse y digamos que no podía andar por ahí desnudo, mucho menos si Sesshoumaru estaba cerca.

—Tus amigos no están lejos, supongo que puedes ir allá por tus antiguas ropas— Inuyasha cerro los ojos comprendiéndolo, lo que pasaba era que Sesshoumaru ya no lo quería cerca, no podía ser otra cosa.

—No me gustaría que te volvieras a quejar por el frió como anoche— los largos dedos de Sesshoumaru alejaron algunos de los mechones húmedos de la frente de Inuyasha—Aunque si no quieres puedes ponerte la estola que sigue allá, después de todo es demasiado grande y ya sabemos que te cubre por completo—

—Si, creo que tomare mejor la estola—

—Bien—Inuyasha suspiro cuando Sesshoumaru dejo de tocarle y se alejo de él, arrodillándose para ver los pescados con sus manos.

—¿Realmente te gusta eso?—

—No— Contesto Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie, no se giro ya que sabia que Inuyasha se estaba desvistiendo, o al menos eso parecía con ese ruido que hacia moviendo sus ropas—Pero es lo único que Lin sabe hacer, aunque nunca pruebo lo que cocina, una vez lo hice y créeme desde entonces odie mas la comida hecha por humanos—

—Ya veo— las lentas pisadas de Inuyasha terminaron una vez mas a su lado. Sesshoumaru se giro al fin, viendo, se veía tan abrazable con eso puesto

—¿Y entonces que te gusta comer?— susurro quedo el hanyou, dejando descansar su cabeza contra el pecho de Sesshoumaru ¿Podía hacerlo no? Además la noche pasado no se había enfadado cuando lo abrazo. Podría volver a usar el truquito de que tenia frío. Aunque no había tenido que abrazarlo ya que era el mismo Sesshoumaru quien lo había hecho.

—Cachorritos lanuditos—murmuro quedamente el youkai, aproximando su rostro al de Inuyasha. La mirada dorada de este brillaba, deseosa de cazar a su presa. Inuyasha le miro con temor. Imaginándose a que cachorrito Sesshoumaru quería desayunarse.

—Ca... Cachorritos?— pregunto agazapándose hacia atrás, diablos si que quería que lo besara pero ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad, la vergüenza le ganaba con creces. Por un momento los ojos de Sesshoumaru dejaron de brillar, para volverse una vez mas, fríos.

—Hem… si, ya sabes conejitos lanudos, eso— dijo firme soltándolo y dándole la espalda.

—Ha— soltó Inuyasha decepcionado. Había estado tan cerca y otra vez la oportunidad se le había escapado de las manos.

—Quédate aquí, te buscare otra cosa de comer, Lin y Jaken no deben de tardar—

—Pero… Sesshoumaru yo—Ya de nada le servia hablar, Sesshoumaru se había ido demasiado lejos— Quiero ir contigo—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—Debe de haber alguna forma— Naraku miraba a Miroku que se movía en círculos desde hacia un rato, no le había contestado y este había tomado la respuesta muda del hanyou como un no— Tiene que haber alguna forma de frustrar los planes de las chicas y de paso perjudicar a Inuyasha—

Claro que podía ayudarle con aquello, pero no se lo diría aún, además le divertía verlo caminado de un lado a otro angustiado porque ninguna buena idea se le viniera a la mente. Le dejaría desesperarse y luego le diría, claro no sin antes pedirle algo a cambio. Sí, era lo mejor, así cuando le dijera lo que quería este no se opondrá.

—Vaya parece que no podrás vengarte esta vez—Naraku volvió a echarse contra el suelo tranquilo— Deja eso en paz ya Miroku—

—¡No se me ocurre nada, pero de ninguna forma esto se quedara así!— gruño molesto, señalando su mejilla antes de tumbarse también en el suelo, quedando muy cerca de Naraku. Después de un rato en silencio, se giro hacia el hanyou y se recargo contra su pecho, dejando su mejilla contra él.

— No, creo que te haré caso, no podré vengarme después de todo—

—Miroku. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que puedes hacer?— el monje se medio levanto apoyándose contra Naraku, que no despegaba su mirada del cielo—Se me ocurre algo que tal vez funcione—

—Naraku ¡Dímelo!— una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Naraku antes de mirara al monje y sujetarlo de su cintura.

—Claro, claro, te lo diré, pero sabes que no lo haré si no obtengo algo a cambio—murmuro de forma seductora, apretando mas el cuerpo del monje contra él suyo— Y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero—

— Ha ya, de acuerdo— dijo, comenzando a desabrocharse el amarre de sus ropas sagradas de sacerdote—¡Anda¡. ¡Entre más rápido acabemos, mejor para los dos!—

Había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de Naraku, que la idea le agradaba, aunque no le gustara que fuese por un trato, al menos antes lo hacían porque así ambos lo querían, los hombros desnudos de Miroku fueron vistos por las rojizas iris de Naraku quien solo acertó a negar con la cabeza y soltar una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que esta vez al que quiero es a ti?— pregunto divertido Naraku, tomando uno de sus rizados mechones negros, enredándolos en su dedo— Si así fuera, no te hubiera dicho nada, después de todo tu siempre has sido mío para lo que sea Miroku—

— ¿Y entonces?. ¿A quien diablos quieres?— gruño ofendido Miroku acodándose las ropas una vez mas, demasiado dolido por el comentario del hanyou— Pero te lo advierto, el trato no incluye imposibles—

—Quiero a Sesshoumaru—sentencio firme el hanyou, soltando su cabello, alejando al monje de él levantándose—No lo puedo evitar, sentirme así de atraído por él, siempre aparentando esa frialdad y declarándose inalcanzable para cualquiera que lo intente—

— ¡Olvídalo! Soy un monje. ¡Pero no hago milagros!— _Y menos Sesshoumaru_ quiso decir, no porque no pudiera traérselo a Naraku, pero no soportaría verlo con ese youkai entre sus brazos.

—¡Como si no pudieras hacerlo!—

—Pe..Pero Naraku yo no quiero que..—

—Nada de peros— gruño furioso el hanyou, retándole con la mirada— Si tu pudiste tener a Inuyasha¿Por qué yo no a Sesshoumaru?— Miroku iba a protestar pero no pudo, los brazos de Naraku le habían sujetado con fuerza— Así que ya lo sabes, yo haré todo para que destruyas los planes de las mujeres y dañes a Inuyasha, tu solo ocúpate de traerme a Sesshoumaru—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	12. Por Vencido

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 12—Por vencido **

Sesshoumaru camino furioso consigo mismo, adentrándose en un bosque no muy profundo. ¿Qué demonios había sido esa idea de cachorrito lanudo? Un poco mas y se hubiera atrevido a sacarle esa lanita que llevaba encima dejándolo desnudo. Aunque pudo alejarse a tiempo. Si había sido lo mejor. Se dejo caer entre las raíces de un enorme árbol, quedando sentado en una de ellas.

Inuyasha, le gustaba demasiado, eso lo sabia, pero ¿A ese hanyou le gustaría él? Podría ser, le había dado algunas pruebas de que así era, pero, al mismo tiempo estaba ese monje, e Inuyasha también se había sonrojado al estar entre sus brazos, además de no haber negado aquellas palabras de aquel humano dijo.

Inuyasha y el tal Miroku eran pareja.

No

Definitivamente había sacado conclusiones falsas, él no le gustaba a Inuyasha, después de todo nunca le había tratado amigablemente y el solo hacerlo por dos días no significaría absolutamente nada para el hanyou.

Tal vez y no fuese tan mala idea aceptar la proposición de Naraku.

Gruño levemente, no, ese demonio no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Y el mitad bestia de blancas orejas no le haría caso con el humano cerca. Soltó un suspiro levantando si vista dorada al cielo. No era tan desvergonzado como para andar rompiendo parejas. Aunque era la primera vez que sentía algo como aquello por alguien. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente Inuyasha no se veía tan contento entre los brazos del monje, había visto claramente como le miraba, diciéndole sin palabras que aquello no era cierto. Pero aun así.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en aquello y se ponía a buscar comida. Para eso había venido y no para algo más. Se levanto con suavidad, alejando con sus garras el polvo que se había pegado a sus ropas.

—Si tan solo pidiera decirle a Inuyasha. Me gustas— negó fuertemente con la cabeza, para que atormentarlo con sus tonterías. Seria mejor llevarle algo de comer y después despedirse del mismo. Ya nada le quedaba por hacer en ese lugar.

Comenzó a caminar alejándose en silencio, no es que se diera por vencido, como podría ser eso, si ni siquiera había intentado pelear siquiera por el hanyou. Era mejor así, eso creía y se conformaba con poder susurrar esas palabras al viento. Después de todo Inuyasha no las oiría.

Pero lo que no sabia era que esas palabras si habían sido escuchadas por el hanyou, que no muy alejando observaba en silencio como el youkai se alejaba. Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

—Le… gusto— el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—¡Maldita exterminadora de cuarta!. ¡Ven y sácame de aquí!— Gruño con fuerza Kouga aun amarrado en el árbol donde Sango le había dejado, podía sentir el aroma de la mujer que mas odiaba y a la que mas amaba acercándose lentamente.

—¿Pasaste una buena noche lobo?—Sango se acerco con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Kagome solo miro a Kouga con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

—Ya veras como te ira cuando me deshaga de estas cuerdas—

—Aja, aunque no has logrado aflojarlas siquiera en toda la noche— Murmuro la exterminadora aburrida mirando hacia donde Kagome había desviado la vista.

—¡Inuyasha!— No respondió, simplemente se paso de largo sin mirarlas, sumamente sonrojado.

—¿Y a este que le pasa?—

—No lo se Sango-chan—

—Vayamos a averiguarlo—

—Si—

—¡Oigan!—Gruño otra vez Kouga—¡Desátenme!. Demonios volvieron a irse—

El lobo volvió a patalear intentando soltarse en vano.

—Hakaku, Ginta ¿Dónde diablos están cuando se les necesita?—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—¡Amo Sesshoumaru!— Le saludo animada Lin, arrastrando con una de sus manos el maltrecho cuerpo de Jaken. Que de una increíble manera se levanto como si nada viendo a su amo con estrellitas en los ojos.

¿Acaso la comida que traía en sus manos la traía para ellos?. ¡Ojala y fuese así!.

Los dorados ojos del youkai buscaron al hanyou, pero no le encontró, solo vio la esponjosa estola doblada con cuidado, exactamente donde la había dejado hacia algunas horas, antes de decirle a Inuyasha que la usara. No tenia que preguntar, era lógico que el hanyou se hubiera marchado.

—Amo Sesshoumaru ¿Eso es para nosotros?— se atrevió a preguntar al fin Jaken, aunque teniendo precaución, no quería salir volando otra vez.

Sesshoumaru no contesto, simplemente se arrodillo, dejando en el suelo, las frutas que había traído en principio para Inuyasha. Miro a las dos criaturas y asintió, antes de levantarse y que estos, tomaran con sus manos la comida.

—Aliméntense bien, cuando vuelva nos iremos—

—Si—

Sesshoumaru dejo de verles para acercarse hasta su estola, pasándola nuevamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, enlazándola con fuerza en el mismo para que no se cayera. Podía irse en ese mismo instante, pero quería pensar primero lo que haría.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—Bueeeno, Inuyasha… con todo lo que nos has contado. Si no te pones en alerta ¡Naraku te va a robar a tu Sesshoumaru!—

Sango murmuro aquello con burla, dejando descansar su espalda contra la roca. Donde detrás de la misma Inuyasha se cambiaba las ropas mojadas por unas secas. Aunque era el mismo traje rojo que siempre usaba.

—Ya lo se—Inuyasha salió al fin, de detrás de la roca—Pero es que no me esperaba eso, aun— Inuyasha bajo la vista, no sabia si ponerse a gritar de felicidad por lo que había escuchado decir a Sesshoumaru o bien tirarse a llorar al suelo, incomodo por no saber que hacer.

—¿Pero por qué te preocupas tanto? Si ya sabes lo que Sesshoumaru siente por ti— Sango lo miro dudosa.

—Si pero—A Kagome aquella inseguridad la saco de quicio, se acerco hasta Inuyasha y sujetándole de los mechones que llevaba en el pecho, le zarandeo.

—Es por esta inseguridad que lo vas a perder¡Sabe lo que sientes y sabes lo que el siente por ti!. ¡Decide de una vez si lo vas a hacer Inuyasha! Sino vas a hacer nada entonces¡Déjalo ya! Que Naraku lo tenga para él—grito Kagome furiosa, buscando la mirada de Sango para que le apoyara en lo que decía.

—¡Si!. ¡Exacto Inuyasha!. ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que no!. ¡Somos dos contra uno!. No te des por vencido— Debía decir la exterminadora que aquellas pupilas castañas de la miko eran intimidantes, pero era una de las cosas por la cual se había enamorado de ella.

—De acuerdo. Buscare a Sesshoumaru—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Miroku caminaba despacio a un lado de Naraku, no estaba de acuerdo, para nada con la idea del hanyou, pero ya había aceptado. Se había puesto a pensar en como le traería a Sesshoumaru, pero siendo sincero no quería hacerlo. No por que le temiera a el youkai, sino porque, aquello significaría que estaba de acuerdo en perder a Naraku por realizar su venganza.

Y a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos. No quería perderlo.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo?— el monje dirigió su mirada a la rojiza del demonio que le observaba con cautela.

—Pues que más, estoy pensando en como traerte a Sesshoumaru— murmuro enfadado el monje, dejando de mirarlo, para dirigir su vista nuevamente al frente.

—¡Oh!. ¿Pero por qué lo dices tan molesto?—Naraku se detuvo, sujetando al monje de los hombros obligándolo a verlo.

El burlón brillo en las pupilas de Naraku le disgusto al monje, que desvió la mirada a un lado. Naraku tenia razón, no debía de estar así, después de todo el mismo Miroku había terminado con lo que ambos tenían, pero.

—Naraku, yo quiero que… Volvamos a..—

—Shhh. Alguien viene—

Naraku lo sujeto, dejándolo contra uno de los troncos del árbol, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. El monje no se quejo, al contrario incluso abrazo levemente al demonio, dejando descansar su mejilla contra el pecho del hanyou. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en aspirar el sutil aroma que Naraku desprendía, sintiéndose tranquilo. No, ahora menos que nunca dejaría que se fuera con Sesshoumaru.

—Vaya si es Sesshoumaru— el hanyou murmuro aquello con alegría, dejo de sujetar a Miroku, pero cuando intento alejarse para seguir al youkai, los fuertes dedos del moje sujetando sus ropas de lo impidieron.

—Tranquilo Miroku, voy a proponerle una vez lo mismo, si me rechaza tendrás tu oportunidad de atraparlo para mí y si no lo hace, te prometo que aun y así te ayudare a vengarte de ellos—

—Ya no quiero eso— Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por el demonio, había desaparecido en una voluta de veneno.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

_¿Cuantas veces me había dicho? Prohibido ilusionarme, pero ahora si que puedo_ el hanyou iba completamente metido en sus pensamientos, olfateando el lugar buscando a Sesshoumaru, pudo encontrar fácilmente su aroma, aunque también el de otro demonio, que para nada le hacia gracia que el youkai tuviera cerca.

Pero aquello en lugar de entristecerle, hacia que se enojara más. La pequeña intención que tenía de declararse en lugar de desaparecer aumentaba más. Finalmente llego, encontrando a aquellos dos que al parecer platicaban con interés mutuamente. No se habían percatado de su presencia y eso era aun mejor para Inuyasha.

—Bien, voy a alejar a Naraku y le diré lo que siento a Sesshoumaru¡Ahora!—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	13. Mio!

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**Capitulo 13—Mío **

—¿Y bien Sesshoumaru, que te parece la idea? No pido que me ames. Aun, pero, ya sabes, las cosas llegan a darse—Murmuro suavemente Naraku, acercándose con cautela al youkai.

—No me convence—

—¿Por qué? Lo que te digo es sincero—susurro nuevamente Naraku, quedando ya a escasos centímetros del youkai, sus dedos se aventuraron a tocar aquella mejilla tatuada y sonrió levemente al ver que Sesshoumaru no se enfadaba por ello.

No muy lejos de ahí, Miroku miraba aquello con dolor, pensó que ya no le importaría lo que Naraku hiciera, pero ahora viendo aquellos ojos rojos llenos de cariño para alguien mas que no era él, le dolió. Como nunca antes le había dolido algo así.

—No quiero que Naraku este con Sesshoumaru. No quiero—

—Entonces. Si es así. Creo que yo— Sesshoumaru dudaba.

¿Realmente era aquello lo que quería?

Ese breve instante fue aprovechado por el hanyou, que le sujeto levemente de la barbilla, girándole el rostro acercando peligrosamente el suyo. Si antes Inuyasha estaba enojado por la cercanía de Naraku para con Sesshoumaru, ahora estaba más que furioso

¿Quería besarlo?

¿A su youkai?

Eso si que no se lo permitiría. Desenfundo a colmillo de acero con rabia, hoy si que se deshacía de una vez por todas de Naraku.

—¡Bien Naraku luego no te quejes por lo que hago!—Pero antes de que el hanyou llegara, una rápida ráfaga morada paso a su lado yendo hasta los dos separándolos, haciendo caer de espaldas al hanyou de cabellera rizada.

— ¡Naraku No lo hagas!—pidió Miroku sujetándose con fuerza de la cintura del hanyou impidiéndole levantarse apresándolo con su propio cuerpo.

—Miroku ¿Qué haces? Vas a echarlo todo a perder—le susurro quedo Naraku tratándose de quitárselo de encima. Sesshoumaru miro intrigado la escena al igual que Inuyasha alejado de ellos, mas no dijo nada.

—¡No me importa!—

—¿Qué?—

—No quiero vengarme. ¡No si con eso debo aceptar el perderte!—Miroku enterró su cara en el pecho de Naraku, soltando algunas ligeras lagrimas —¡No quiero! Aun. ¡Te amo!—

—Miroku—susurro quedo acariciando suavemente los cabellos del monje. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, ese había sido su verdadero plan desde el principio y al menos por una vez, después de tantos, había funcionado.

Sesshoumaru se sintió ajeno a todo aquello, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse. Camino despacio, siguiendo el camino que desde un principio se había propuesto a recorrer antes de volver a encontrarse con sus acompañantes para irse de ahí. Inuyasha le siguió, en silencio y alejado. Sesshoumaru no sabia que le seguía, después de todo le daba la espalda y caminaba a contra viento. Difícilmente captaría su aroma.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Sesshoumaru camino despacio, sin fijarse en que volvía nuevamente al lago donde la noche anterior había salvado a Inuyasha. Volvió a dejarse caer a un lado de un imponente árbol, mas esta vez, extendió su estola, quedando recostado sobre la misma mirando con interés las curiosas formas de las nubes.

Por lo menos ahora estaba tranquilo.

Ni Miroku era pareja de Inuyasha.

Ni Naraku volvería a acercarse a él con planes de conquista.

Un momento.

Miroku no era pareja de Inuyasha. Entonces. Aun tenía una oportunidad.

Eso si es que a Inuyasha él le gustaba.

Aunque por lo que había visto y sentido en las actitudes del hanyou, era así. El le gustaba a Inuyasha.

Entonces

¿Por qué estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo y no buscando al hanyou?

¡Bien eso haría!

Se levanto quedando sentado e iba a recoger su estola cuando una ráfaga de viento le golpeo, haciendo que sus largos cabellos se movieran con violencia. Giro sus ojos aburrido cuando identifico a la dueña de aquel conocido aroma.

Si no era Naraku quien lo molestaba.

Entonces llegaba también.

—Kagura—Soltó fríamente el youkai al ver los rojizos ojos de la manipuladora de los vientos.

—Si—

—¿Para que viniste? —-Sesshoumaru la miro mas fríamente antes de levantarse por completo quedando frente a ella.

—Sesshoumaru. Cariño…—Osadamente la mujer se echo contra él apretando su cuerpo contra el de Sesshoumaru, abrazándole del cuello—Sabia que no aceptarías las estupideces que te propuso Naraku. —

—Kagura… No te atrevas— gruño Sesshoumaru al ver como la mujer intentaba besarle. Giro el rostro sujetándola de los hombros, quitándosela de encima, pero esta volvió— Lo digo en serio Kagura—

—¿Y crees que yo no lo hago en serio?—

No muy lejos de ellos, una hanyou no veía para nada contento aquella escena, su rostro enfadado estaba pasando en aquellos momentos por diferentes colores, al igual que por variados estados de ira, aunque aquello no era visto por ninguno de los dos, uno por preocuparse en quitarse a la mujer y la otra por besarlo como quería.

No supo por que pero algo le llamaba la atención a uno de sus costados y solo por ello, Sesshoumaru giro los ojos, perdiendo levemente el contacto con los de Kagura. Un leve escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver la atemorizante cara de Inuyasha y la violenta aura negra que le rodeaba.

—Mira tu quieres, yo quiero así que¿Por qué no? Sexymaru ¿Qué?. ¿No te gusto?.– Kagura ese momento de distracción en el youkai, sujetándole de las mejillas, besándolo.

Pero aquello si que fue lo único que el hanyou no pudo soportar. Kagura no solo estaba besando a Sesshoumaru, sino que hasta las manos entre las ropas le metía, tocando todo lo que podía. El youkai se movía intentando quitársela pero era en vano, una y otra vez la bruja de los vientos lo sometía.

Hasta que.

—¡Mira zorra!.– Inuyasha gruño aquello después de haber llegado hasta ambos, sujetando con fuerza una de las muñecas de Kagura, enterrando sus garras en la piel haciéndole sangrar. Alejándola finalmente de Sesshoumaru.

—¿Qué te pasa¡. ¡Suéltame maldita bestia!—Kagura luchaba en vano por alejar aquella garra de su mano, Inuyasha le había tomado por sorpresa y por lo visto no estaba dispuesto a soltarla bajo ninguna causa.

—¡Primera y última vez que te lo digo Kagura¡. ¡ALÉJATE DE SESSHOUMARU!—

Por primera vez Kagura sintió miedo, aquellas pupilas doradas la miraban con demasiado odio, incluso mas verdadero del que a veces le tenia y hasta podría decirse que Inuyasha se estaba controlando para no matarla en ese mismo instante.

—Metete con todos los que quieran. Perra, pero a Sesshoumaru no lo toques y así, tú y yo no tendremos problema ¿Me expliqué bien? –. Finalmente la garra de Inuyasha le soltó, arrojándola con fuerza a la tierra donde irremediablemente cayó sentada.

—¿Qué? —

—¡Entiende zorra! Nadie toca lo que es mío—

Inuyasha la miro altaneramente con una mueca de superioridad en su rostro, aun así no dudo en crujir las garras frente a la mujer de rojiza mirada. Esta frente a ella impidiendo que viera si quiera al youkai que atónito y con la mirada expectante la espalda de Inuyasha veía.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—Miroku—susurro quedo el hanyou, viendo como este se sentaba sobre sus caderas, echando el cuerpo para adelante, dejando sus rostros demasiado cerca.

—¿Sabes que te he echado mucho de menos?—el monje después de susurrar aquello, apretó sus muslos abiertos, pegando las rodillas en las costillas de Naraku—Y cuando intento seducirte. Me ignoras. Eres malo Naraku—

—Miroku, tu mismo me pediste que si volvías a hacerlo, te ignorara—Contesto seguro Naraku, desviando su mirada rojiza del monje. Aunque volvió a dirigirla hacia el mismo cuando vio como salía tirada lejos la túnica violeta que cubría sus ropajes de monje.

Quedo sentado sobre el pasto donde Miroku le había arrojado, con el monje aun sentado sobre él, pero al menos con sus manos había evitado que terminara de desvestirse, volvió a subir las ropas que habían descendido de sus hombros dejándoles desnudos.

—¡No Miroku!. ¡No así!—gruño enfadad Naraku, el también lo deseaba, pero, no quería solo sexo, anhelaba nuevamente hacerle el amor como en tiempos pasados.

En ceño fruncido en el rostro del hanyou se esfumo al ver las finas facciones del monje. Había un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, los ojos levemente entrecerrado, mostrando lujuria, pero aun más que eso, un cariño y amor desmedido.

Miroku guió sus labios hacia los de Naraku, atrapándolos entre los mismos. Besándole con suavidad incitándolo. Sujeto las manos del demonio, llevándolas a sus ropas, haciendo que el mismo se las quitara. Rompió levemente el beso, dirigiéndose a la mejilla del hanyou, besándola entes de llegar hasta el lóbulo de la oreja que mordió suavemente antes de susurrar.

—Quiero ser nuevamente tuyo y que seas mío—las manos de Naraku recorrieron con cuidado los músculos de la espalda descubierta del monje—Como antes, no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más—

—N..No aquí..—balbuceo apenas el hanyou, ya que le cortaba la respiración los movimientos del monje que apretaba sus caderas contra las de Naraku.

¡Quería tomarle!

¡Si!

Pero no a la vista de todos.

El espectáculo de un Miroku desnudo era solo para él.

—Llévame a nuestro castillo— volvió a morder el lóbulo de su oreja antes de reclamarle un beso fuerte que el demonio no tardo en responder con hambre. Asintió levemente antes de llevarlo junto a él. Desapareciendo en algunos segundos.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Y entonces después de oír aquello, Kagura opto por hacer lo que mejor sabía. Huir. La diminuta pluma blanca que llevaba en sus cabellos fue arrojada al viento, haciendo que esta creciera y de un firme salto termino sentada en ella. Inuyasha miro triunfante como la demonio se largaba. Pero todo aquel valor se esfumó al escuchar aquella voz que.

—Inuyasha. ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir con eso?—

Las orejas blancas del hanyou se agazaparon y un violento sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Se giro levemente encontrándose con la mirada de Sesshoumaru fija en él, su cuerpo demasiado cerca.

Trago saliva con dificultad.

Tenía mucho que explicar y varios sentimientos por declarar.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.


	14. Todo por un Vino

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido:__ 01/07/07 _

**14— Todo por el vino. **

—Inuyasha— Dijo el youkai, caminando hasta detenerse delante del hanyou— ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir con eso? Eso de que, nadie toca lo que es tuyo-. Inuyasha siguió callado, sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban más calientes y seguramente más rojas de lo normal.

—Yo, solo, yo-. Tartamudeo—No lo se-

—Eso no es una respuesta ¿ Dime porqué lo hiciste?— Volvió a preguntar Sesshoumaru con suavidad.

—Es que. Kagura. Me molestó con lo que hacia— Gruño Inuyasha frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Con que algo que Kagura hacia?— Pregunto Sesshoumaru, sujetando con sus dedos la mejilla del hanyou, que levemente tembló al contacto de los dedos del youkai con su piel. Inuyasha asintió levemente aunque fue incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Sesshoumaru.

— Pues lo que Kagura hizo, fue, besarme..— Inuyasha asintió furioso a las palabras del youkai.

—Y tu llegaste, me la quitaste de encima y dijiste que nadie tocaba lo tuyo— Sesshoumaru dio algunos pasos mas, quedando mas cerca del hanyou, que apenado asentía una vez mas.

—Eso fue lo que te molesto. Y dijiste eso porque yo..—

—¡Porque me gustas!- Finalmente el hanyou le miro, sus pupilas doradas brillaban, aunque había una pequeña queja en los mismos. Aunque no se percato de que el rostro de Sesshoumaru, estaba cerca del suyo. Demasiado cerca.

—¡Todos querían algo contigo y yo no podía decir nada! Y ella te beso antes de que yo pudiera decirte lo que sentía. Justo cuando te buscaba para decírtelo, tenia que pasar eso ¡No es justo Sesshoumaru! Y seguramente ahora..—.

Las protestas del hanyou dejaron de escucharse, los tibios labios del youkai se habían posado en los suyos con suavidad, Inuyasha al principio no supo que ocurría. Pero cuando aquella húmeda lengua acaricio sus labios pidiendo le dejase entrar en su boca, cerró los ojos, suspirando antes de abrirla tímidamente, dejando entrar al youkai en la misma.

Realmente Inuyasha era adorablemente tierno. Eso era lo que le parecía al youkai, que levemente abrió los ojos mirado su rostro sonrojado y feliz, mientras correspondía con timidez su beso. Finalmente había hecho realidad uno de sus anhelos, aunque debía hablar con él primero, pero simplemente no pudo resistirse a besarlo. En contra de lo que quería y con esfuerzo se aparto un poco del hanyou que con un gruñidito se quejo de que aquellos labios lo dejasen.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo.. Tu también me gustas— Se acercó nuevamente al rostro del hanyou, mirándolo con ternura en sus ojos dorados. Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido. Aunque sus semblante cambio esbozando una suave sonrisa, había ansiado tanto escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios del youkai al que mas quería.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Kagura se encontraba sobre uno de los bellísimos cojines que Naraku en ocasione sutilizaba para sentarse. Cerca de ella había a una mesita donde se encontraba una botella de vino. El favorito de Naraku. La miro con recelo, pensando en lo que le había sucedido a en la mañana. Había podido besar a Sesshoumaru, lo que siempre había querido, pero este no le había correspondido para nada.

Y también estaba Inuyasha que lo había reclamado como suyo.

Y cuando había buscado la mirada de Sesshoumaru, deseando ver asco y repulsión por las palabras del hanyou, solo encontró, un asentimiento de su parte e incluso orgullo. Inuyasha había escogido a Sesshoumaru y el lo había aceptado.

Alargo su mano hacia la botella, destapándola con sus dedos. Tomo un gran trago y luego suspiro decepcionada.

—¿Va en emborracharse?. ¿Con el vino de Naraku?— dijo en voz alta, Hakudoshi mirando con una ceja alzada a Kagura.

—Así parece— respondió Kanna sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—A Naraku no le gustara eso. Es su vino favorito— Menciono Kohaku, mirando hacia los dos albinos. Los tres niños al instante recordaron que Naraku los había amenazado, si llegaban a probar de ese alcohol.

Parecían que sus cabezas eran una ya que comenzaron a imaginarse lo que pasaría si Naraku llegaba en esos momentos y encontraba a Kagura bebiendo y ellos ahí, cerca sin detenerla. Una imagen donde Naraku, que estaba convertido en su clásica voluta de veneno, estaba sobre ellos como una nube negra, mirándolos con demasiado odio en sus pupilas rojas centellantes. Su energía maligna siendo lanzada por todos lados de forma colérica.

—¡COMO PUDIERON DEJAR QUE PASARA ESTO!- un pequeño tentáculo había salido de la nube señalando hacia donde se encontraba Kagura, tirada en el suelo, dormida, con la ropa revuelta, las mejillas rojas y la botella de vino, completamente vacía a su lado— ¡ESE VINO ERA MI FAVORITO LO SABÍAN!-

—¡USTEDES SON LOS ÚNICOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTO!—de la nada montones de monstruos aparecieron al lado de nube Naraku, sin buenas intenciones.

La nube Naraku los señalaba con su mini tentáculo- **¡Y AHORA PAGARAN POR SU DESCUIDO. MÁTENLOS!—** Los monstruos que habían estado esperando hasta esos momentos se habían echado contra ellos tres.

Con un simple plof, aquélla imagen desapareció de su cabeza. Los tres niños se quedaron viendo entre si con una mueca de terror en el rostro. Hasta que.

—¡Ahí se ven!— Soltó de improviso Hakudoshi levantándose, mientras corría a toda prisa alejándose del castillo. Kohaku lo imito. Y solo Kanna se quedo ahí sentada, como si meditara alguna excusa. Pero inmediatamente se levanto también.

—¡Hey!. ¡Espérenme!—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Sango caminaba furiosa alejándose del pequeño campamento en el que hasta segundos antes había estado. Kirara no se encontraba esta vez junto a ella y era lo mejor. Si alguien hablaba o decía algo, esta segura que lo golpeaba. Había estado tan a gusto. Justo como deseaba.

_Flash Back _

—_¡Espera Sango!- Kagome detuvo a la exterminadora colocando su mano libre sobre su hombro y retrocediendo un poco donde se encontraba sentada—Alguien puede venir y vernos. _

_Sango se detuvo, era verdad Shippo, Kirara, incluso Inuyasha y Miroku podrían llegar y verlas, Kagome era demasiado tímida y pocas veces dejaba que algunos vieran como se besaban, tal vez lo mejor seria que se esperaran o fueran a otro lugar, tendría que pensar a donde irse, así que reflexiono unos breves segundos para pensárselo antes de contestar. _

—_No creo que ni ninguno este cerca— murmuro suavemente antes de volver a inclinarse sobre Kagome, dejándola recostada sobre la suave manta que en el suelo había puesto. _

—_¡Pero!- Kagome quiso volver a protestar, pero los labios de Sango se lo impidieron. Despacio rompió el beso, para acariciar con sus labios las mejillas de la joven bajando despacio hasta su cuello, repartiendo lametones y mordidas sobre el mismo. _

—_Sa… Sango— susurro apenas Kagome, estremeciéndose con cada caricia que la joven exterminadora le regalaba. Sango mordió levemente la piel del cuello de la chica haciendo que de la garganta de la misma brotara un suave y contenido gemido. _

_Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven de cabellos castaños, al escucharlo, sus manos dejaron de sujetarle la cintura, repartiendo sutiles caricias por el cuerpo de Kagome. Quien mordió levemente uno de sus labios, tratando de contenerse y no gritar por las emociones que Sango le hacia sentir con el roce de sus manos. _

—_Kagome-. Ronroneo su nombre antes de que esta vez la joven de cabellos azabaches le sujetara de la nuca, atrayéndola a ella, para compartir un nuevo beso entre ambas. _

_Aquello era tan perfecto. _

_Deliciosamente perfecto. _

—_**¿SANGO?. ¿QUÉ LE ESTAS HACIENDO A KAGOME?- **Kagome y Sango dejaron de besarse al escuchar aquellos gritos, sus ojos se dirigieron hasta el zorrito que con ambas manos en la cara de forma escandalosa las miraba—**TE PERVERTISTE CUANDO ESTUVISTE CON MIROKU Y AHORA LA QUIERES PERVERTIR A ELLA TAMBIÉN**— _

—_**¡SHIPPO!**- gritó Sango apartarse de Kagome, pero mirando colérica al niño— **¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS YO…**- sus ojos de dirigieron a Kagome, quien estaba aun debajo de ella sumamente sonrojada. Fue entonces que reparo en la comprometedora pose en la que estaban. Ella sobre la joven de cabellos azabaches, quien tenía las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de sus caderas. _

—_**¡QUE OCURRENCIAS!**—volvo a gritar, levantándose finalmente de donde estaba. _

—_¡PERO ES VERDAD LA ESTABAS PERVIRTIENDO!— Volvió a atacar el zorrito viendo como Kagome, se medio sentaba en el suelo, aun mas roja. _

—_Espera Shippo, no es lo que crees— intentó decir tímidamente Kagome. _

—_¡NO TE PREOCUPES KAGOME¡. ¡SE QUE DUELE POR LO QUE HAS PASADO!— _

—_¡SI NO HA PASADO NADA!-. Le hizo notar Sango, aquellas palabras hicieron mella en la joven de cabellos azabaches, quien solo bajo la vista. Mas que apenada. _

—_Shippo veras..— _

—_¡TRANQUILA KAGOME, DEBISTE DE HABERLA PASADO MUY MAL!— Shippo se acerco hasta ella, dándole unos golpecitos en una de sus manos, como consolándola. _

—_No…yo…— _

—_¡SANGO¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? POBRE KAGOME—el zorrito se echo contra las piernas de la chica llorando a grito abierto. Kagome lo miro con tristeza, era normal que reaccionara así, después de todo a él jamás le había dicho nada de la relación que ambas tenían. _

—_¡DEJA DE LLORAR! KAGOME ES MI NOVIA Y PODEMOS HACER LO QUE SEA— Sango estaba desesperada. Ya solo faltaba que Kagome se pusiera a llorar también. _

—_¡QUUUEEEEEEEEEEE ¿Novias?- Shippo miro a Kagome, quien asintió, sonriéndole dulcemente. _

—_Yo no sabía. Lo siento- _

_Fin de Flash Back_

Sango gruño, siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando creía que finalmente iba a suceder algo entre ella y Kagome. Llegaba Shippo y les arruinaba el momento. Aunque esta vez si que había exagerado. Solo se estaban besando. Pero bueno, no podía reclamarle mucho al pequeño. Después de todo el no sabia nada.

Sango se detuvo de pronto. No debería estar tan enfadada después de todo. Pero aun así.

—¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- volvió a gritar encolerizada—¡COMO SE ATREVIÓ A ESTROPEAR ASÍ ESE MOMENTO—

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

—Nunca me ha gustado viajar de esa forma—Naraku giro la vista hacia el monje que con algunos movimientos de sus dedos trataba de acomodar sus cabellos desordenados—El viento siempre me despeina—

El hanyou, sonrió suavemente, acercándose a él, deseaba besarlo una vez mas y no solo eso. Miroku vio sus intenciones y coloco sus brazos tras la nuca de Naraku, acercándolo a él. Pero quedaron completamente petrificados cuando escucharon.

—¡NARAKU-CHAAAAAN!**— **

Realmente Naraku no se esperaba aquel recibimiento tan afectuoso, no de ella. Kagura estaba ahí, sobre él abrazándolo, más bien asfixiándolo entre sus brazos. Mientras reía tontamente. La youkai abrió los ojos mirando a Miroku e igual que con el hanyou se le echo encima.

- ¡HOOOLAAAAA¡QUE GUSTO ME DA VERTE!—

Miroku la miro extrañado, pero desvió sus ojos hacia Naraku que miraba con recelo a la mujer. Un momento. ¿Qué era ese olor? Vino. Kagura había estado bebiendo. Si, era eso, los ojos de la youkai brillaban extrañamente y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín, sonriendo muy feliz de verlos, mas a Naraku quien se suponía ella odiaba hasta la muerte.

—¡MIROKU-CHAN!-dijo su nombre después de alejarlo de sus brazos, pero sin soltarlo lo suficiente, empujándolo adentro del castillo, exactamente hasta donde hacia algunos minutos aun estaba.

— Hacia mucho que no venias al castillo¡Debemos hablar de mushas, mushas cosas!—Kagura entonces desvió su mirada hacia el hanyou, volviéndose a echar contra él.

—NARAKU-CHAN QUE BUENO QUE LO TRAJISTE DE VUELTA— Naraku entonces fijo su vista en la botella que llevaba la youkai en sus manos. Completamente vacía, reconociéndola.

_¡OH SI¡ESTABA BORRACHA! Y SEGURAMENTE SE HABÍA TOMADO SU VINO. _

_ESPEREN. HABÍA PENSADO QUE SE BEBIÓ SU. _

Miro otra vez a la botella.

_¡SI! ERA ¡SU VINO¡ NO HABÍA DUDA _

—HAKUDOSHI, KANNA, KOHAKU— grito Naraku cabreado, sacándose de encima a Kagura, mirando a todos lados— SALGAN DE DONDE ESTÉN, NO ME HAGAN IR A BUSCARLOS—

—¡Buscarlos! SIIIII. Yo voy a buscarlos— festejo la youkai, caminado a tropezones y riendo de forma estúpida mientras buscaba los niños en algunos arbustillos, como si a las escondidillas jugaran.

—¡YO MISMO, A LOS CUATRO LOS MATO!— gruño el hanyou, comenzando a dar un paso hacia Kagura que aun con movimientos torpes se perdía en el castillo llamando a los niños.

—¿Ahora?—Naraku se detuvo, girando los ojos a donde Miroku estaba, vio como este se acercaba, volviéndole a colocar los brazos sobre su cuello, acercándole a él, mientras paseaba sus labios por el cuello del hanyou.

Oh, claro que no.

—Tal vez mañana— murmuro suavemente antes de cerrar sus brazos tras la cintura del monje. Sujetándolo con suavidad conduciéndolo a sus habitaciones.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

_Vuelve a casa, vuelve a amarme, vuelve a verme_


	15. Tiempo para compartir

**Atrapando a un Youkai **

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de Sango x Kagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque para este hubo ayuda de _Carol._ _Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 15— Tiempo Para Repetir **

El fuerte coraje que había sentido contra el pequeño zorrito se le había bajado un poco. Bueno, tenia que comprender que era un niño y que además. Nunca le habían dicho una sola palabra de lo que ocurría entre ellas. Casi podía decir que su comportamiento con el niño había sido muy estúpido. Casi.

Suspiro cansada, realmente se había excedido un poquito. Ya vería como le haría para disculparse con Shippo y esperaba que Kagome no estuviera molesta tampoco después de lo que había ocurrido.

Bueno, no lo parecía tanto ahora que la veía ahí. Arrodillada frente a la fogata mientras preparaba una tetera llena de té. Lo que si le llamo la atención era que no llevara su clásico uniforme escolar. Ahora portaba un ligero vestido lila que apenas y le llegaba a las rodillas. Y debía aceptar que se le veía muy bien. Mas no pudo pensar nada mas cuando noto como la joven se giraba y le pasaba una humeante taza.

Kagome estaba solo ahí, sentada frente a Sango que con los ojos cerrados, bebía tranquilamente la taza de té que le había servido. Levemente levanto la vista y la posos sobre el rostro de la mujer castaña e inmediatamente se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Bien, no se había ido de la aldea por los dichosos exámenes que según esto se le habían olvidado. No fue por eso. Aunque si al día siguiente tendría que presentar. Sino mas bien por lo que se había imaginado que hacían ella y Sango si finalmente llegaban a quedarse sola sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

Y sus pensamientos no habían sido nada inocente.

Se sonrojo un poco mas y se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de evitar que se escuchar aquel leve suspiro que brotaba después de volver a pensar en aquello. Aunque ahora había un leve cambio. Pues no estaban mas en la época antigua, sino ahí en ese mismo cuarto.

Sango quien de alguna manera le ayudaba a estudiar, también le quitaba la respiración al acariciarle suavemente la mejilla mientras le explicaba una difícil ecuación matemática. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella y no pudo mas que jadear una respuesta cuando la exterminadora le había preguntado si lo comprendía. Y al decir que sí. Las explicaciones habían terminado y bien… seguía la practica.

Y que practicas eran sus lecciones…

— Kagome— escucho que la exterminadora le hablaba — ¿Te pasa algo? — entreabrió los ojos encontrándose de rodillas muy próxima a ella. Oh, se había puesto a soñar despierta otra vez. Se sonrojo con mayor intensidad viendo que Sango eliminaba la distancia entre ambas, casi pegándose a su cuerpo.

— ¿En que estabas pensando? —

— Pensando.. — Kagome sudo una gota y el sonrojo se le extendió por toda la cara. —No… yo… Nada…— apenas alcanzo a balbucear.

— Uh… bueno— le dijo la castaña e inmediatamente empezó a alejarse para tomar su anterior posición junto a su taza de té. Mas Kagome se lo impido echándose contra ella e impidiendo que se moviera abrazándola.

— ¿Kagome? — susurro quedo sango sintiendo como esta escondía el rostro entre su cuello. Sintió como los labios de la pelinegra se depositaban en la sensible piel y luego incontables besos fueron depositados en la misma. Aferro sus manos a la estrecha cintura de la joven apretando el corto vestido lila entre sus dedos.

Se besaron y la exterminadora se dejo hacer por los labios de la joven. Kagome llevo sus manos a los botones de su propio vestido que cedieron uno a uno, antes de que con un leve jalón, terminara deslizándose por sus hombros desnudos.

Los labios de la exterminadora se dirigieron a la piel que acababa de ser descubierta para ella y no solo les beso, sino también repartió suaves lamentotes y una que otra mordida. Deleitándose con los apenas contenidos gemidos de la joven de cabellera oscura.

Sonrió entre caricias al percatarse que Kagome no llevaba sujetador alguno y la delicada redondez de sus pechos fue recorrida con delicadeza por sus largos dedos. No le fue nada difícil hacer que terminara sentada sobre sus piernas mientras continuaba su ataque sobre los rosados pezones de la joven.

Pero fue hasta que trazando la línea de sus pantaletas con los dedos que la exterminadora se dio cuenta de los temblores que sacudían a la miko y mas aun de los sollozos apenas contendido que esta se negaba a soltar.

Dejo de besarle y puso sus manos en la cintura de esta, dirigiendo su mirada castaña a el rostro de Kagome, que contraído en una mueca de miedo y sonrojado, apretaba fuertemente los ojos negándose a abrirlos. Sango sonrió con un dejo de tristeza notando lo que pasaba.

— Kagome, esto no es necesario— le dijo apartándola un poco de ella notando como la joven apenas y entreabría los ojos apenada. La vio arrojarse una vez mas contra ella pasando sus brazos por el cuello y apresándola en un abrazo mientras murmuraba su nombre.

— Aun no es tiempo, lo sé— Kagome suspiro e hizo un poco mas apretado su agarre.

— Pero es lo que tu quieres y yo no puedo negarme a— la miko detuvo sus palabras al sentir como Sango la alejaba de ella y le sonreía con cariño mientras acariciaba un mechón largo y suelto cerca de su cara.

— Cuando sea el momento adecuado. Ambas lo sabremos y yo…— la sonrisa en sus labios se acrecentó mas— Sabré esperar—

— Sango—soltó la miko antes de echarse sobre ella abrazándola mientras ligeras lagrimillas de agradecimiento se escapaban de sus pestañas oscuras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba muy calladitos mirando tras las frondosas ramas de unos arbustos enanos. Una sonrisa de completa satisfacción se dibujaba en los labios de la niña, mientras que el sapo, solo era capaz de atragantarse con sus quejidos ahogados de incredulidad.

Frente a ellos estaban Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru en una situación un tanto comprometedora. Aunque era poco decir aquello, cuando ambos estaban básicamente pegados cabeza contra cabeza en lo que bien se veía era un demandante beso.

— ¡Ya ve Jakken-sama!. ¡Le dije que Sesshoumaru-sama estaría ocupado! — le dijo Lin furiosa y dándole un certero zape a la rana para que no siquiera soltando esos quejidos que de un momento a otro harían que el youkai supiera que le espiaban.

— ¡Sesshoumaru-sama!— gimoteo la rana youkai con lagrimas que caían como gotas por sus ojos mientras que un brillante moco bajaba hasta casi tocar el suelo. Lin lo miro son comprenderlo y un poco asqueada, hasta que un foquito en su cabeza se encendió.

— ¡Ah!. ¿No me diga que no sabia nada? — le pregunto riéndose en carcajadas estrepitosas y soltando unas cuantas lagrimitas por la risa— Vamos si era mas que obvio. Sesshoumaru-sama andaba tras de Inuyasha-sama. Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de ello— termino dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Jakken.

— Tenme mas respeto niña— le dijo molesto y enseñándole unos colmillos que ninguno de los dos sabían que poseía.

— De haberlo sabido antes, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para separarlos— siseo Jakken levantando un puño irritado mientras una venita se le formaba en la frente— Se merece alguien mejor que ese tonto de Inuyasha—

No noto cuando la niña se le había quedado viendo con un gesto de pocos amigos, ni cuando esta con el rostro sombrío se le había acercado por detrás dispuesta a hacerle algo que no seria nada bueno.

— Lin¿Qué pasa? — logro balbucear antes de que la niña se le echara encima y le aplicará unas cuantas llaves en el cuerpo.

— Con que se atreva a hacerle mala cara ya vera como le va— le dijo mientras le apretaba el cuello con las manos— ¿Entendido? —

— S… si— logro decir apenas el sapo con el rostro azul por falta de aire

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era poco decir que lo había echado con brutalidad contra el futon, pero no podía reclamarle. No cuando mostraba aquel insinuante sonrojo y la brillante y cristalina mirada azulada deseosa e insatisfecha como aquella. Por eso se dejo hacer y se quedo quieto mientras el otro entre jadeos se le echo encima.

Le encantaba escucharlo jadear y por el ruidoso sonido que emitía podía saber exactamente que era lo que quería. Pero bueno, lamentablemente esta vez también se lo iba a negar. Después de todo nunca le había gustado la idea de ser el uke. Mas cuando estaba por demás acostumbrado a ser él quien se encargara de todo.

Siempre

Aprovecho el justo momento en que se le intento acercar echando su cuerpo contra el suyo mas insinuantemente, para girar posiciones y dejarlo debajo su cuerpo. La yukata que apenas y llevaba sobre el cuerpo se abrió con le movimiento, dejando al descubierto la blanca piel del pecho, apenas y sugiriendo las rozadas tetillas. Sonrió mientras sujetaba con sus manos las muñecas de quien tenia bajo de él y que ahora hacia lo posible por quitárselo de encima.

— Eres malo Naraku— le susurro Miroku apenas en un gemido.

— No soy malo, bueno tal vez solo un poco—

Las rojizas iris del demonio mientras tanto se deleitaban absortas contemplando la sedosidad de los cabellos oscuros del monje que estaban desordenados y libres de la cintilla que los capturaban, así como del intenso sonrojo de notoria molestia en las mejillas del moreno.

— Eres hermoso— le susurro el hanyou, suavizando el agarre en sus muñecas y dejándolas para intentar con sus dedos acariciar la mejilla del monje. La furia momentánea que había tenido se había esfumado de repente no pudo hacer nada mas que echarse mas contra las mullidas mantas en el suelo.

Sus dedos se levantaron también rozando apenas los delgados labios del hanyou de largos cabellos, impidiendo que este depositara un beso sobre los suyos como tenia pensado. Con lentitud se levanto hasta quedar sentado sobre las sabanas y de un impulso termino apresando el cuello de Naraku entre sus brazos.

— Había extrañado tanto esto— Murmuro Miroku contra el cuello de Naraku. — El tenerte así, tan cerca. Te había echado tanto de menos — Naraku sonrió al sentir sus labios rozando la sensible piel de su cuello mientras hablaba. Y correspondiendo al apretado abrazo al que el monje le sometía, deslizo sus manos por la estrecha cintura atrayéndolo completamente a su cuerpo.

— También te extrañe. Demasiado— confeso entre caricias en la espalda y besos sobre la oreja del monje. ¡Oh demonios! Y decir que lo había extrañado era demasiado poco en comparación a la perversa soledad que había sentido por su alejamiento.

No dejaría que se volviera a ir de su lado.

Nunca.

No fue conciente de cuando Miroku lo había soltado y ahora le besaba con suavidad apenas y rozándole los labios. Mas fue cuando el mismo Naraku paso su húmeda lengua por los mismos, que el monje había suspirado abriendo su boca para encontrarse ahora en medio de una batalla por la dominación de un beso muy húmedo.

Apenas y separo sus labios de los del demonio haciendo que un ligero hilillo de saliva brillante bajara por la comisura de sus labios, soltándolo del abrazo para dirigir sus no tan perezosas manos hacia las ropas de este. Pieza a pieza del obi púrpura fue cayendo sobre las mantas del futon tendido.

Su lengua se hundió mas en su boca entrelazándose con la del monje, mientras sentía como las prendas se alejaban para dejar desnuda la piel de su torso. Podría hacer lo mismo con la del monje, solo era necesario que deslizara levemente por los hombros la delgada tela de la yukata y en cuestión de segundos estaría completamente desnudo a sus ojos. Pero se le ocurría algo mejor.

— ¡Naraku! — Miroku jadeo su nombre sin esperarse nada de aquello. El demonio ahora lo sujetaba por la cintura y lo atraía a su cuerpo con vehemencia. Sintió la frente de Naraku contra su espalda y una de las piernas de este separando las suyas. Cosa que no era fácil y tuvo que echar sus manos hacia delante para no caer mientras seguía de rodillas.

Los pliegues de su yukata fueron levantados con la mano libre del hanyou, subiéndolos hasta la cintura y presiono sus caderas aun envueltas en la fina tela de los pantalones que aun traía. Gimió sintiendo placentera la sensación de la piel desnuda de su trasero contra la delicada prenda. Y no pudo evitar soltar un ruidoso quejido cuando sintió la hombría erecta del demonio.

Miroku se mordió los labios y tenso sus manos en las mantas. Le parecía que de un momento a otro las fuerzas en sus brazos le abandonarían y terminaría de bruces contra las sabanas. Y es que lo que Naraku le estaba haciendo era demasiado bueno. Infinitamente placentero.

— Se que debería de ir mas despacio, pero… no puedo detenerme— soltó con voz ronca Naraku, aumentando el movimiento de sus manos.

La hinchada erección del Miroku era tocada con suma rapidez por los dedos hábiles de Naraku. Leves gotitas empezaban a mojar las blancas sabanas y sus piernas temblaban, pues no solo su pene era atendido. La estrecha entrada ahora era también atormentada. Dedos largos y suaves que entraba y salían ampliando y rozando la conocida cavidad siguiendo el movimiento de la mano que le masturbaba con ahínco.

Miroku jadeo echándose para adelante quedando su cara contra la sabana del futon, perdido en las sensaciones, pues la mano que atendía su virilidad había aumentado considerablemente sus movimientos y sentía que de un momento a otro terminaría. Aquello fue suficiente para que se olvidara por un segundo de los dedos que ampliaban su interior y que de pronto lo habían abandonado.

Pero cuando sintió las telas del pantalón de Naraku alejándose de la piel de su dueño, supo que ni siquiera lo bueno había comenzado.

— ¡Ah! — Miroku volvió a tensarse levantándose con sus brazos y arqueado la espalda en el proceso. Debía de aceptar que no se había esperado algo como aquello. Y todo su cuerpo dolía por la excitación y el placer que en exceso sentía.

Naraku había entrado en él de un solo movimiento y de golpe sin avisarle siquiera. Se había echado sobre él y con sus propias piernas le obligaba a tener las suyas completamente abiertas. Facilitándole los movimientos dentro de su cuerpo.

— Miroku — le llamo Naraku con un ronco gruñido y es que estaba tan condenadamente estrecho y calido. Y cada vez que arremetía contra él, los músculos de su interior se tensaban y le apretaban. Justo como sabia que le encantaba que lo hiciera.

El monje jadeaba correspondiendo al mover sus caderas contra las de Naraku mientras este le mordía levemente sobre la tela de la yukata los músculos de la espalda. Tanto para darle placer como para atormentarle por lo que hacia. Enrosco sus dedos con los del demonio mientras las penetraciones continuaban.

Naraku le soltó levemente del agarre en sus manos para tomar con estas la estilizada cadera del humano, haciendo con ello mas profundos sus movimientos en él. Miroku no pudo sostenerse mas y termino nuevamente contra las mantas del futon. Ya no podía aguantarlo por mas tiempo.

Y Naraku lo sabia.

Solo fue necesario una ultima embestida. Un jadeo y un gruñido.

Los parpados cubiertos de lagrimas del monje y los labios suaves y dulces de un demonio sobre los de este ultimo.

Miroku se giro quedando de espaldas contra el futon, sintiendo como Naraku le cubría con una sabana. La humedad en su vientre y un poco mas que bajaba por sus muslos le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Nuevamente se encontraban juntos. Una vez mas juntos.

Sintió como el hanyou se alejaba de él y en silencio componía sus ropas antes de levantarse de donde estaba sentado. El monje abrió sus ojos que hasta ese momento habían estado cerrados y lo miro sin entender lo que pasaba.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunto sentándose en el futon y haciendo con esto que un leve dolor le asaltara en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Así como también que la sabana se deslizara dejando al descubierto su torso.

— A que mas. Voy a buscar a esos niños— le dijo Naraku, como si aquello fuera lo mas lógico y normal.

— ¿Ahora? Es decir en este momento— siseo Miroku sintiéndose de pronto desilusionado. Vio como Naraku se volvía a arrodillar en el futon y de un momento a otro se dejo caer en el mismo.

— Sí¿Por? — le pregunto el demonio, volteándose hacia el mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano mientras lo veía con interés.

— Por nada— le dijo molesto echándose contra el futon y girándose para no mirar mas al hanyou. — Idiota—susurro bajo mientras se cubría con las mantas.

¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Hacia mucho tiempo que habían estado lejos y ahora que finalmente podían estar juntos, a Naraku le parecía una mejor idea ir a buscar a esos niños para castigarlos por un estúpido vino que quedarse a su lado y tal vez hacerlo una o muchas veces mas.

Naraku sonrió al ver el rechazo del monje, había dicho y hecho aquello como una broma. No podía ser posible que lo creyera capaz de hacer algo así. Pensó en las posibilidades de que pudiera hacerlo en verdad y una enorme gota le bajo por la cabeza.

Miroku sintió los tibios brazos de Naraku colándose bajo las mantas, enredándose en su cuerpo mientras lo atraían suavemente hasta él. Por un momento dejo que la tibia calidez de la cercanía de su cuerpo lo abrigar antes de ponerse a revolverse entre los mismos tratándose de alejarse de él.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? No te estabas yendo a buscar a esos mocosos — le espeto con enfado revolviendo las sabanas que le cubrían. Viendo nulo todos sus esfuerzos por alejarse de la cercanía del demonio.

— ¿Esos fueron celos? — le pregunto con un dejo burlón Naraku, haciendo que no solo se revolviera entre sus brazos sino que también utilizara sus brazos, puños y piernas para quitárselo de cerca.

— ¿Celos? — Miroku lo miro con rabia — Ya quisieras—

— Escucha no pienso ir a ningún lado— le dijo Naraku una vez que logro asilenciarlo hasta dejarlo completamente pegado a su cuerpo. Sus fuertes brazos le asían la cintura y su aliento rozaba con suavidad sobre una de las orejas del monje.

— Después iré a buscarles. No se pueden alejar mucho de estas tierras después de todo—

La repentina sensación de placer que aquello le había brindado al escuchar esas palabras se desapareció como por arte de magia, iba a empezar a patalear otra vez, cuando sintió como Naraku lo sujetaba mas fuerte de su cintura obligándolo a girarse para verlo directamente a la cara.

— Y en lo que a mi concierne. No pienso separarme ni un solo momento de ti, desde ahora— susurro quedo sonriéndole con una ternura que le quito el aliento al monje.

— Naraku— le llamo y al ver aquellas orbes rojizas que brillaban de manera tan especial supo que no fingía. Le beso con suavidad y apenas sus labios habían rozado los suyos que la boca de Naraku busco con hambre la suya.

Las caricias dejaron de ser ligeras y de un momento a otro quedo bajo el cuerpo del demonio de cabellera rizada. Y un inocente pensamiento cruzo por la mente del monje. Aquello suponía que entre ellos iba a haber… Una segunda vez. Si tal vez, o mas bien. Muchas, muchas mas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Continua…_

_Para mi… Tu sonrisa brilla mas que la de los demás_

_N de la A: Cuando los deseos se van, es difícil para mi que vuelvan. Pero miren regresaron y decidí volver a escribir este fic para terminarlo. Quiero agradecerles a _**Aguila Fanel, Yukime, Rya Reil Miyu, Love Koga, Utena86, Sere, Hawkangel XD, Lady Seika Lerki, Emimotoi4, Kag1108, Eiko007, Pollo-Yasha, Matti, Womenvenus, Shizoudark, Yukino14, Renzoki-Chan, Aya-Senpai, Yuyumio, YukiShuichiForver Ok? V**_Me parecía injusto que lo dejara sin acabarlo y todas ustedes me motivaron para continuarlo. En verdad muchísimas gracias a todas!. _


	16. Como una cancion

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan,_ aunque bueno no pude encontrarla esta vez ni a _Carol_ ya que acabo de terminarlo y no me pude aguantar las ganas de publicarlo. Gomen por los errores XD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**16.- Como Una Canción**

— ¿Entonces si me la darás? Digo, ya no la necesitas para nada — le pregunto el monje echándose aun mas contra él. Naraku gruño pero no a la pregunta hecha sino mas bien por molestia y es que después de cinco veces seguidas, pues bueno, siendo tan activo se había cansado y para esos momentos se estaba muriendo de sueño y al parecer Miroku no tenia interés alguno por dormir.

Había empezado hablándole de todo lo que había hecho en el tiempo que habían estado separados y le había escuchado si, al menos un rato antes de que el adormecimiento le asaltara con fuerza. Había cerrado los ojos relajándose contra el futón mientras sentía como el monje se acercaba mas a él y seguía con su parloteo.

Pero cada vez que sentía que la voz del mismo lo adormecía un poco mas y estaba a punto de dormirse. Miroku comenzaba a picotearle las mejillas con la yema de los dedos. Suavemente para después hacerlo con mayor presión logrando que se medio despertara y gruñera.

— Respóndeme Naru-chan no seas tan malo— chillo el monje subiéndose a horcadas sobre su cuerpo. Mas aquello no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto al demonio. Miroku inflo los cachetes irritado al ver que al parecer el demonio ni cuenta se había dado de aquello y que justo ahora comenzaba a roncar a brazo abierto y con un brillante hilillo de saliva bajándole por la quijada.

— Si no me contestas por las buenas me contestaras por las malas—

Miroku sonrió perverso y suavemente coloco una de sus manos sobre la nariz del demonio. Naraku frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero no hizo nada mas que abrir la boca para seguir respirando. El de mirada azulada dejo que se acostumbrara y solo un tiempito después con su mano libre cubrió su boca impidiéndole respirar.

Miroku rió bajito, solo harían falta unos cuantos segundos para que Naraku se despertara por completo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… segundos

Y nada..

Paso un minuto… dos… tres… cuatro

Y Miroku no pudo mas que sudar una enorme gota antes de que sin que se lo esperara Naraku se levantara luchando por atrapar algo de aire en sus pulmones y de paso mandándolo a volar.

— AHHHH… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA MIROKU?. ¿PLANEAS MATARME? — el rostro de Naraku estaba mas que azul pero volvía con rapidez a su color natural mientras que el monje reía de forma tonta mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se sentaba a un lado suyo.

— Es que… no me respondías— susurro el monje juntando los índices de sus manos una y otra vez cohibidito.

— ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE MOTIVO PARA INTENTAR ASESINARME— le espeto aun Naraku entre jadeos. Bien al menos ya estaba despierto de nuevo.

— ¡Oh bueno! Sería uno de muchos— le respondió el monje girando los ojos haciendo que con eso el demonio se enfadara mas.

— Por lo menos deberías de tratar de despertarme con métodos, mas tradicionales— y esta vez fue el turno de Miroku para gritar.

— Y QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HICE— Naraku rió, de una forma divertida e insinuante.

Sin que se lo esperara, una vez mas el monje termino con la espalda contra el suelo, no tardo en sentir el peso y la calidez del otro contra él y sonrió correspondiendo a la mueca del otro que sin ser lento ya había descendido su rostro hasta el suyo.

— Creo que no sabes muy bien a que métodos "tradicionales" me refiero— murmuro muy cerca de su rostro antes de dirigir sus labios hacia la oreja de este y morderle muy suavemente el lóbulo.

— Claro que se a lo que te refieres— le respondió alzando su caderas rozándolas con las afiladas y escurridas del demonio haciéndolo jadear— Pero lo único malo de cuando lo hago. Lo que menos hacemos es… hablar—

— Ahora calla— Demando Naraku pasando su lengua por la quijada del joven monje — Tengo ganas de jugar una vez mas—

— Pervertido— le espeto aunque no muy negado a las atenciones que recibía por parte de Naraku

— ¿No te muerdes la lengua?— pregunto divertido Naraku antes de cerrar sus labios contra los del monje.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shippo estaba recostado en su diminuta e individual bolsa de dormir junto a Kirara que a su lado ronroneaba adormilada. Antes dormía con Kagome sí, pero desde algún tiempo para acá aquellas dos dormían juntas en una bolsa de dormir mas grande donde muy bien cabían ambas.

Nunca antes se había preguntado él porque y a decir verdad no le había importado mucho.

Vamos ya tenia su propia bolsa de dormir y como todo un hombrecito crecido dormía en ella.

Pero ahora sabia que Kagome y Sango eran… bueno… novias

Jo, aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto y estaba acostumbrado pero bueno si había algo que no le gustaba para nada.

Y es que ya se había pasado la hora del desayuno y aquellas para nada despertaban.

Las miro mientras aun dormían, Kagome a medio cuerpo sobre la exterminadora mientras esta con delicadeza le sostenía entre sus brazos manteniendo mas que cerca su fina barbilla sobre la cabeza de la miko y las rosadas mejillas de Kagome mientras esta sujetaba con fuerza las delgadas telas del kimono que Sango vestía.

— Chaa— el zorro chasqueo la lengua y empezó a picotear a Kirara, estaba aburrido y aquellas dos parecía que nunca iban a despertar.

Estaban solos, pues ni Miroku ni Inuyasha por algún lado se veían. Tenia dos opciones, esperar a las jovencitas o levantarse y buscar el mismo su comida. Echo una rápida mirada sobre las chicas y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

— Kirara— le llamo.

— Vamos a buscar algo de almorzar— la gata maulló y se estiro en sus cuatro patas antes de salir corriendo detrás del zorrito que murmuraba unas cuantas palabrotas mientras las tripas de hambre le gruñían.

Kagome entre sueños suspiro y se echo mas contra la exterminadora hasta que sus labios rozaron con el cuello desnudo de esta. Fue un contacto leve pero que de alguna manera le hizo despertar lentamente de su pesado letargo. Sonrió al comprobar la cercanía de Sango y sin ser para nada considerada termino echando todo su cuerpo sobre el de la exterminadora.

Acerco sus rostro al de la joven y con una inocente timidez beso sus labios apenas rozándolos con los suyos. Los largos flequillos negros de la miko le hicieron cosquillas a la exterminadora dormida que ahora, después de tenerla encima, de aquel beso y esas cosquillas para nada se encontraba dormida.

La pelinegra no se alarmo en lo absoluto cuando las finas manos de la castaña se asieron a su rostro impidiéndole que se apartara de sus labios. Pudo sentir su calida lengua delineando la comisura de los mismos pidiendo con suavidad que la dejara entrar en su boca. Petición que no fue nada perezosa en cumplir.

Y solo hasta que la respiración fue absolutamente necesaria rompieron el delicioso contacto que las unía.

— Perdón por despertarte— murmuro la miko sin muchas ganas de bajarse de donde estaba y bueno a Sango no le molestaba para nada el peso de la joven que sonrojada le sonreía.

Sango sonrió como respuesta pasando con suavidad sus dedos por las apenas sugeridas curvas de las mejillas de Kagome, notando como esta cerraba los ojos y que seguía el roce de sus dedos hasta que su mejilla termino posada sobre la palma extendía de aquella mano que le acariciaba.

Fue sorpresivo, pero nada que le disgustara. Al contrario, aquel abrazo al que la exterminadora le había sometido era calido y tierno y no dudo un solo segundo en recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña suspirando mientras sentía como esta se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura.

— Te quiero tanto mi Kagome— le susurro deslizando sus delgados dedos por la columna apenas y rozando la yema con las suaves prendas que vestía.

Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban de sobremanera y que seguramente para esos momentos estarían mas que coloradas. Pero no importaba. Había tomado ya una decisión y estaba lista.

— Ya no tengo ninguna duda— susurro con lentitud mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, asegurándose bien en traerse consigo a la exterminadora. Por un momento vio un atisbo de duda en Sango mas su firma sonrojo y la vida determinación de su mirada le hizo saber que estaba diciéndole mucho mas que la verdad.

—_Quiero que me toques__— _continuo Kagome pasándole los delgados brazos tras el cuello atrayéndola hacia su rostro

— Con_ ternura__— _Completo la exterminadora antes deinclinarse hacia ella y empezar a delinear con sus labios y la lengua el blanco cuello de la miko.

Kagome gimoteó cuando la ligera falda que traía fue levemente levantada por le movimiento de sus piernas. Sango le había tomado por las rodillas separándolas ligeramente y con suavidad hizo que la joven las pasara sobre sus hombros aun cubiertos.

La pelinegra podía sentir los besos húmedos y las suaves caricias aun sobre su ropa. Mordiendo sin poder evitarlo uno de sus labios mientras que con una de sus piernas hacia presión sobre la espalda de la castaña obligándola a echarse mas contra ella.

La sentía rozando todo su cuerpo con el suyo. No había un solo rincón que no recibiera alguno de sus mimos. Kagome arqueo la espalda cuando Sango atrapo entre sus labios el estimulado pezón, humedeciendo no solo la delgada tela del vestido que usaba sino también el blanco algodón de el sujetador que la cubría.

Intentaba contener sus gemidos cubriéndose ligeramente la boca con sus dedos, aunque no pudo evitar el gritito de placer que surgió cuando las hábiles manos de la exterminadora retiraron cualquier prenda que la cubrían, para acariciarla por completo sin ninguna ropa encima.

— Sango—

Gimoteo la miko cuando sus piernas se abrieron un pocos mas y sintió la calida humedad de la lengua de la exterminadora acariciándole con lentitud su calida humedad. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió ligeramente los ojos viendo sus enrojecidas mejillas. Sango hundía una y otra vez su rostro entre los muslos de la joven encontrando su hinchado deseo que succiono y mordió con una dulce perversidad que por algunos segundos hizo desfallecer a la miko.

Sin poder evitarlo Kagome empezó a mover sus caderas buscando un mayor contacto con aquella lengua.

Kagome chillo molesta cuando dejo de probarla. Pero inmediatamente soltó un fuerte sonido de placer al sentir como los finos dedos de la exterminadoras empezaban a hundirse en su humedad. La sensación de aquellos dedos moviéndose con una sobrada lentitud le enloquecía.

Dedos que le acariciaban con suavidad y que al mismo tiempo buscaban entrar un poco mas adentro.

Sango se echo mas contra ella, acercándose a su rostro. Deleitándose con la placentera expresión del rostro de la pelinegra. Atrapo brevemente sus labios sintiendo el ímpetu de la contestación de Kagome cuando movió con mayor rapidez los dedos en su interior.

— Kagome— le llamo Sango con la voz cargada de excitación. Al tiempo que curvaba su cuerpo acercando su rostro a uno de los rosados pezones que demasiado duros se erguían. Paso juguetonamente la lengua antes de cerrar su boca para succionarlo con fuerza.

Y aquello fue suficiente para hacerla arquear la espaldas con violencia, hacerla estallar de éxtasis humedeciendo sus ágiles y finos dedos con el resultado de ello.

— Te amo mi Kagome… Te amo— le susurro antes de que la miko entre sus brazos terminara rendida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha gimió bajito al sentir la demandante lengua de Sesshoumaru batallando tan empecinadamente con la suya que apenas y se movía. Aquella era, bueno, la primera vez que le besaban de aquella manera y aunque le pesara no sabia muy bien como responderle.

Y si a eso le agregaban el que ahora el youkai le estuviera acariciando por sobre las ropas, no le facilitaba para nada la situación. El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento considerablemente cuando los fríos dedos de Sesshoumaru encontraron la desnuda piel de su pecho bajo la abertura de su haiori. Pero cuando la afilada uña intento asirse a uno de sus pezones se alejo de él mas que escamado.

— Sesshoumaru, espera— soltó Inuyasha arrastrándose por el suelo en un intento de separarse mas del youkai que lo observaba mas que escéptico— Espera, apenas y nos conocemos—

— Oh claro que no— continuo Sesshoumaru echándose al suelo a gatas acercándose al hanyou que le rehuía.

— Bueno no, pero… espera— Inuyasha puso sus manos frente a su cuerpo como si se fuera a defender del youkai y es que había avanzado sin medir el terreno y Sesshoumaru lo había acorralado contra las enormes raíces de un viejo árbol. — Sesshoumaru, acabamos de ser pareja—

— ¿Y? — pregunto sin mucho interés el youkai tomando de las manos al hanyou apartándolas y aprovechándolo para atraerlo una vez mas a su cuerpo y comenzar a besar la piel desnuda de su cuello.

Las caricias de los fríos labios de Sesshoumaru sobre su piel empezó a hacer efecto en Inuyasha que sin mas se dejo hacer mientras sentía las suaves lamidas y las lentas mordidas tan delicadas que el youkai le regalaba. Ah, pero no estaba tan estimulado como para olvidar lo que pensaba.

— No creo que esto este bien— volvió a atacar Inuyasha alejando las manos del youkai de su cuerpo. Pero si sus manos estaban lejos, aun podía aprovechar la situación pues su boca para nada lo estaba

— Yo creo que sí— le beso con suavidad apenas humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua antes de abrir con sus propios labios los de Inuyasha haciendo que este muy a su pesar correspondiera la caricia.

— Sesshoumaru— gimió su nombre cuando sus labios le dejaron de atormentar y el youkai sonrió complacido al notar el intenso sonrojo carmín en las mejillas de Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué no quieres? — le pregunto al momento que sus labios volvieron a atacar, aunque ahora lo hacían sobre las orejitas peludas, mordiendo levemente mas mismas y humedeciendo el fino pelaje con la punta de su juguetona lengua.

— Bueno… yo…— inconscientemente Inuyasha había pasado sus brazos sobre los hombros del youkai atrayéndolo hacia él. Casi haciendo que se echara sobre su cuerpo. Mas la risa complacida y satisfecha de el youkai lo alerto.

— Ya vez que si— le dijo Sesshoumaru comenzando a deslizar sus manos una vez mas por el cuerpo de Inuyasha que se congelo de inmediato.

Pero que diablos, por poco y se dejaba llevar.

— No, detente— le pidió suavemente colocando sus manos en los hombros haciendo una ligera presión en los mismos. Mas no paso nada de ello, al contrario las atenciones sobre su cuerpo iban en un drástico aumento y se sonrojo de mas.

— Que te detengas— apenas y pudo lograrlo, justo en el instante en el que pensaba perdería el control. Había empujado a Sesshoumaru hasta hacerlo caer hacia atrás quedando sentado mirándolo molesto sobre el suelo.

— Piensa un poco mas con la cabeza— musito Inuyasha un poco mas calmado pero afligido y su semblante cambio a uno ofuscado y con el rostro completamente rojo como un tomate al notar la mirada de Sesshoumaru que pasaba de él a su propio cuerpo sonriendo al notar el notable abultamiento crecido en sus pantalones

— ¡NO CON ESA!— grito el hanyou notablemente avergonzado mientras agitaba con violencia los brazos.

— Ven acá— le pidió Sesshoumaru con la voz ronca

— No— musito firme Inuyasha y añadió con dureza— ¿Qué lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo y ya? —

— Inuyasha — le llamo dolido Sesshoumaru — ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Claro que no, aunque bueno, no negare que si deseo mas que nada llevarte a la cama—

Inuyasha se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar aquello. Bien estaba bien, debía aceptar que se sentía mas que halagado al escuchar aquello, pero también su mente llego a creer que Sesshoumaru tal vez y solo lo quería para un simple y fortuito revolcón y nada mas y si eso era cierto entonces quería decir que, lo que le había dicho no era del todo sincero.

Tal vez si lo quería, pero solo por deseo físico y nada mas.

— Entonces es solo por simple deseo— soltó Inuyasha dolido

— No Inuyasha, no— hablo pronto Sesshoumaru tenia que explicar aquello, Inuyasha ya estaba malentendiendo aquello.

— No quiero que me digas nada. Nada — gruño el hanyou levantándose de golpe y comenzando a correr para alejarse de ahí.

Sesshoumaru bufo molesto consigo mismo al mirar como Inuyasha se perdía de su vista. Tal vez estaba forzando demasiado pronto las cosas. Pero bueno es que¿Cómo demonios iba a aguantar no tomar como suyo a Inuyasha de una buena vez?. Aunque debía de entenderlo. No estaba listo y como había pensado.

Inuyasha nunca antes lo había hecho.

Bien, le daría un poco de tiempo para calmarse antes de ir a buscarlo y arreglar todo aquel estúpido mal entendido.

Oyó nuevamente los quejidos de dolor proveniente de unos pequeños arbustos no muy lejos de él y suspiro aburrido. ¿Qué acaso aquellos dos nunca se cansaban de espiarles? Rodó los ojos molesto antes de llamarles por sus nombre a cada uno y ver como estos salían de su insulso escondite y se ponían firmes frente a su mirada dorada.

— Lin— murmuro mirando severo a la chiquilla— ¿Qué te he dicho de espiar a tus mayores? —

— Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama—

— Y Jakken— al viejo sapo le recorrió un temblor muy viento al notar el brillo asesino en las pupilas de su amito— No quiero oír ni uno solo de tus chillidos—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N de la Yuka: Houp… espero que haya sido de su agrado Finalmente hice el lemon Yuri y bueno, es mi primero así que no creo que este muy bueno que digamos. Por otra parte¿Qué les parecieron el Naraku y el Sesshoumaru pervertidillos? Jo, yo me sigo riendo de solo pensarlo XD. Aunque no he de negar que les queda muy bien XDD. Saludos y hasta la próxima.

Replica a los reviews:

Aya-senpai: Hola!! Una graan disculpa por no haber continuado (Kyo: Sieee discúlpala es que la boba a veces se le va muuy feo la onda y el sentido) Jop, soy Reina heeeee (Kyo: Bien hecho, ahora no podré soportarla con sus delirios de ego) Jajajaja logre lo que quería con mis dos chicos XD (Kyo: Lo que queríamos nena tu sola no piensas xD) Ho descuida que este tonto no le hará nada XD. Saludos y gracias por el review (Kyo: Saludos!!!)

HEIDI: Holaaa! Sieee pobre Miroku XD (Kyo: Oh pero como le gusto) Bien hasta ahora ya solo falta una parejita y terminamos heeee (Kyo: Al fin xD) Bye bye!!!

Bbkid: Puedo enviártelo pero creo que tendrás que pasarme tu correo otra vez y su puedes separa letra por letra para verlo. Saludos!

Utena86: Holaaaa! Un poquito pero no para siempre (Kyo: Que habian dicho, ya se libraron de esta, pues noooo) Espero te haya gustado este lemon yuri que fue mi primero XD (Kyo: he) Saludos!

Gatita Bonita: Hola linda gatita! No sabes cuanto me gusta encontrarme tus reviews por que son tan lindos que ha, me hacen releerlos una y otra vez. Pues como puedes ver aquí esta la continuación de este fic que como me dices te gusta mucho. Sobre Veneno, lamentablemente no puedo decirte que lo seguiré, pues ya lo he eliminado hasta de mi mente. Gracias por el review y cuídate mucho que me gustaría volver a verte por aquí. Saludos!

Elen-Ses.: Hola! Sieee estamos continuando con todo lo detenido (Kyo: he, que me ha costado convencerla de ello). Te aprecio precioso el lemon anterior (Kyo: Jo, pues sigue sin convencernos a pesar de que esta bueno xD) Veremos que tan te parecio el de las chicas (Kyo: y para la proxima el esperado por todas P). Bueno te cuidas!

HawkAngel XD: Wa continuado XD


	17. Atrapandote

**Atrapando a un Youkai**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha, Naraku x Miroku y la novedad de SangoxKagome  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Yuri, Romance, Comedia. ¬¬ si les gusta que bueno, si no, se joden -o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo Final **

**17.- Atrapándote **

Sus pasos eran lentos y calmados. La fresca vegetación bajo sus plantas de los pies crujía con cada nuevo paso que daban. No es que le gustara eso de andar destruyendo la naturaleza indefensa, pero digamos que saltar de rama en rama como mono, no era para nada su estilo. Aunque si el de la bestia que atrás, muy, pero muy atrás seguía.

Tampoco eso de andar lento le agradaba, pero si se atrevía a avanzar más de la cuenta, el otro emprendería una frenética huida. Y de ser sincero ya se estaba cansando de las mismas. No era para nada divertido, estar de noche a mañana persiguiéndolo y que luego ya cuando estuviera más que cansado, se dirigiera con sus amigas humanas y a él lo dejara fuera del juego.

Quería hablar con él tan solo un momento, explicarle, hacerle sentir y ver lo que en realidad perseguía. Pero al parecer Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se le acercara. Se detuvo entonces. Al parecer el error que había cometido con Inuyasha era tan imperdonable que, nunca mas lo dejaría acercársele, a menos que fuera absolutamente inevitable que lo hiciera.

Levanto la mirada al cielo solo por un breve y corto segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y girarse sobre sus talones, dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido.

Se había acabado.

No es que fuese algún tipo de cobarde, ni mucho menos que se diera por vencido, pero en aquellos momentos le parecía lo mas lógico y necesario. Con aquellas huidas hacia su persona, Inuyasha le hacia saber una cosa. Necesitaba tiempo, para pensar, tal vez para madurar y centrarse en lo que realmente su corazón necesitaba.

Y aunque no deseaba por nada del mundo alejarse, Sesshoumaru entendía que necesitaba hacerlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Este era otro día idéntico al anterior. Sabia que no era necesario hacer aquello, pero en esos momentos, cuando la esencia fina y llamativa de aquel youkai era percibida por sus sentidos, su instinto actuaba por si solo y lo mandaba como alma que lleva el diablo corriendo para alejarse del mismo. Se alejaba de aquello que deseaba lastimarlo, que le afectaba. Aunque esa misma persona fuera la que en aquellos momentos más necesitaba.

Tenía miedo, un profundo miedo.

Pues algo le decía, no más bien. La sola actitud de Sesshoumaru aquella tarde le había demostrado lo que deseaba. Tan solo ansiaba llevárselo a la cama. Solo eso.

Dio un salto mas, dejando las ramas medias de los árboles, para casi posarse sobre las diminutas y menos resistentes ramas de las puntas. Sabía que si se quedaba quieto más de la cuenta sobre alguna de ellas irremediablemente caería. Pero no se preocupo por ello, después de todo tan solo las usaba para darse impulso y saltar a la siguiente. El crujir de la rama anterior fue demasiado violento y junto al musgo que crecía en la misma como plaga le habían hecho trastrabillar por un segundo, pero no importaba.

No cuando con cada centímetro que se alejaba, se daba cuenta que algo dentro de él se rompía.

No podía creer que Sesshoumaru, su Sesshoumaru, fuera tan cruel y canalla.

No podía creer que cada una de sus palabras y sus tiernas miradas fueran tan solo mentiras y juegos necesarios para que él accediera ha hacer lo que deseaba. No quería creer que el amor que le había hecho sentir fuera mentira y que cuando había dicho que lo amaba…

No, Sesshoumaru nunca le había dicho que lo amaba.

Con hastió llevo sus garras al rostro dándose uno que otro arañazo en las mejillas cuando noto que sus cabellos se resistían a alejarse de su piel y fue entonces cuando noto que lloraba. Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo y siguió saltando. Seguramente si Sesshoumaru lo viera en aquellos momentos se burlaría, aunque si sus sentimientos fuesen en verdad sinceros tal vez y ahora estaría ahí abrazándole y consolándole. Susurrándole en sus oídos que todos aquellos pensamientos negativos que le venían una y otra vez, no eran más que inseguridades suyas y que lo amaba, como jamás ni en sus locos sueños había amado a nadie.

Pero Sesshoumaru no estaba a su lado. Sino a muchos kilómetros atrás, sin esa intención principal de seguirle casi tras su espalda como ese primer día. Una nueva lluvia de lágrimas bajo por su mejilla, haciendo borrosa su visión y por lo tanto, agregándole una buena dosis más de peligro a cada uno de los saltos que daba.

Se detuvo, no sabia exactamente donde o cuando, pero la presencia de Sesshoumaru siguiéndole había desaparecido. Se había ido, harto tal vez de aquella terquedad suya. Simplemente él se había ido. La presión en su pecho se hizo mayor y la humedad de sus lágrimas le pareció helada, más cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeo con fuerza el árbol e hizo crujir violentamente la delgada rama donde estaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien había dicho que, eso de saltar de rama en rama no era lo suyo, pero teletrasportarse no le hubiera servido de nada. No cuando el olor a sangre era lo único que lo guiaba y que dicho rastro con cada leve brisa engañaba a su fino olfato con exacta localización del dueño de la misma. Aunque debía aceptar algo, la velocidad que desarrollaba era increíblemente inalcanzable de distinguir incluso para un demonio de raza pura o exclusivo linaje.

Ni siquiera se había alejado demasiado cuando el profundo olor metálico le lleno los sentidos, pero le vació el alma cuando distinguió, después de unas buenas olfateadas al viento, a quien le pertenecía. Y decir que estaba desesperado era poco, cuando se movía frenéticamente como ahora lo hacia, sin importarle en absoluto si sus movimientos eran elegantes y correctos como de costumbre. Aunque aun y con aquel grado exagerado de perturbación, no dejaba de tomar decisiones precisas y acertadas a cada paso.

No tardo mas de la cuenta en encontrar el lugar donde estaba y si su olfato no le hubiera ayudado, al menos un alboroto como el que había formado aquella caída precipitada y peligrosa, no era una cosa para nada fácil de pasar desapercibida para la mirada de cualquiera. Una nube grisácea de polvo, hojas aun cayendo, ramas rotas y una maraña de cabellos plateados y ropas rojas en medio de todo aquello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gimoteo adolorido, la caída no había sido tan mala o al menos si hubiera puesto algo de atención en donde se había detenido, la hubiera podido evitar. Pero no, se había caído sin poderse agarrar de nada, terminado estampado bajo el suelo, ramas y follaje de la misma. Si antes se había hecho arañazos leves con sus garras, al parecer las puntas de aquel árbol se lo habían tomado mas enserio y le habían rasgado la piel en una de sus mejillas garbando sobre la misma una gruesa y algo profunda herida.

Eso y seguramente algunos golpes y demás bajos sus ropas rasgadas y sucias.

No quería ni pensar en el aspecto que tendría en esos momentos. La maraña de pelos en la que se había convertido su cabello seria lo mas difícil de volver a acomodar. Su aspecto era perfecto para como por dentro se sentía, pero si llegaba así al pequeño refugio donde se encontraba las chicas, seguramente estas le harían todo un drama no antes de darle primero la regañada del año por sus descuidos.

Y el solo imaginarlo, le quitaban las ganas de salir de aquel enjambre de destrucción que él mismo había creado y que por cierto empezaba a fastidiarle las hojitas y la sabia que le resbalaba por la piel de la cara.

Más contuvo la respiración cuando unos dedos largos y tibios se habían posado sobre su mejilla lastimada, llevándose entre las yemas algunos trazos del líquido metálico que manaba de la herida. Sesshoumaru estaba ahí, a su lado y él no lo había sentido, ni al acercarse, ni al estar ahí, por lo visto mirándolo en silencio por varios minutos hasta antes de decidirse a ir hasta él. Arrodillado a su lado mientras le recorría con la mirada buscando tal vez heridas invisibles a los ojos comunes de humanos, pero latentes y exactas para ojos sobrenaturales como los suyos.

Un leve temblor le recorrió por completo y cerro los ojos mientras sentía como solícitamente aquel youkai alejaba de su cuerpo el polvo, las hojitas y algunas astillas de madera que se le habían quedado en las ropas. Ligeros golpecitos le devolvieron casi a la normalidad el llamativo rojizo de la tela de rata y paso apropósito y de forma descuidada sus dedos por los mechones plateados, esforzándose en desenredarlos sin lastimar a Inuyasha, alaciándolos y conteniéndolos tras su espalda o en los dos curiosos mechoncitos sobre sus hombros.

Suspiro casi imperceptiblemente cuando los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru se cernieron sobre su cuerpo y lo levantaron para acomodarlo sobre el suave pasto lejos del pequeño desastre tras su caída. Movió la cabeza levemente y entreabrió los ojos. Sesshoumaru no lo observaba a él, sino mas bien a cada raspón o rotura en sus ropas, con el ceño afligido y la mirada dolida, casi como si se culpara a si mismo de lo que le había ocurrido a Inuyasha.

— Lo siento — murmuro levemente el youkai, pasando una vez mas sus dedos por la mejilla levándose un nuevo hilillo de sangre que había brotado — Lo siento—

— Sess…hou…maru — soltó apenas Inuyasha, cuando de improviso el youkai lo había apresado entre sus labios, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del hanyou. El miedo palpable que emanaba de Sesshoumaru le llego a enfriar hasta los huesos.

— Por un momento pensé que…— las palabras se negaban a salir de los labios del youkai —No te sentía, tan solo ese horrible olor a sangre. Hice todo lo que pude para poder llegar a ti lo más rápido—

Inuyasha parpadeo confuso al escuchar aquello. El dolor en las palabras de Sesshoumaru le intrigaba, pero solo cuando dejo que su mejilla descansara contra el hombro del youkai, pudo ver que las ropas de este también se encontraba en el mismo estado que las suyas. O tal vez un poco peor, sus cabellos normalmente pulcros, se encontraba enmarañados y una que otra astilla o tallo con hojas colgaba del mismo.

Eso solo significaba que Sesshoumaru lo había seguido ¿Saltando por los árboles? Pero si él destetaba más que nada en el mundo hacer algo como aquello. Parpadeo una vez más y con mayor fuerza, Sesshoumaru lo había hecho porque se había preocupado, porque temía por su bienestar. Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru creía que…

— Por un segundo llegue a creer que te había perdido —

Terminó el youkai apresándolo mas contra él haciendo temblar ahora a Inuyasha. Ese abrazo le transmitía toda la necesidad que había sentido por saberlo bien, todo el miedo que había albergado por haber imaginado lo peor y la esperanza indestructible de que Inuyasha sin ninguna duda estaba tal vez lastimado pero no en peligro de muerte.

— Te amo demasiado Inuyasha, tanto que no toleraría la vida si te perdiese —

Unas cuantas lagrimitas se le escaparon a Inuyasha. No podía evitarlas y es que simplemente aquellas palabras eran las que había necesitado tanto escuchar de los labios de Sesshoumaru. Mucho mas aun que el solo sentirlo en sus miradas o en el tacto de sus manos. Regreso el abrazo con fuerza, casi aplastándole las costillas, más Sesshoumaru en ningún momento se quejo, muy al contrario término repartiendo sutiles besos en la cabecita del hanyou que le sujetaba de la cintura.

Algunas horas más tarde ninguno de los dos se había movido de aquel lugar donde se habían reencontrado.

Sesshoumaru le sostenía con suavidad entre los brazos casi acunándolo y de alguna forma intentando que tranquilo estuviera. Aunque era más que obvio que lo estaba. Inuyasha de vez en cuando suspiraba y no le hacia falta preguntarle por quien lo hacia ya que cada vez susurraba su nombre mas y mas fuerte.

Tenía sus manos suavemente colocadas sobre la estrecha cintura del hanyou y las manos de este sobre las mismas. Había un pequeño bultito arriba de las mismas que le intrigaba. Era como si Inuyasha guardara algo dentro de las solapas de su haiori rojo. Movió levemente las manos y sin que el platinado se lo esperara termino con una de sus manos dentro de las ropas de este.

— Pe.. per.. pero ¿Qué haces Sesshoumaru? — pregunto mas que nervioso Inuyasha tratando además de sacarse esa mano intrusa de sus ropas. Y de un momento a otro sintió que el youkai le soltaba y no solo eso se alejaba de él.

— ¿Y esto? — le pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras levantaba su mano y en ella le mostraba el pequeño peluche que era una miniatura linda del que lo sostenía. Inuyasha comenzó a sudar frió mientras un leve rosado adornaba sus mejillas.

¡Perfecto!

¿Ahora qué demonios le diría?

No podía decirle que, le habían puesto un conjuro a su peluche y que este había llamado al que Sesshoumaru tenia y que además gracias al mismo Sesshoumaru se había empezado a acercar a Inuyasha, bueno eso antes de que el mismo con mas ayuda de sus siempre metiches amigas por su propia cuanta llamara la atención de Sesshoumaru.

Bueno, aunque a todo esto, ni siquiera sabía si Sesshoumaru aun tenía su peluche, bueno el peluche que era una minicopia de él mismo. Había asumido que Sesshoumaru lo conservaba y que por ello, estaba ahí en primer lugar cuando se habían encontrado esa tarde después de que le cambiaran las ropas las chicas, pero después de ello ni siquiera le había importado.

Demonios ¿Qué hacia ahora?. ¿Le contaba del conjuro?. ¿O le preguntaba si le gustaba? Así que se decidió por…

— ¿Te gusta? —

Con una ceja alzada Sesshoumaru comenzó su callada crítica mientras observaba detenidamente cada detalle del mini Sesshy en su mano derecha. Una vuelta, un leve movimiento de dedos por los cabellos sedosos y tal vez uno que otro pellizco en las acojinadas piernitas y bracitos del muñeco.

— No esta mal y debo aceptar que es muy bien parecido— Inuyasha soltó una risilla nerviosa ante las modestas palabras de Sesshoumaru y dejo de hacerlo cuando sus profundos ojos de oro se posaron una vez mas sobre él — ¿Quién lo hizo? —

— Este… pues… veras — Inuyasha junto sus manos y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos evitando a toda costa la intensa mirada de Sesshoumaru. Debía de decirle de una u otra forma aunque le pesara, después de todo sabia que Sesshoumaru obtendría su respuesta quisiera o no Inuyasha — Las chicas lo hicieron para mi —

— ¿A sí? — aquel tono frió y hostil alerto a Inuyasha.

—No lo hicieron para nada malo…— el hanyou comenzó a agitar los brazos como si con aquello le quitara lo serio al asunto y pudiera también desviar la atención de Sesshoumaru sobre el muñeco — Yo desde hace algún tiempo había querido tenerte de alguna manera y ellas, me lo regalaron —

— Ah— murmuro el youkai antes de buscar entre sus ropas algo.

Inuyasha lo miro confundido, más cuando otro pequeño muñequito de traje rojo, cabello plateado y orejitas blancas quedo a su vista sonrió de alegría al ver que Sesshoumaru tenia su muñeco y que justo como él lo llevaba consigo escondido entre sus ropas. Mas la fugaz tranquilidad y alegría se esfumaron y casi se jalo los cabellos que tenia en la frente. Esperaba que no pasara nada raro cuando ambos muñecos estuvieran juntos.

Porque sino la que le esperaba con Sesshoumaru.

— Parece que lo hizo la misma persona que el mío —

— Este si… bueno… veras —

¡Diablos!. ¡Diablos!. ¡Diablos! Ahora solo faltaba que los dichosos monitos esos, lo echaran de cabeza y se hiciera alguna cosa rara cuando estuvieran juntos o se tocaran por casualidad.

Sesshoumaru los estudiaba a ambos alejados por el espacio de una mano entre las mismas, le parecía increíble el parecido de los muñecos con su respectivo modelo de carne y hueso. Casi podía decir que también los materiales que había utilizado para las ropas, armaduras y sus espadas en miniatura eran los mismos de los verdaderos. Incluso las pequeñas garritas en sus dedos daban la impresión de ser de cutícula de verdad.

Y entonces las manitas de ambos por un descuido de Sesshoumaru se juntaron. Una brillante luz envolvió a los muñecos e Inuyasha se golpeo el rostro a palma abierta. Bien, ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

— Interesante — murmuro el youkai viendo como las manitas de ambos minis Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estaba fuertemente unidas.

— Sesshoumaru— Le llamo el hanyou — Hay algo que debo decirte —

— Tenían un conjuro ¿Verdad? — le pregunto Sesshoumaru tranquilo mientras ponía a los muñecos en el suelo, casi sentándolos en el mismo y recargando sus espalditas contra el rugoso tronco.

— Sí— acepto el hanyou bajando los hombros derrotado — Lo que sucede es que…—

— No importa — le corto Sesshoumaru acercándose a él. Inuyasha bajo la vista apenado. Seguramente Sesshoumaru se había molestado por aquello, pues habían hecho un conjuro contra su persona obligándolo a venir seguramente cuando él no lo deseba y lo habían utilizado cuando el mas que nadie odiaba que lo hicieran por cualquier motivo.

Seguramente en aquellos momentos Sesshoumaru le reprendería por lo que había aceptado que le hicieran.

Y es que solo de aquella manera hubiera ocurrido lo que era más que imposible que pasara.

Contuvo el aliento al verlo acercarse y cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando escuchar de un segundo a otro sus gritos molestos. Mismos que nunca ocurrieron y que en su lugar le fue depositado en beso gentil en la mejilla que se había lastimado al caer. Definitivamente aquel día, no era como los otros.

Estaba demasiado cargado de lindas sorpresas.

— Inu…yasha— susurro su nombre Sesshoumaru repartiendo una fina hilera de besos sobre la piel amoratada y lánguidamente paso la lengua por el corte, lamiendo los restos de sangre que ya para ese momento estaban mas que secados. — Déjame demostrarte, cuanto te amo —

El nombrado tembló levemente, tanto por el susurro de su nombre como por la húmeda sensación de la lengua del youkai sobre su piel. El leve cosquilleo de la herida no se comparaba en nada con la emoción de aquel sentimiento que tibiamente llenaba su corazón. Aquellas pequeñas atenciones eran mas que bien recibidas por su cuerpo. Dejándose hacer por los pequeños besos y los lametones que el youkai le regalaba por su cara y cuello.

Un ligero sonrojo acudió sus mejillas cuando lo sintió deshacer los pequeños nudos de su haiori y las telas holgadas empezaron a resbalar por sus hombros dejándolos desnudos. No pudo más que suspirar cuando los labios del youkai comenzaron a atacar su pecho desnudo, jugueteando casi de forma inocente con sus pezones rosados. Y el tono rosado de sus mejillas se volvió tan rojo como la sangre cuando los hábiles dedos de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a deshacerse de las ataduras de sus pantalones.

Se dejo recostar en el pasto, usando sus ropas como una manta bajo su cuerpo. El fuerte cuerpo de Sesshoumaru cubrió el suyo sintiendo la calidez y firmeza del mismo. Los colmillos de Sesshoumaru continuaron bajando, delineando los delicados huesos de la clavícula, haciendo que el hanyou suspirará y gimiera, al mismo tiempo que inconcientemente arqueaba su cuerpo buscando un mayor contacto con el cuerpo del youkai.

Inuyasha sintió un calor abrasador en sus mejillas, cuando con los ojos entrecerrados noto como el youkai empezaba no solo a bajar las últimas prendas que le cubrían, sino que además sujetaba las propias, deshaciéndose de los amarres sin ningún problema para desvestirse enseguida. Gimió sin pudor alguno cuando la pálida piel de Sesshoumaru quedo al descubierto. Demasiada sangre acumulada en sus mejillas no hizo más que acrecentar el avergonzado sonrojo que ya en las mismas tenias. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente concentrándose en no gritar, cuando aquellos dientes atraparon sin piedad uno de sus sensibles pezones. Mas era en vano, sus quejidos y gemidos eran demasiado ruidosos y llamativos. Todas y cada una de las caricias que Sesshoumaru le estaba brindando habían despertado todos los sentidos de su cuerpo.

— Sesshoumaru— Un audible y sonoro grito de placer escapo de los labios de Inuyasha cuando aquellos labios tan fríos envolvieron su hombría sin avisarle siquiera. Los largos dedos del hanyou se perdieron entre aquellos cabellos celestes y sus caderas se movieron al ritmo que Sesshoumaru le imponía.

Los gemidos y quejidos del hanyou aumentaron, mientras la ligera capa de sudor en su cuerpo brillaba por los cálidos rayos de sol. Los ojos del youkai le recorrieron, grabando en su mente el vulnerable estado de Inuyasha, y sonrió con ternura, al ver como el hanyou abría finalmente sus ojos y se aferraba a su cuello, permitiéndole que le separara gentilmente las piernas, mientras él levantaba sus caderas hacia las de Sesshoumaru. Solo bastaron algunos dedos y unos cuantos movimientos delicados en su interior para prepararlo.

Inuyasha clavo con fuerza sus garras en la espalda de Sesshoumaru, haciéndole sangrar, cuando entro dentro de él lentamente, pues a pesar de todo no le permitía acceder a el tan fácilmente. Se quedo quieto permitiéndole acostumbrarse y solo empezó un suave vaivén cuando el mismo Inuyasha empezó a moverse contra él mientras la pena y el deseo se entremezclaban dulcemente. Los gritos y jadeos por parte de ambos comenzaron a aumentar, mientras el youkai lo poseía con ternura, brindándole seguridad y confianza. Ligeras lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Inuyasha, pero fueron retiradas por aquellos suaves labios que las devoraron con la lengua.

— Te amo tanto — susurraron ambos e Inuyasha gimió con fuerza sintiendo como el youkai se movía con mas rapidez en su interior correspondiendo sus palabras. Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron, viendo borrosamente el semblante de Sesshoumaru, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados extasiados, mientras sus silenciosos gemidos escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos.

Inuyasha beso una vez más aquellos labios, sintiendo como el youkai se derramaba en su interior, dejando escapar un nuevo grito de placer, mientras termina dejando húmedos los abdómenes de ambos. Las mejillas del hanyou se colorearon mas de rojo, para después abrazar con ternura el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru que segundos antes se había desplomado sobre él.

— Inuyasha— susurro apenas Sesshoumaru haciendo que el hanyou le mirara a los ojos. Se movió sobre el con suavidad hasta atrapar sus labios en un tierno contacto que hizo a Inuyasha estremecerse. Aquel tan solo había sido una de las tantas mas muestras de amor que le daría y que estaba seguro Inuyasha más que nadie iba disfrutar.

— Sobre el conjuro…— volvió a hablar Sesshoumaru después de que terminara de besarle y se girara trayendo el cuerpo de Inuyasha con cariño hacia el suyo. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar la mueca de desagrado del mismo sobre ese tema. — Debes saber que…— a tientas Sesshoumaru busco la parte superior de su haiori y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha con el mismo.

— No me afecta—

— ¿Qué? — casi grito Inuyasha y sus ojos dorados parpadearon confusos.

— Conjuros, hechizo maleficios, nada de eso me afecta— murmuro el youkai mirando directamente a las pupilas de oro de Inuyasha. Un ligero carmín se dibujo entonces en las mejillas de Inuyasha y se mordió ligeramente uno de sus labios incomodo. Sesshoumaru sonrió desarmando por completo al hanyou.

— Aunque, con el conjuro o sin él hubiese venido a buscarte, era algo que había decidido desde mucho antes— murmuro quedo Sesshoumaru atrayéndolo mas contra él, mientras usaba su propio brazos como almohada para la cabeza de Inuyasha. El hanyou suspiro antes de esconder su rostro contra el pecho de Sesshoumaru y abrazarlo con fuerza. Con uno de sus dedos jugueteó suavemente sobre la piel pálida del pecho de Sesshoumaru.

— Pues sabes…—

Las palabras del hanyou captaron toda la atención de Sesshoumaru que bajo la vista hacia la cabecita plateada donde las orejitas peludas se agachaban antes de que tímidamente Inuyasha levantara su vista encontrándose con la del youkai con las mejillas más que sonrojadas

— Con el conjuro o sin el mismo, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para atraparte—

Termino Inuyasha mirando a Sesshoumaru fijamente, por un segundo solo se contemplaron, para luego ambos cerrar los ojos y reír suavemente por todo aquello. Se miraron una vez más y con los ojos entrecerrados volvieron a compartir un suave beso. Mientras la tela del haiori crujía en el abrazo a su cintura bajo la yema de sus dedos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Esto esta mal, muy mal¡DEMASIADO MAL! — Chillo casi histérica Kagome mientras golpeaba el suelo con unos de sus zapatos casi despedazando una inocente roca que ahí se encontraba.

— ¡Tranquilízate Kagome-chan! —le susurro la joven exterminadora acercándosele con las manos en alto tratando de que con eso se tranquilizara.

— ¡No puedo!. ¡Y es que no es justo Sango-chan!— sus ojos castaños se fijaron brevemente sobre la exterminadora para luego posarse sobre el claro bosque que a sus espaldas se erguía y que por donde como cada mañana hasta entrada la noche los dos demonios se iban y que como siempre volvían en separado y sin llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos.

— ¡INUYASHA ES UN IDIOTA Y SESSHOUMARU, AUN PEOR! Y pensar que pasamos por tanto para unirlos— grito Kagome. Sango abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al escuchar una extraña risa proveniente de la chica volvió a cerrarla y tembló. Seguramente alguna nueva y loca idea se le había ocurrido a la miko.

— ¡Que fácil!. ¡Como no se me había ocurrido antes! — exclamo la pelinegra, girándose y haciendo que con ello los tablones de su falda se movieran frenéticos. No tardo casi nada en avanzar hasta la exterminadora y sujetarla de sus manos inquietamente animadas — Vamos a hacer otro conjuro, uno que le sirva a Sesshoumaru. ¡Ahora él será quien atrape a Inuyasha! —

— Pero Kagome-chan— trato de hablar la miko más se calló de nuevo cuando vio un brillo malévolo en su mirada.

— ¿Estas conmigo verdad Sango-chaaaannnn? — pregunto la miko casi sobre ella con innumerables estrellitas e sus ojos, una enorme gota bajo por la cabeza de la exterminadora.

— ¿Siempre se comportan así? —

— ¡Peor! — respondió Miroku a la pregunta hecha por Naraku que estaba a un lado suyo. Tres o cuatro gotitas bajaron por la cabeza de Naraku mientras veía como la joven miko zarandeaba a la exterminadora con una increíble facilidad como si de trapo se tratara — Aunque no se cuando es peor, si cuando es Kagome la de la idea o Sango—

— Me puedes recordar ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?— le pregunto Naraku nuevamente fijándose en el monje que ahora bebía tranquilamente un pocillo de té que por lo caliente que estaba exhalaba una buena cantidad de humo blanco — Digo, ya les di la perla de Shikon, así que ya es mas que obvio que nos tenemos que retirar—

— No— soltó Miroku aun bebiendo. Naraku arqueo una ceja haciendo que con eso el moje lo viera y dejara en paz de una buena vez lo que bebía. — Nos iremos cuando Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru vuelvan— Naraku bufo molesto.

— ¡Naru-chan no te enfades! Después de todo quiero pedirle perdón a Inuyasha por lo que le hice, además tu estas igual con Sesshoumaru— la ceja de Naraku se arqueo mas al escuchar el último comentario — Vamos si solo lo querías para darme celos—

—Bueno eso es lo que tu crees porque la verdad yo…—

— ¡NARAKU! —grito Miroku con una vena fuertemente tensada en las sienes y una no muy amigable aura oscura rodeándole el cuerpo. Más de pronto se vio envuelto en una voluta de veneno que se solidifico sobre él en un fuerte abrazo que lo apretaba contra el firme cuerpo de demonio.

— ¡Como me encanta hacerte enfadar mi monjecito!—

En silencio un par de ojos dorados observaba aquella escena que le parecía surrealista y casi sacado de una idea demasiado zafada. Mas mentalmente agradeció por que ninguno de aquellos hubiera notado su presencia, casi con sigilo se giro hacia la alejada fogata donde los pequeños de los tres grupos animadamente conversaban mientras comían lo que bien podía ser la cena. Y hubiera sido feliz de que nadie lo notara cuando…

— ¡Sesshoumaru! Te estábamos esperando — un ligero temblor le recorrió cuando la no tan agradable voz de la pelinegra humana le asalto de pronto, de no ser porque se contenía demasiado bien, hubiera saltado del tremendo susto que le había pegado. Pero no demostró nada de aquello, tan solo el perfil sereno y la mirada fría que todos recordaban.

— Mira, sabemos que tú e Inuyasha, pues no les va nada bien y pues digamos que…— Rayos no le era nada fácil, hablar a la miko, no con aquella mirada fría e imperturbable que el youkai le brindaba. ¿Cómo saber si Sesshoumaru estaba de acuerdo con su plan o no? Bien no podía echarse hacia atrás y menos ahora.

— ¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos a atrapar a Inuyasha? — termino por ella la exterminadora que fuertemente sujetaba una de las manos de la sacerdotisa.

Solo esperaba que no terminara ignorándolas como siempre Sesshoumaru. Una leve ventisca jugueteó con los cabellos celestes del youkai y el silencio que había caído entre ellos hacia que el ambiente se volviera tan pesado que casi pudiera cortarse hasta con el colmillo de acero.

— ¿Qué dices? — le pregunto temerosa la miko pero con la voz firme y fuerte mirando fijamente al youkai que a ambas veían.

— Creo que…— La exterminadora y la sacerdotisa detuvieron sus respiraciones y tan solo eran capaces de escuchar sus latidos del corazón y los leves susurros de palabras que soltaba Sesshoumaru. Problemas aquí iban de nuevo a ellos.

— No será necesario— murmuro una voz tras la espalda de ellos interrumpiendo las palabras del youkai. De entre los frondosos árboles llego Inuyasha cargando entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito que sin que ambas chicas esperaran dejo caer entre los brazos de ambas.

— Inuyasha entonces quiere decir que…— susurro bajito la miko y una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro cuando Inuyasha asintió al mismo tiempo en que se resguardaba entre los brazos del youkai, haciéndoles ver que todos los malentendido y problemas para ambos habían terminado.

— ¡Lo sabia!. ¡Mis conjuros si que funcionan!— grito emocionada la miko levantando las manos con la típica señal de victoria en los dedos.

— ¡Entonces vayamos todos juntos a cenar! —

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru sonrieron suavemente y sin hacerles esperar en silencio en pocos segundos mas seguirían a las otras dos parejas junto a los niños que jugueteando comían y hablaban cerca de la fogata encendida. Sesshoumaru levanto una de sus manos ofreciéndosela al hanyou. Un fuerte apretón fue lo que vino antes de que empezara a jalarlo en dirección a donde se habían ido los demás, sus dedos a pesar de todo lo sujetaban con cariño mientras le sonreía con la mas feliz de sus sonrisas y por lo visto, Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo por nada del mundo de ahora en delante.

Después de todo, no por nada se había metido en demasiados enredos, peleas y situaciones incomodas mientras estaba…

Atrapando a un youkai.

**Fin **

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**- **

**Omake **

— ¡Ahhhh estuvo lindo! —

Soltó YukaKyo mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de la silla. Se estiro como gato y por reflejo atrapo entre sus dedos la enorme taza oscura con los últimos trazos de su café frió. Era algo tarde pero no importaba y el delicioso aroma de café recién hecho de la cafetera le nublo los sentidos.

Tan solo tenia que acabar de dar los últimos arreglos al capitulo y la historia con su final feliz terminaría.

La ultima corrección, un tronido de dedos en la mano cansada y tan solo presionar el botoncito de guardar para que todo acabara.

Pero…

— ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!— le grito una voz molesta y que además gruñía con cada silaba que pronunciaba. Un temblor para nada ligero se apodero de Yuka y recordó entonces que algo o más bien alguien se le había olvidado en toda la historia.

— ¡Sí!. ¡Yo! — gruño otra vez Kouga aun preso en el frondoso árbol, sucio y con demasiados días y noches sin probar bocado — ¡MALVADA TE OLVIDASTE DE DESATARME! —

— ¡Perdón! — una enorme gota le bajo entonces por la cabeza a Yuka e iba a hacer algo para remediar su error cuando de improviso sonó su celular entonando a todo volumen "No Boy No Cry" una muy conocida canción de Stance Punks y que por cierto era su favorita.

— ¡Hola! — contesto mientras se levantaba de su sillón dejando a un lado el computador, frases incoherentes al lado de la bocina del celular y luego el incesante parloteo conocido de Yuka — Ah, claro vamos a cenar y tal vez después a algún bar, pero eso si mi capuchino es de rigor ¡he! y me vale si no te gusta la cafeína, OK, pasas por mi en unos cuantos….—

De un momento a otro la voz de Yuka dejo de escucharse en la habitación, mas no era de preocuparse. De dijo Kouga, volvería y escribiría algo para remendar su error. Lastima se ve que no conoce a YukaKyo cuando sale.

— No importa volverá pronto—

Paso una hora

Dos

Tal vez tres horas más cuando…

— ¡SAQUÉENME DE AQUÍ! — lloriqueo Kouga sin nadie a su alrededor que lo notara, pues su querida escritora no volvió.

_Ahora si!!! _

_**¡Finito! **_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**_"Call my name and save me from the dark"_ **

_Iniciado el 04 de Diciembre del 2005 _

_Terminado el 24 de Octubre del 2007 a las 2:06 p.m. _

_**N de la Yuka: **Odio los finales! Porque simple y sencillo, nunca se me dan, aunque puedo decir que estoy satisfecha por este y por la historia!. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndola e imaginándome todo al momento de hacerla. Algunas cosas fueron inventadas y otras simples tonterías que me pasaron a mi o a mis compañeros. Me encuentro feliz y a la vez triste, porque en verdad no quería terminar, pero alargarlo hubiera sido innecesario. Quiero darles las gracias por haberme acompañado durante estos casi dos años que fue el tiempo en que se desarrollo el fic, por sus reviews, el apoyo y las ganas que me dieron con sus lindas palabras, de todo corazón muchísimas gracias a todos y solo diré hasta luego, pues me seguirán viendo por aquí XD. Ahora si pasemos a los _

_**Reviews! **_

_**HawkAngel XD**: Hola! Ja! Esperemos que el ultimo haya estado igual de bueno XD. Puessss si, Inuyasha es un desaprovechado… pero eso esta bien no?, utilizaremos la oportunidad nosotras XD. Espero que estés bien y cuídate! Saludos y muchas gracias por leer este fic!. Byeeee. _

_**Utena86:** Hola! Haaa, yo y mis ideas locas chica XD. Oh siii, supuse que poner dos en uno seria un experimento muy rico XD. No sabes que alegría me dio que te gustara el lemoncito Yuri, que básicamente escribí para ti! Jop, esp y que fue el primero que hice en esta vida escrita XD. Un saludo y espero te haya gustado el final. Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic! Byeeeee. _

_**Aya-senpai:** Hola! Ja, si en efecto otro mas para mi adorada colección! Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior lemon y espero que este también, espero XD. Oh, te pido una disculpa por mis comas o demás que dejo por ahí sueltas y bien dejadas a propósito. No se me da bien y de hecho no se porque le sigo. Gracias por tu review y muchísimas gracias también por haber leído este fic! Byeeee. _

_**Gatita Bonita:** Mi apreciada y querida Gatita, como es costumbre me encanta recibir tus reviews tan formales y lindos!. Me alegra el que te guste el fic y que la pareja de Sango y Kagome te parezca aceptable. La origina y creo que la primera en publicarse sobre Naraku y Miroku (al menos cuando empecé con el fic aquí en FF net). Y por supuesto la principal y la mas querida por mí, SessxInu. Tu pregunta es la que todos me hacen, y espero haber dado una buena respuesta a la misma en el fic. Sobre los muñequitos, que también alguien mas pregunto, aquí tienen lo que paso con ellos. No los había olvidado como creían XD. No te preocupes, sabes que de improviso actualizo y claro Royal es una de las siguientes a seguir. Te agradezco por tus lindos cometarios y por seguir esta y mis demás historias, hasta luego entonces y gracias una vez mas. _

_**Heidi:** Hola! Créeme que si pudiera te lo desenvolvía y te lo enviaba sin nada XD. Hahaha me cayo, me cayo!. Gracias por lo del Yuri, mira que hice mi mejor esfuerzo XD. Espero te haya gustado el ultimo limoncito! Gracias, gracias por haber leído el fic Byeee. _

_**Dianiz:** Hola! Sip, si que lo comprendieron XD. Gracias por el review y por haber leído la historia. Saludos! _

_**emimotoi4:** Hola! Aquí la ultima continuación y muchísimas gracias por tu review! Así también quiero agradecerte por haberme acompañado a lo largo del fic. Bye _

_**yukino14:** Hola! Eso es justo lo que esperaba que me dijeran que fue divertido verlos así XD. Saludos y muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi fic. Bye _

_**AGUILA FANEL:** Hola! Gracias y que bien que te haya gustado lo anterior. Digamos que tuvieron buenas excusas y maestros para lo que hacen XD. Espero te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo y te agradezco el haber seguido el fic. Bye. _

_**Hinojo:** Hola! Pues ya esta continuado y a la vez terminado. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído el fic! Bye. _


End file.
